C'est pas une partie de Cluedo, merde !
by Angelica R
Summary: [Modern UA. Calendrier de l'avent] : Petyr Baelish est mort après une réception qu'il a lui-même organisée. Qui, comment et pourquoi ? C'est ce que nos différents personnages vont tâcher de découvrir. Multipairing.
1. Prologue : Aujourd'hui, tu vas payer

C'est pas une partie de Cluedo, merde !

[Modern UA. Calendrier de l'avent] : Petyr Baelish est mort après une réception qu'il a lui-même organisée. Qui, comment et pourquoi ? C'est ce que nos différents personnages vont tâcher de découvrir. Multipairing.

**ND'A :**** Hello !**

**Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon nouveau projet de fic, développé à l'aide de starck29 et Almayen (qui font également un calendrier de l'avent avec les mêmes ships mais pas la même intrigue, allez donc les lire.), et durant ce mois de décembre, nous allons suivre chaque jour un couple différent, allant du plus canonique au plus absurde !**

**En commençant par une introduction à la situation, et par la mort de ce « cher » Littlefinger...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 587. Première phrase – Lorsque le soleil se lèvera, il sera mort.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 69. A l'article de la mort.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 2 défis.**

Prologue : Aujourd'hui, tu vas payer.

Lorsque le soleil se lèvera, il sera mort.

Et mort depuis au moins quelques heures...

Mais cela, Petyr Baelish, dit « Littlefinger », ne le savait pas encore.

Après tout, il n'était pas encore à l'article de la mort, comment aurait-il pu se douter de quoi que ce soit ?

Il avait une vie parfaite, et si l'on exceptait les quelques incidents qui s'étaient produits au cours de la soirée, il avait passé un bon moment au cours de sa réception.

Bon, certes, Arya Stark s'était _encore_ faite remarquer en ne portant pas de tenue correspondant à ce qui était demandé (mais bon, c'était la fille de Cat, il pouvait bien lui pardonner ça...), et il s'était engueulé avec plusieurs personnes, sa femme y compris, mais en dehors de ça...

Hé bien, il était plutôt content de lui, en vérité.

Il n'avait absolument aucun doute sur le fait que, même si Missandei et Ver Gris mettaient leur menace à exécution, ceux-ci n'avaient absolument pas _la moindre chance_ de gagner leur procès contre lui.

Et ce, même si ils parvenaient à trouver de vraies preuves contre lui (ce dont il doutait sincèrement), il se savait quasiment-intouchable.

Pas comme cet imbécile de Robert Baratheon qui s'était fait piéger bêtement par sa femme, ses deux beaux-frères et son ancien meilleur ami, entres autres...

Enfin, il fallait aussi dire que Littlefinger avait l'art et la manière de dissimuler les traces de ses actes crapuleux, contrairement à l'autre homme, qui était bien moins doué que lui à ce jeu.

Oh, il n'était ni idiot, ni naïf (il avait passé l'âge, définitivement), il savait parfaitement qu'au cours des dernières années, alors qu'il gravissait lentement les marches du pouvoir à Port-Réal, il s'était attiré les foudres de beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de monde, et en réalité, il était plus que probable que même ses alliés soient désormais autant ses amis que ses ennemis.

En somme, personne ne l'aimait ici, et il le savait pertinemment, et il s'en contentait.

Mais malgré cela, il ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde à la tragédie qui allait le faucher en plein vol au cours de la nuit.

_§§§§_

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi mal de sa vie.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la soirée était terminée, et il était désormais environ une heure du matin, et il était encore debout, quand, tout d'un coup, une terrible douleur se saisit de lui, le transperçant de part en part.

Et ce, sans qu'il puisse comprendre un seul instant ce qu'il était en train de lui arriver.

Il avait juste... tellement mal !

Les dernières heures s'étaient pourtant passées sans accroc, mais, sans qu'il saisisse d'où cette douleur venait, il se mit à hurler, déchiré en deux par la souffrance.

Qu'est-ce que... comment, et que lui arrivait-il au juste ?

À cette heure-ci de la nuit, sa femme dormait déjà, et son beau-fils n'était pas à la maison de toute façon, et il maudit soudainement cet état de fait, sentant inconsciemment la mort venir, réalisant avec horreur que les symptômes qu'il vivait actuellement étaient plutôt semblables à ceux que produisait un certain poison qu'il avait lui-même utilisé autrefois, afin de pouvoir épouser sa femme actuelle.

Se dirigeant le plus rapidement possible vers son téléphone portable, malgré la douleur qui lui sciait les jambes, il tapa le numéro des urgences, mais, avant qu'il ait pu expliquer son problème, ou même dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une nouvelle décharge de douleur lui couper le souffle.

Il lâcha son portable, ce qui mit immédiatement fin à l'appel, et il s'écroula finalement sur le sol, raide mort.

La sonnerie du portable résonna une nouvelle fois, avant de s'éteindre pour de bon, l'appel de Littlefinger n'ayant peut-être pas été jugé comme étant suffisamment important pour qu'on le rappelle plus d'une fois, puisqu'il n'y eut plus aucun autre appel au cours de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, un hurlement empli d'effroi déchira l'air, un hurlement que personne n'entendit.

Au cours de cette nuit-là, PetyrBaelish avait perdu la vie, empoisonné par une main inconnue, il était mort seul, et sans aucun soutien, et il était certain déjà que personne ne le regretterait.

Oui, il était mort, enfin diraient certains, mort après avoir tout fait quand il était encore vivant pour gravir l'échelle du chaos qu'il avait lui-même créé, après avoir mentit, trahi, arnaqué, manipulé, voire tué parfois, il avait fait souffrir un nombre innombrable de personnes, aussi...

Non, il est vrai, personne ne ressentirait de chagrin à cause de la mort de cet homme haï de tous, et dans son cas, le problème n'était pas de savoir _qui_ aurait pu vouloir le tuer, mais plutôt qui aurait pu _ne pas _avoir envie de le faire.

Quelqu'un avait tué Petyr Baelish, l'avait fait sciemment, froidement, et maintenant, l'idée était de réussir à trouver qui l'avait fait, et surtout, pourquoi...

Car oui, en effet, si sa vie s'était achevée, et que son histoire à lui était complètement terminée, ce n'était pas le cas du mystère qui entourait sa mort, qui venait à peine d'apparaître et de commencer, et qui, dans les heures et les jours à suivre, n'allait que s'épaissir de plus en plus...

_A suivre..._


	2. Je l'aimais pas de toute façon (Gendrya)

Chapitre 1 : Je l'aimais pas de toute façon (Gendrya).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 103. Duo – Arya / Gendry.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 49. Célébrité.**

**\- Pick A Card : Three of Clubs: Écrivez une fanfiction sur une mort inattendu. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Sirius Black.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Wolverine : Tenue : Écrire sur un personnage qui ne se soucie pas de sa tenue ou un personnage qui a l'habitude de se battre dans une tenue particulière.**

**\- Défi des Belles Paroles : #20 Les gens sont comme les livres... Les uns trompent par leur couverture, les autres surprennent par leur contenu.**

**\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 15. "-Eh bien, je vais t'embrasser. - Eh bien, t'as intérêt!"**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 134. Et [il] est un peu dérangé, aussi.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 7 défis.**

« Tu savais que Sansa avait finalement largué ce connard de Joffrey ? Demanda Arya à son petit copain avec une certaine nonchalance.

Gendry cligna des yeux, pas tant surpris par la nouvelle elle-même (cela faisait des _semaines_ que leur couple battait de l'aile de toute façon... Et Joffrey était un connard, comme venait de le faire subtilement remarquer Arya. Célébrité de Port-Réal ou pas, ça restait un sale enfoiré), mais parce qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que la nouvelle le concernait _réellement_.

\- Hum... non. Enfin maintenant si... Pourquoi ?

\- Oh, pour rien, j'avais juste envie de jubiler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sansa, vu qu'elle n'est bien évidemment pas vraiment d'humeur pour se réjouir de sa rupture, même si elle semble être... soulagée que ce soit enfin fini.

\- Et on la comprend... marmonna le fils naturel de Robert Baratheon.

\- Ouais, c'est un connard... _Et il est un peu dérangé, aussi. __»_

Ça, Gendry n'allait certainement pas la contredire à ce sujet, Joffrey avait beau être son demi-frère, il ne l'appréciait définitivement pas.

Comme... à peu près tout le monde en fait.

En vérité, toute leur famille (et ceux qui y étaient liés) était un petit bordel.

Robert Baratheon, qui était désormais en prison depuis environ six mois, était à la fois le père de Gendry (sa mère étant par ailleurs morte depuis plusieurs années), mais aussi celui de Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen, sans compter tout les autres enfants illégitimes non reconnus qui se trouvaient probablement aux quatre coins de Westeros.

De plus, Robert était autrefois sorti pendant un temps avec Lyanna Stark, la petite sœur de Ned (qui était quant à lui le père d'Arya), avant que celle-ci ne finisse par le quitter pour se mettre avec Rhaegar Targaryen, avec qui elle avait eu un fils, nommé Jon Stark-Targaryen.

Rhaegar lui-même ayant été marié à quelqu'un d'autre avant cela, à savoir Elia Martell (qui était maintenant en couple avec Ashara Dayne), avec qui il avait eu un fils et une fille, avant de divorcer pour finalement épouser Lyanna.

Par ailleurs, l'ancien politicien était encore peu de temps auparavant (les papiers du divorce avaient été signés six mois plus tôt) marié à Cersei Lannister, la mère de Joffrey, Myrcella, et Tommen, qui était l'actuelle mairesse de Port-Réal, assistée dans cette tâche par son petit frère Tyrion.

Et de l'autre côté du spectre, on trouvait les Stark, Catelyn et Ned et leurs cinq enfants, et leur neveu, qui étaient donc liés indirectement aux Baratheon, et aussi aux Lannister, et également aux Tully, par le biais de Catelyn, ainsi qu'aux Arryn, par le biais de sa sœur Lysa.

Enfin, ils étaient aussi liés aux Targaryen par le biais de Jon, fils de Rhaegar et neveu de Daenerys, et aux Martell, puisqu'il était le demi-frère d'Aegon et Rhaenys.

Sans compter le fait qu'Arya sortait avec Gendry, ce qui les liait encore plus aux Baratheon.

Sans oublier le fait que la tante d'Arya, Lysa, ex-Tully et ex-Arryn, était l'actuelle épouse de Petyr Baelish, Robb était le petit ami de Roslin, une Frey, Rickon sortait quant à lui avec Shireen Baratheon, la fille de Stannis, et Bran était avec Meera Reed.

Et histoire d'ajouter encore de la complexité, Euron Greyjoy, oncle de Yara et Theon Greyjoy, était maintenant depuis peu avec Cersei Lannister, et Yara était elle-même avec Tyerne Martell, la fille d'Oberyn Martell.

En somme, tout le monde était lié à tout le monde...

Oui, c'était un sacré bordel.

« Du coup, l'interrogea Gendry afin de changer de sujet, tu sais avec qui Sansa compte aller à la réception de Petyr Baelish ? »

Arya montra immédiatement son ennui et sa désapprobation en grimaçant et en grognant, ce qui fit sourire son petit copain.

Arya Stark détestait foncièrement les réceptions, ça tout le monde le savait.

Ce qui était également de notoriété publique, c'était le fait que la jeune femme ne supportait pas du tout son nouvel « oncle » (hors de question qu'elle l'appelle comme ça. Jamais.), pour diverses raisons.

La première étant que c'était un connard.

Ce qui, du point de vue de la louve, était parfaitement suffisant pour ne pas l'apprécier, ça et le fait qu'il avait le béguin pour sa belle-sœur, et qu'il avait épousé Lysa Arryn juste parce qu'elle était riche et influente et qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir celle qu'il voulait vraiment (tout cela étant résumé par Arya elle-même, bien sûr...).

« Je déteste aller aux fêtes de Littlefinger... Ça m'oblige à voir sa sale tronche, et ça me gâche toujours la soirée au moins deux fois sur trois...

Gendry ne releva pas l'emploi du surnom, qui était détesté par celui qui le portait.

(C'était bien pour ça qu'Arya l'appelait continuellement comme ça...)

\- Tes parents vont y aller, et je pense qu'ils comptent sur ta présence également... Et si on oublie la présence de... Littlefinger, normalement, ça devrait bien se passer.

\- C'est un connard, et je ne veux pas y aller...

\- Peut-être que tu l'as mal jugé... Tu sais Arya, _les gens sont comme les livres... Les uns trompent par leur couverture, les autres surprennent par leur contenu._

\- Si Littlefinger était un bouquin, ce serait du genre qu'on a envie de brûler tellement il est glauque, marmonna Arya... Puis elle soupira. Mais j'imagine que je pourrai pas y échapper... Et non, je ne sais pas si Sansa y ira avec quelqu'un, après « l'affaire Joffrey », ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait envie d'avoir un nouveau petit copain de sitôt... ou même une petite copine. Elle avait pensé à demander à Lancel je crois, en ami quoi, mais vu qu'Amerei s'est enfin décidée à lui demander de sortir avec elle, ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Ok je vois... Elle va bien sinon ?

\- En dehors de ça tu veux dire ? Ouais, ça peut aller... Elle a giflé Joffrey, et de ce que je sais, elle s'est blessée à la main, et Cersei l'a soignée en lui disant qu'elle était désolée pour le comportement de son fils... Elle par contre, ce n'est peut-être pas une garce...

\- Ça reste ma belle-mère je te signale, je la connais mieux que toi, et je sais qu'elle peut être sympa quand elle le veut... Bon, ça n'arrive pas souvent, je le reconnais, mais après ce qui s'est passé avec... avec mon père, on peut la comprendre. Elle est froide, d'accord, mais elle est pas méchante non plus…

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux... Bon, ma mère risque de me faire la morale, et mon père va probablement faire la même chose si j'y vais pas... Y a un dress code ?

Gendry ne put se retenir de ricaner.

\- Tu me demandes ça justement pour pouvoir faire un splendide doigt d'honneur à Littlefinger en ne le suivant justement pas et ce de manière ostensible ?

Arya se mit à sourire.

\- Tu me connais trop bien... Alors ?

\- Yep, y en a un... Ambiance médiévale cette fois…

\- Il a l'air d'être coincé au Moyen-Age lui, marmonna Arya.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ?

\- Tu te souviens de ma robe « années 20 » que j'avais portée pour le carnaval ? Le voilà mon « je t'emmerde Littlefinger » !

Gendry éclata de rire.

\- Et toi ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Oh, peu importe, j'imagine que je ferai comme toi, je me fiche de ma tenue, mais ça m'amuse toujours de voir son air contrarié quand il réalise que les choses ne se passent comme il le veut.

Arya sauta à son cou, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu es un vrai démon... J'adore ça... Et je t'aime.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas-là, je vais t'embrasser...

\- Eh bien, t'as intérêt ! Répliqua immédiatement Arya, avant que le jeune homme ne l'embrasse effectivement. »

Elle resta quelques minutes dans ses bras, avant de lancer :

« Alors, prêt à gâcher la fête de ce cher Littlefinger de toutes les manières possibles ?

\- Toujours... »

_§§§§_

_Six mois plus tard_.

Catelyn avait sourit en voyant que sa fille n'avait une fois de plus pas respecté les règles, et Arya n'avait été qu'à moitié surprise qu'elle ne vienne pas la réprimander pour ça.

Enfin bon, elle méprisait autant Littlefinger qu'elle, donc en la voyant lui sourire avec fierté (même si dans les faits, c'était quelque chose de parfaitement anodin), Arya se mit à sourire.

Littlefinger, lui, les fusilla tout les deux du regard, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient _les_ _seuls_ à avoir une tenue différente de celles des autres, et ne correspondant _absolument pas_ à celles qui étaient demandées...

« Bien, ça, c'est fait... fit remarquer avec nonchalance Gendry à sa petite amie.

\- Ouais, je sais que c'est gamin, mais bordel, c'est tellement _satisfaisant_.

\- On dirait que ça plaît à certaines personnes... »

Arya tourna la tête, et remarqua que certaines personnes étaient en train de rire sous cape, y compris sa propre sœur, qui...

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, abasourdie.

« Attends... est-ce que Sansa est venue avec Rhaenys Targaryen ?

\- Yep, on dirait bien...

\- Jon m'en a pas parlé, bon d'un autre côté, je lui ai pas posé la question... Un sourire machiavélique se dessina alors sur son visage. Oh, elle va pas s'en tirer comme ça, je dois savoir comment elle en est venue à sortir avec la demie-sœur de notre cousin...

\- Je sens qu'elle va passer un mauvais moment...

\- Oh ça va, je suis pas si terrible que ça ! Si ? En le voyant sourire, elle feignit de le frapper. Arrête de te foutre de moi Gendry ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire amusé sur le visage. »

Celui-ci éclata de rire une nouvelle fois, suivit quelques minutes après par sa petite amie.

« Bordel, il a vraiment l'air de t'en vouloir, marmonna Gendry avec plus de sérieux, en désignant le maître des lieux du regard.

Ce dernier semblait vraiment être en rogne, en pleine discussion animée avec Missandei et « Ver Gris » (Arya avait oublié son véritable nom à force) et Arya eut un rictus amusé en remarquant cela.

\- Je pense pas que ce soit à cause de moi, il a peut-être enfin compris que tout le monde le déteste et a envie de l'étrangler, puis de dissoudre son corps dans de l'acide afin que jamais la police n'en trouve la moindre trace...

\- Oh, tu exagères...

\- Tu crois ? Ce type rend ma tante horriblement malheureuse, je suis sure qu'il a toujours des vues sur ma mère, il a ruiné/endetté une bonne partie des gens présents à cette fête, et je suis certaine que j'oublie la moitié de ses méfaits... C'est un putain de requin, il est dangereux, et une des seules raisons pour lesquelles il n'est toujours pas en prison, c'est parce qu'il a de l'argent, de l'influence et des relations...

\- Oui, enfin, mon père a fini par tomber, peut-être que ça lui arrivera à lui aussi... Lui fit Gendry avec optimisme. Et je te signalerais qu'on est pas dans un _Hercule_ _Poirot_ là... »

Arya manqua de s'étrangler avec son verre de vin.

« Tu plaisantes ? Gendry, ce type a _tout_ d'une « victime » d'un _Hercule_ _Poirot_ ou d'un _Miss Marple_... Tu sais, le personnage détestable et/ou très riche et que tout le monde rêve de voir crever...

\- Tu penses que quelqu'un a glissé de l'arsenic dans son verre ? Gloussa Gendry, se retenant à grand peine de rire trop fort.

\- T'es con, pouffa à son tour Arya, amusée, suivant toujours la dispute entre Littlefinger et les deux autres avec intérêt, ne pouvant entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais en tout cas, la discussion était plutôt animée...

\- De quoi ils parlent à ton avis ?

\- Aucune idée... Allez viens, on va danser ? J'aimerais éviter d'être proche de ce type, si possible...

\- Ça me va... »

La soirée ne s'annonçait pas si terrible que cela en fin de compte...

_§§§§_

« Bon, déclara Gendry à Arya le lendemain matin, une fois qu'ils se furent tout deux levés, c'était pas si terrible que cela, non ?

\- Pas si terrible ? Littlefinger s'est engueulé avec Missandei et Ver Gris, il s'est engueulé avec ma tante Lysa, ton oncle Jaime et sa collègue Brienne Torth ont pas arrêté de s'asticoter de toute la soirée, bref, c'était pas la joie...

\- Bah, on a vécu pire...

\- Certes... Reconnut-elle. Enfin bon, c'était quant même sympa de faire rager Littlefinger, et... »

Arya se figea alors en entendant son téléphone portable sonner brièvement, signe qu'elle venait de recevoir une notification, qui venait, comme elle le découvrit quelques secondes plus, du journal local du _Port_-_Réal Post_, tenu par Varys.

En lisant la nouvelle, elle cligna des yeux de surprise, complètement stupéfaite.

Elle n'était pas bouleversée, certes, mais quant même choquée.

Et surtout, surprise.

Elle releva la tête, estomaquée.

« Gendry ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Petyr Baelish est mort... »

_A suivre_...


	3. Je vois à travers lui (MissandeiVerGris)

Chapitre 2 : Je vois à travers lui. (Missandei/Ver Gris).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 100. Duo – Ver Gris / Missandei.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses : 40. Fringale, désir insatiable.**

**\- ****Pick A card : Ace of Clubs: Écrivez une fanfiction sur une personne agressive. Sinon, écrivez sur un Slytherin.**

**\- ****Collectionner les POP : POP Marie Laveau : Sa peau métisse : Écrire sur Blaise Zabini ou un autre personnage de couleur.**

**\- ****Toujours plus : Fusionner ****4**** défis.**

« On aurait jamais dû venir ici... marmonna Missandei.

\- Si on veut qu'il nous écoute, on doit aller le voir par nous-même.

\- Sauf qu'il ne nous écoutera jamais... Daenerys a été très claire, ce type est intouchable...

\- Missandei, regarde moi... ça va bien se passer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Ver Gris ? S'exclama-t-elle avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Qu'il va accepter de payer pour ce qu'il nous a fait, et ce, sans rien dire ? Ce type mérite d'aller en taule, et pourtant, il est là, en train de se pavaner et d'organiser cette foutue fête... Ça me répugne. »

Le jeune homme entrelaça leurs doigts, et essaya de lui sourire.

Elle soupira.

« Je suis désolée, je... ce n'est pas contre toi, seulement... j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. On est pas les bienvenus ici... Et malgré tout nos efforts, je sens que passer par la voie légale ne sera qu'une perte de temps. Il est bien trop puissant pour qu'on puisse gagner notre procès contre lui, Dany me l'a dit et répété, il est préparé à ce genre « d'attaque ».

\- Dany a peut-être tort... Robert Baratheon est bien allé en prison lui, et il y est toujours, et pour longtemps, alors... ça pourrait marcher.

\- Ça c'est parce qu'il est bien moins malin que Petyr Baelish, qui a bien prit garde à ne pas laisser de traces... Et aussi parce que son ex-femme a témoigné contre lui. _Ned Stark _a témoigné contre lui, tout comme Jaime Lannister. Jamais Lysa ne voudra témoigner contre son époux, elle a bien trop peur de lui pour cela... Tout le monde a peur de lui, et paradoxalement, tout le monde semble avoir _besoin _de lui, c'est lui qui finance tout ce qui se fait à Port-Réal et dans la moitié de Westeros après tout...

\- Tu penses que c'est peine perdue ?

\- Je pense qu'on s'obstine pour rien...

\- Peut-être... Mais au moins, on aura essayé. »

Missandei lui sourit.

« Merci Ver Gris... d'être là, et de ne pas baisser les bras...

\- On fera payer ce salopard Missandei, je te le promets... »

Et par les Sept, comme elle avait envie d'y croire.

Ils entrèrent tout deux, et quand elle repéra le millionnaire au sein de la foule immense de son manoir, elle sentit sa colère se révéler.

Elle avait faim aujourd'hui, une véritable fringale de justice.

Et elle était bien déterminée à voir sa faim être assouvie.

_§§§§_

Brienne soupira.

Cela faisait seulement cinq heures que Petyr Baelish, dit Littlefinger, était décédé, et la liste des suspects était en train de devenir au moins aussi grande qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et ce n'était encore que le début...

La jeune femme, fraîchement nommée inspectrice de police, et arrivée quelques mois plus tôt à Port-Réal, se retrouvait ainsi avec ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à un meurtre sur les bras, et elle s'en serait définitivement bien passée.

« Bien, fit-elle à la jeune femme en face d'elle, je reprends donc. Vous êtes ainsi venu hier soir au manoir de Petyr Baelish, avec votre compagnon, afin de lui signifier votre volonté d'intenter un procès contre lui... Comment a-t-il réagi ?

La suspecte la regarda alors sans aucune amabilité.

\- A votre avis ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec agressivité. Je doute que quiconque ait jamais eu envie de sauter de joie dans ces circonstances.

Non, effectivement, elle n'avait pas tort...

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est, a-t-il été agressif à votre égard ou à l'égard de Ver Gris ? Vous a-t-il insultés, menacés ?

\- Il nous a mal traités, comme il le fait... le _faisait_ toujours avec tout le monde... Alors oui. »

Missandei serra les poings, avant de débuter son récit.

_§§§§_

_Daenerys avait offert un sourire réconfortant à ses deux amis en les voyant arriver, et Drogo quant à lui les avait également rapidement salués._

_« Je ne sais pas si vous réussirez, mais en tout cas, je vous soutiens tout les deux dans votre entreprise... Bonne chance, et essayez de ne pas trop vous énerver, d'accord ?_

_\- On essaiera, avaient-ils alors promis. »_

_Littlefinger, qui semblait déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur avant cela, ne fit que se rembrunir en les voyant arriver. _

_« M. Baelish, fit alors Ver Gris avec une voix certes polie, mais au moins aussi glaciale que le Nord lui-même._

_L'homme d'affaires s'était alors forcé à sourire._

_\- Missandei, Ver Gris ! Comment allez-vous ? »_

_Missandei le regarda, lui et son air hypocrite._

_Dieux, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir le tuer_...

« Attendez... C'est ce que vous avez pensé sur le moment ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui, répondit Missandei sans aucune hésitation. Ça a été ma pensée, en effet. Je voulais qu'il meurt, je ne dirais pas le contraire... Ça fait douze longues années que je souhaite sa mort, je ne vais pas le nier.

Après, aurais-je été capable de le tuer... non. Ce n'était qu'une pensée en l'air, en quelque sorte. Jamais je ne serais allée jusque là. Puis, elle sourit avec un certain cynisme. Mais j'imagine que ma parole ne vous suffira pas.

Brienne essaya de lui sourire.

\- Non, en effet... Je le crains. Et après ?

\- La conversation s'est envenimée dès qu'il a appris le motif de notre présence, et par la suite, chacun de nous a commencé à hausser la voix. Je pense qu'au moins la moitié des gens présents à la fête nous a vus...

\- De toute évidence, il vous a été impossible de trouver un terrain d'entente...

\- C'est rien de le dire... Il a refusé de nous écouter, comme je l'avais prévu... Daenerys est arrivée pour essayer de calmer la situation, mais ça n'a rien changé. Tyrion Lannister, notre avocat, était également là, mais, hé bien... nous avons continué à nous disputer.

\- Varys a rapporté que vous avez fini par gifler Littlefinger... Pour quel motif ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas giflé, enfin, pas seulement... je lui ai aussi foutu mon poing dans la gueule... Croyez-moi, il le méritait bien. Il nous a sortit que nous n'avions absolument aucune preuve, et c'est après que... ça a dégénéré...

\- A cause de cette phrase ?

\- Non, il... fit-elle d'une voix blanche. Il a aussi rajouté que... personne n'en aurait quoi que ce soit à foutre de la parole de deux pauvres anciens prostitués... Enfin, il a utilisé des mots bien gracieux que cela, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Plutôt hypocrite de sa part, quand on sait que c'est lui qui tenait les maisons closes dans lesquelles vous et Ver Gris travailliez autrefois, avant qu'elles ne soient fermées... Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous l'avez frappé.

Sans oublier, bien évidemment, la manière totalement abjecte donc il traitait ses employés, à l'époque, et encore aujourd'hui, en fait, Brienne était même étonnée que personne n'ait encore porté plainte contre lui.

_Quel connard_, ajouta-t-elle intérieurement.

\- Il a dit qu'il nous attaquerait en justice après cela, et il nous a insultés une nouvelle fois. Il était vraiment hors de lui, même sa femme n'a pas réussi à le calmer. Enfin, je ne pense pas que qui ce soit aurait pu le faire, vous savez comment il est... était. De ce que je sais, il a fini par se calmer, mais pour être honnête, ça nous a bien suffit, et nous sommes partis juste après...

\- Soit... Donc vous n'avez plus vu Littlefinger après cela, si je comprends bien.

\- Non, en effet, je ne suis pas revenue plus tard pour l'assommer dans la cuisine avec un chandelier, déclara Missandei, comme si elle énonçait une hypothèse dans une partie de Cluedo, et Brienne eut un léger rire, tout comme la suspecte elle-même.

\- Je vois... Je sens que cette enquête va être longue.

\- Moi aussi... Vous savez, je n'avais aucune raison de le tuer, si on reste rationnels deux secondes, et Ver Gris non plus... Nous allions l'attaquer en justice, engager un procès contre lui, et même si nous n'avions presque aucune chance de gagner, hé bien... au moins, nous avions l'espoir de montrer son vrai visage, et de, qui sait, inciter d'autres personnes à faire de même...

\- J'imagine que nous ne le saurons jamais... Il est mort maintenant, au moins, vous êtes tranquilles, il ne pourra plus vous pourrir la vie désormais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais... Je voulais qu'il paye pour tout ce qu'il a pu faire de mal, mais... pas comme ça. Je voulais la justice, pas la vengeance... Et maintenant, je sens que je n'aurai ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Avez-vous autre chose à rajouter ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait tué. »

_§§§§_

Le mal de crâne qui avait saisit Brienne une fois faite l'annonce de la mort (et par la même occasion du meurtre) de Petyr Baelish était loin d'être parti, et elle se doutait bien qu'elle risquait de le subir pour encore au moins quelques heures.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle était justement là la veille, à la soirée, et elle n'avait absolument rien _vu_ venir.

Comme tout le monde, en vérité.

Bon, elle n'avait que très peu vu Littlefinger, ayant surtout discuté avec Sansa, qui était radieuse aux côtés de Rhaenys Targaryen, et la policière ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé, mais son amie était heureuse, alors c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Et elle s'était également disputée avec Jaime Lannister, entre autres choses.

Encore.

(M'enfin bon, ça, c'était un peu la routine depuis son arrivée...)

La raison de son violent et actuel mal de crâne venait du simple fait que la liste des suspects était trois fois trop longue bordel !

Sincèrement, quasiment tout ceux qui étaient venus à la réception avaient une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, que ce soit pour mauvais traitements, arnaques, dettes contractées à cause de lui, et autres crimes en tout genre.

Et elle était certaine de ne pas tout savoir à ce sujet.

La jeune femme avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un mauvais Agatha Christie... ou une mauvaise partie de Cluedo, au choix.

Beaucoup trop de suspects, et pour l'instant, personne n'avait d'idées sur quand et comment le meurtre avait bien pu se produire, apparemment, personne, absolument _personne_ n'avait vu quoi que ce soit.

Encore que, ils n'en étaient qu'au début des interrogatoires, d'un autre côté...

« Alors, du nouveau ? Lui demanda Jaime Lannister en entrant dans son bureau, et pour une fois, elle décida de laisser son animosité de côté.

\- Oh, à part le fait que je sais avec certitude que je vais finir mon flacon d'aspirine d'ici ce soir à cause du bordel qu'est en train de devenir cette affaire, pas vraiment... Et toi ?

Jaime ricana, avant de déclarer :

\- Pareil. J'ai parlé avec Arya Stark et Gendry Baratheon, ils n'ont l'air d'absolument rien savoir. Même chose pour Ver Gris, lui et Missandei se sont certes disputés devant tout le monde avec Littlefinger en personne...

\- Ils auraient du mal à le nier, tout le monde ou presque les a vus, ironisa Brienne.

Jaime se mit à sourire une nouvelle fois, semblant comme _sincèrement_ amusé, et sa collègue se mit alors à sourire à son tour.

\- Ça c'est sûr... Missandei l'a frappé, Daenerys et Tyrion les ont séparés, Littlefinger a maugréé et lancé deux ou trois autres insultes et menaces diverses, puis ils se sont barrés.

\- Oui, c'est ce que Missandei m'a dit, au moins, c'est raccord... »

Puis, elle se mit à soupirer.

Son mal de crâne était en train d'empirer, comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va en chier avec cette enquête. T'as des idées de suspects crédibles toi ?

\- Oh, tu veux dire en dehors de Missandei, Ver Gris, Lysa Baelish, Catelyn Stark (vu que c'est sa sœur qui était mariée à cet enfoiré et qu'apparemment il la traitait mal), Ned Stark (pour les mêmes raisons, c'est sa belle-sœur quand même), Robin Arryn, Daenerys Targaryen, Drogo, Theon et Yara Greyjoy, vu qu'il a semble-t-il ruiné leur père, mon frère Tyrion, sans oublier tout ceux que je n'ai pas cités ? Hé bien, je ne sais pas...

Cette fois, Brienne éclata véritablement de rire.

\- D'accord, d'accord, ma question était absurde, je l'admets... Mais, autrement ?

\- Autrement, Brienne, j'en ai absolument aucune foutue idée... Je partirais bien sur l'hypothèse que c'est sa femme qui a fait le coup, mais c'est un peu trop évident je pense... Enfin, l'avenir nous le dira, je suppose...

\- Oui, probable... Hé bien elle commence bien cette enquête... Fit-elle avec sarcasme.

\- Ça, je suis bien d'accord avec toi... »

Qui avait donc bien pu tuer Petyr Baelish ?

_A suivre_...


	4. Tu penses que c'est elle ? (CatelynNed)

Chapitre 3 : Tu penses que c'est elle ? (Catelyn/Ned).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 73. Duo – Catelyn / Eddard.**

**\- Pick A Card : Seven of Clubs: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un mangemort. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage malfaisant ou qui est passé du côté obscur.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 81. Ça fait des années.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Mérida : Sa robe déchirée : Écrire sur le bal de Noël ou sur un personnage en robe.**

**\- ****Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : ****198\. ****[**_**Elle] est déjà comme mort[e]**_**.****  
**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

**Warnings :**** Mention de violences conjugales.**

Catelyn Stark avait toujours su en son for intérieur que Petyr Baelish n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

Ça faisait des années qu'elle le connaissait, et s'ils avaient été amis autrefois, quand ils étaient encore enfants, puis adolescents, le fait est que désormais, elle le détestait de tout son être.

Et ce, même s'il était maintenant mort depuis déjà cinq jours.

Ça ne changeait rien au monstre qu'il avait été.

_§§§§_

La médecin légiste, Talisa Maegyr, avait conclu à une mort par empoisonnement, et avait précisé qu'il avait probablement dû agoniser dans d'atroces souffrances.

« Mais, comment se fait-il que personne ne soit intervenu pour essayer de le sauver ? Ou de l'aider, de le conduire à l'hôpital, pourquoi n'a-t-il rien fait lui-même ? Avait demandé Brienne à la jeune femme.

\- Sa femme Lysa a de sérieux problèmes de sommeil, elle ne peut pas dormir sans avoir pris ses somnifères, et après ça, bonne chance pour la réveiller... De plus, leur maison est plutôt isolée, ils n'ont pas de voisins proches... Le poison a de plus un effet lent, je pense que Littlefinger ne s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il lui arrivait que beaucoup trop tard... »

Et en effet, le défunt avait semble-t-il tenté d'appeler les urgences, avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, sans vie.

C'était Lysa, qui, le lendemain, avait découvert son cadavre.

« Et ce n'est clairement pas moi qui vais le regretter, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rajouter. Avant que vous n'ajoutiez quoi que ce soit, soupira-t-elle, je n'étais pas à la fête, j'étais chez moi, les mondanités de ce genre, ça ne m'intéresse pas, fit-elle à Jaime et Brienne. Et je n'avais aucune raisons particulière d'en vouloir à Petyr Baelish... P as plus que qui que ce soit d'autre à Port-Réal du moins.

\- Est-ce que vous savez quel poison a été utilisé ? L'interrogea Jaime.

\- Oui, c'est un poison qu'on nomme la veuve noire, qui paralyse les intestins et la vessie, la victime n'a pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive, enfin, pas avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard... Et vous pouvez être sûr que celui ou celle qui l'a ingéré va souffrir avant de mourir. Je vais faire des recherches pour essayer de déterminer où l'on peut s'en procurer. Et si il y a des gens qui en possèdent chez eux. C'est un poison rare, cher, et difficile à avoir, cela devrait réduire la liste de vos suspects potentiels.

\- D'accord, merci Talisa. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous deux aussi. »

_§§§§_

Catelyn n'arrivait même pas à se sentir triste de sa mort.

Une part d'elle était même, en vérité... atrocement _soulagée_.

Autrefois, elle aurait peut-être pu se sentir triste, mais maintenant... après tout ce que Littlefinger avait fait... comment aurait-elle pu avoir de la peine ou même de _l'empathie_ pour un monstre pareil ?

Le jeune garçon qu'elle appréciait autrefois avait tellement changé et était devenu tellement méconnaissable que c'en était effrayant.

Et elle ne parlait même pas des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui, de maltraitances, de fraudes et d'arnaques en tout genre, non...

Ça, ce n'était que la partie émergée de l'iceberg.

Il y avait aussi ce qui ne se disait pas.

Ce que l'on soupçonnait, mais qui ne se montrait pas, qu'on ne voyait pas, ou qu'on feignait d'ignorer.

Il y avait ce que Petyr avait fait à Lysa, et qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à découvrir.

Il y avait les mensonges des uns et des autres, de sa sœur, de son beau-frère, cette foutue comédie du bonheur qui n'était qu'un odieux mensonge qui l' écœurait atrocement maintenant qu'elle savait tout.

Donc non, s'il y avait bien une personne qui ne pleurerait pas cet homme, ce serait bien elle, et en vérité, oui, une part d'elle-même s'en réjouissait sincèrement.

Le pire c'est qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à s'en vouloir de ressentir cela, pas après tout ce que Lysa avait enduré par sa faute.

Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir pu sauver sa sœur des griffes de ce monstre et de l'avoir laissée souffrir ainsi pendant si longtemps, sans se douter de rien.

Oui, avant même que Lysa ne l'épouse, elle savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, mais pas à ce point-là non plus.

Et le fait que la mort de Littlefinger ne soit pas le moins du monde accidentelle gâchait en revanche sa satisfaction.

Elle avait peur que sa sœur y soit pour quelque chose là-dedans.

Et son angoisse n'était pas passée inaperçue aux yeux de son époux.

« Cat, lui demanda-t-il le soir même, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Comment cela ?

\- Oh je t'en pris, ni toi ni moi n'allons regretter Littlefinger, et pourtant tu as l'air d'être bouleversée, et je suis sûr et certain que c'est lié à cette affaire... Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Catelyn se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

\- Ned, dis-moi... qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement de Petyr Baelish ?

Il fronça les sourcils, décontenancé par la question.

\- Pas grand-chose, je l'avoue, déclara-t-il. Je sais que toi, ta sœur, ton frère et lui avez été élevés ensemble, qu'il a longtemps été amoureux de toi, qu'il l'était sûrement encore, en fait, et qu'il a voulu t'épouser pendant un temps, mais que tu lui as toujours dit non... Je sais qu'il a épousé ta sœur parce qu'elle était veuve, riche, et qu'elle te ressemblait.

Ce qui est... très malsain, maintenant que je dis ces mots à voix haute. Je sais aussi que comme Robert, il trempait dans des affaires louches, mais que contrairement à ce qui s'est passé avec Robert, rien n'a jamais pu être prouvé... Il était colérique, violent, mais il savait aussi être aimable et sympathique quand il le voulait, de ce que je sais.

\- Je vois, murmura Catelyn, et Eddard s'aperçut alors que sa voix tremblait.

\- Alors j'avais raison... Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Non Ned, ça va pas... Parce que je... je crois que... Elle soupira de découragement, puis, elle regarda son époux avant de lâcher ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Je pense que c'est Lysa qui a tué Petyr Baelish !

Ce dernier se figea alors complètement, stupéfait.

\- Que... tu crois ? Je veux dire... Cat, c'est une accusation grave ! Très grave !

\- Oh crois-moi Ned, je le sais... Et je ne dis pas ça à la légère.

\- Attends une seconde... est-ce que tu dis ça à cause des rumeurs qu'il y a eu autour d'elle à l'époque de la mort de Jon Arryn et qu'elle était suspectée de l'avoir empoisonné ?

\- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je n'ai jamais cru à ces inepties, de toute façon. Jon Arryn était malade, vieux, et il est mort d'un cancer, donc d'une mort naturelle, point... Rien à rajouter à ce sujet.

Lysa n'a peut-être jamais aimé Jon, mais je sais qu'elle ne l'a jamais haï non plus, de plus c'était un homme bon et un bon père pour Robin, à défaut d'être un bon mari. Et certes, c'était seulement un mariage sans amour car arrangé par notre père, pour des questions d'argent, mais elle n'a jamais eu aucune raison de vouloir le tuer.

\- Et tu penses qu'au contraire, elle aurait pu avoir envie de tuer Littlefinger ? Mais, pourquoi ? Je veux dire, d'accord, c'était un connard et un escroc, mais elle l'a épousé par amour non ? Et de ce que je sais, elle était heureuse avec lui, enfin, elle semblait l'être... Si il lui était devenu à ce point-là insupportable de vivre avec lui, elle aurait pu décidé de _divorcer_ dans ce cas, non ?

Catelyn le fusilla alors du regard.

\- Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi tu parles, pas vrai ?

\- N'étant pas dans une situation similaire à la sienne, non, en effet. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne pense pas que Littlefinger l'aurait jamais laissée faire une chose pareille. Tu ne sais pas comment il était, tu ne le connais pas... ne le connaissais pas... moi si. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'aurait laissée partir... Et de toute façon, elle avait bien trop peur de lui pour oser partir.

\- Cat... qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Il... Ned... Il la battait ! »

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa qu'elle pleurait, et en entendant ces mots être prononcés, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et d'effroi.

« Quoi ? Mais... depuis quand ?

\- Depuis le début je pense... Lysa ne m'a pas donné tout les détails... Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler de façon détaillée, et je comprends parfaitement pourquoi.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais ?

\- Je l'ai appris il y a deux jours...

\- Et avant, tu ne...

\- Non Ned, je ne savais rien... rien du tout. Il y a deux jours, je suis venue la voir, et depuis l'extérieur de leur maison, je l'ai vue se faire gifler par Littlefinger... Il ne m'a pas vue, heureusement, et je suis entrée quand il est sorti, et quand j'ai demandé à Lysa « est-ce qu'il t'a déjà frappée avant aujourd'hui ? », elle s'est juste... effondrée. Comme... si toute cette souffrance, tout ces silences, qu'elle retenait en elle depuis tellement longtemps... étaient désormais impossibles à supporter.

Elle... elle m'a tout raconté. Les coups. Les insultes. Les humiliations, toutes les fois où il a pu la rabaisser, où il l'a comparée à moi, et je n'arrive même pas à croire qu'elle ait pu tenir aussi longtemps sans craquer, elle...

Elle m'a dit que s'il n'y avait pas Robin, elle se serait sûrement déjà foutue en l'air... Ce type était un monstre ! Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça Ned ? J'ai vu ma petite sœur, en larmes, en train de me dire que la seule personne qui l'empêchait de vouloir se suicider, c'était son fils, et que sinon, elle... Elle... elle est déjà comme morte. Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire pour l'aider. »

Un silence de mort prit alors place.

« Je suis désolé Cat... je ne le savais pas.

\- Moi non plus... ça explique tellement de choses, ses angoisses, ses problèmes de sommeil, le fait qu'elle avait l'air d'être terriblement stressée ces derniers temps, vu que Littlefinger semblait de plus plus passer ses nerfs sur elle... Ce connard.

\- Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu péter les plombs et passer à l'acte ?

\- Je lui ai conseillé d'aller voir la police, leur dire ce qu'elle endurait, mais elle m'a répondu que ça ne servirait à rien, et le pire d ans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Parce que c'était _Petyr Baelish_, que son nom faisait peur à tout le monde, et maintenant je me dis que tout ça est de ma faute...

\- Quoi ? Non Cat ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec tout ça !

\- Ned, je n'ai rien vu venir... Tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire à ma petite sœur c'est « va voir la police », je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire, et surtout je n'ai rien fait pour la sortir de là, j'aurais dû... faire quelque chose, mais je n'ai pas su la protéger, et si ça se trouve, elle est devenue une meurtrière.

Tout ça parce que je n'étais pas là pour elle, et si c'est le cas, hé bien, je n'arrive même pas à la condamner ou à la blâmer pour ça, parce qu'il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! Enfin, je lui ai proposé de venir ici, chez nous, mais elle a refusé, j'aurais dû insister, et on en serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui ! »

Quand elle s'effondra, en larmes, Ned la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

« Écoute... va parler à ta sœur, d'accord ? Et si jamais il s'avère que c'est bien elle la meurtrière, alors... on avisera.

\- D'accord... Tu sais, je me demande comment j'ai pu être aussi aveugle, et si je n'avais pas su tout ce que je savais, l'autre jour, j'aurais vraiment pu croire... qu'elle allait bien. Je... je me souviens encore de la robe qu'elle portait lors de la réception, de son sourire, et je me demande... depuis quand jouait-elle la comédie comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas Cat... je ne sais vraiment pas. »

La seule certitude qu'il avait, pour l'instant, c'était que Littlefinger avait vraiment mérité son châtiment.

_A suivre_...


	5. Les problèmes commencent (JonYgritte)

Chapitre 4 : Les problèmes commencent. (Jon/Ygritte).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 16. Personnage – Ygritte.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 65. Avoir la trouille.**

**\- ****Pick A Card : Four of Diamonds : ******(BONUS GOT : Écrivez sur le Ygritte/Jon Snow.)****

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Wolverine : Coiffure : Écrire sur le gel de Draco Malfoy ou sur un personnage qui a une coupe atypique.**

**\- Défi des Belles Paroles : ****_#15 La vie ce n'est pas seulement respirer, c'est avoir le souffle coupé _****(Alfred Hitchock)**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 31. L'homme est en effet la plus sournoise des créatures, et bien rares sont ceux à qui on peut se fier.**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 20. « La vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 7 défis.**

« Ah, c'est définitif, j'adore ta cousine, pouffa Ygritte alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de réception. Elle a trouvé le moyen de s'habiller de façon chic et classe ET ce tout en réussissant à faire chier Littlefinger... C'est juste parfait.

Jon regarda Arya, avant de lui aussi éclater de rire.

\- Elle en rate vraiment pas une... fit-il, mais le sourire amusé et tendre qu'il arborait montrait bien qu'il trouvait plus drôle qu'autre chose.

\- Ça c'est sûr... J'aurais dû faire pareil, tiens...

\- Pour que Littlefinger pète un câble devant tout le monde ? Et qu'il fasse un scandale et nous gâche la fête ? Tu te souviens quand je sais plus qui avait débarqué à une de ses fêtes avec le crâne à moitié rasé et que ça rentrait pas dans le thème pour je sais plus quelle raison ? J'ai cru qu'il allait hurler à la mort...

\- Oh... c'était marrant, fit la rousse.

\- Oui c'est vrai... Mais disons que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir mes tympans se faire exploser parce que môssieur Littlefinger est vexé qu'on n'ait pas écouté ses directives...

\- On dirait qu'il a pas besoin de ça pour se mettre en colère, marmonna la jeune femme.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde, on dirait que quelqu'un a justement décidé de venir pour faire un scandale. »

Il se retourna et regarda un couple en train de violemment prendre à parti Petyr Baelish, que Jon reconnut très rapidement comment étant Missandei et Ver Gris, deux personnes qui étaient de très proches amis de sa tante Daenerys, mais qu'il ne connaissait lui-même que très peu.

« Daenerys m'a parlé d'eux, apparemment, ils comptent l'attaquer en justice prochainement.

Ygritte sursauta.

\- Quoi ? Mais enfin, ils sont complètement fous ! Tu te souviens quand Mance a essayé la même chose il y a quelques années ? Je peux te dire qu'il y a laissé des plumes... Et ce sera leur cas à eux aussi, j'en ai peur... A leur place, j'aurais bien trop la trouille pour essayer de faire une chose pareille.

\- Daenerys et Drogo sont de leur côté, Tyrion Lannister aussi, et peut-être que d'autres suivront leur exemple... Si ils arrivent à convaincre Lysa Arryn... enfin, _Baelish_, de témoigner contre lui, peut-être qu'ils auront une chance de gagner. Enfin, si elle sait quelque chose sur ses nombreuses exactions...

\- Alors ça ça m'étonnerait... Elle aime bien trop son mari pour vouloir témoigner contre lui... Je me demande bien pourquoi, et surtout, comment on peut bien aimer un enfoiré pareil...

\- On dit que l'amour rend aveugle, c'est peut-être son cas à elle également.

\- Alors à ce stade-là, il faudrait qu'elle aille consulter un médecin pour son problème de vue, ricana Ygritte, totalement ignorante de la vérité. »

Jon se mit également à sourire.

__La vie ce n'est pas seulement respirer, c'est avoir le souffle coupé.__

Il n'avait plus la moindre idée de qui avait dit cela, mais le fait est que, à chaque fois qu'il regardait sa petite amie, c'était ce qui lui arrivait.

« Peut-être qu'il acceptera de plaider coupable, si les preuves contre lui s'accumulent...

Ygritte ricana une nouvelle fois, avant de le regarder avec attendrissement.

\- Tu ne sais définitivement rien Jon... Ce type est un connard, il ne se rendra pas, jamais, et comme l'a écrit je ne sais plus qui : l'homme est en effet la plus sournoise des créatures, et bien rares sont ceux à qui on peut se fier. Littlefinger répond bien à ce portrait... C'est un ordure et un magouilleur...

\- Comment penses-tu que ça va finir ?

\- Mal... Pour un camp ou pour l'autre, personne n'arrivera à se mettre d'accord, ça, j'en suis sure et certaine... Bon, ajouta-t-elle en voyant que la dispute semblait enfin être réglée, j'en ai marre de les voir s'engueuler, si on allait boire quelque chose ? J'ai soif moi... Et toi ?

\- Je te suis... »

__§§§§__

« Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Bronn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je bosse, répondit le barman à la jeune rousse , avec nonchalance. Littlefinger paye bien, et j'avais pas grand chose à faire ce soir de toute façon, du coup il nous a engagés moi et Podrick pour la soirée.

\- Okay, très bien... Est-ce que Tyrion t'a parlé de cette histoire de procès contre lui ? Lui demanda le neveu de Ned Stark après avoir été servi.

\- Hum, oui vaguement, mais il ne m'a pas donné tout les détails... Il a l'air d'être plutôt confiant, et déterminé à le faire tomber, mais je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Il a l'air d'avoir une dent contre lui, remarqua Ygritte, qui ne connaissait pas plus que cela le cadet Lannister.

\- Ouais, fit Bronn, faut dire qu'après ce qui est arrivé à Shae ça se comprend... Sans oublier le reste et... »

Puis, il soupira avant de poser le verre qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Ces deux-là vont vraiment finir par me rendre chèvre, fit-il en désignant Brienne Torth et Jaime Lannister du regard. À chaque fois qu'on les voit ensemble, si c'est pas dans le cadre du boulot, vous pouvez être sûr qu'ils vont s'asticoter l'un l'autre... Ils sont vraiment pas croyables... Ils me tapent vraiment sur les nerfs... Alors qu'il leur suffirait de...

\- De se trouver une chambre et d'y baiser afin d'enfin se débarrasser de leur frustration sexuelle et du même coup de la tension sexuelle qui les suit en permanence, compléta Jon, on le sait ça Bronn, ça fait cent fois que tu nous le serines encore et encore, ça commence à être très chiant... Et je suis pas sûr et certain que ce soit la bonne manière de régler le problème, mais bon... Et puis,pourquoi tu vas pas le leur dire à eux plutôt qu'à nous, tu ferais d'une pierre deux coups...

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Pour que Brienne ou Jaime me colle un pain dans la gueule ? Non merci hein, je tiens à mon beau visage, et Oberyn aussi... Je suis pas un idiot non plus, je sais bien que si je leur parle du « problème » de manière aussi frontale, ça marchera pas... Bon, je vais vous laisser, faut que j'aille régler ça avant que ça dégénère... »

Jon suivit de loin la discussion entre le barman et les deux policiers, sans vraiment écouter quoi que ce soit, contrairement à Ygritte, qui éclata de rire à deux ou trois reprises en entendant Bronn remettre les deux idiots à leur place.

« Il a pas tort n'empêche...

\- Sur quoi ?

\- Faut vraiment qu'ils se trouvent une chambre...

\- Ah non, tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

\- Enfin je dis ça comme ça... »

Continuant de discuter avec sa petite amie de tout et de rien, le jeune homme tourna brièvement la tête, et aperçut Lysa Baelish, en pleurs, qui était soutenue par Cersei Lannister, qui fusilla de son plus bel air glacial Littlefinger lorsque celui-ci tenta de s'approcher de sa femme.

Ce qui fut plus qu'efficace, et les deux femmes quittèrent la pièce et même la maison à ce moment-là...

Il repensa à Robert Baratheon, et grimaça en se disant que de voir Lysa se faire ainsi maltraitée par Littlefinger, surtout en public, avait dû faire revenir de mauvais souvenirs dans l'esprit de la mairesse.

Puis, il n'y pensa plus.

__§§§§__

« C'est tellement... absurde, murmura Ygritte. Ça fait déjà six jours que cet enfoiré est mort, et pourtant, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire... C'est juste que... je n'arrive pas à me dire que quelqu'un a eu la force et le courage d'en finir avec lui... Et d'un autre côté, c'était presque... prévisible, avec tout ce qu'on sait maintenant de lui...

Depuis que Littlefinger était mort, les langues s'étaient peu à peu déliées à Port-Réal, et maintenant, tout le monde était au courant de ses diverses saloperies, que ce soit sur le plan publique... ou sur le plan privé.

\- Je pense que ma tante soupçonne sa sœur... Elle compte aller la voir aujourd'hui, et je ne pense pas que ce soit pour l'aider à faire son deuil de Littlefinger...

\- Tu penses aussi que c'est elle ?

\- C'est une coupable toute désignée en tout cas... Si j'ai bien tout suivit, elle endurait beaucoup de choses chez elle, en silence, sans que qui que ce soit au courant, elle tenait le coup tant bien que mal, mais elle a pu craquer... Lors de la réception, Littlefinger l'a horriblement traitée, et c'était sûrement pas la première fois... Ce serait pas étonnant qu'elle ait décidé... hé bien, d'en finir avec lui...

\- Ce serait un peu trop facile, tu ne crois pas ? Un peu trop... évident. Elle paraît être la coupable idéale, enfin, la plus logique, c'est vrai...

\- Elle vivait avec lui, elle était sa femme, Robin dormait chez un ami cette nuit-là, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu empoisonner le verre de son époux juste avant d'aller se coucher, puis donner le change et feindre l'ignorance en prenant ses somnifères...

\- Hum... Hypothèse intéressante, mais le fait est que n'importe qui aurait pu glisser ce poison dans son verre... tout dépend après du temps qu'il met à se répandre dans l'organisme et à provoquer la mort... Seulement, y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne...

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aurait pris le risque de foutre sa vie en l'air ? Et celle de son fils, qui plus est ? Pourquoi tuer Littlefinger maintenant ? Elle risquait d'absolument tout perdre.

\- La vie continue, en dépit de nos pertes. Je pense qu'elle croyait peut-être n'avoir plus rien à perdre... Le divorce n'était pas une option pour lui, de ce que je sais... Et peut-être qu'elle a justement fait ça pour préserver son fils, on ne sait jamais, Lysa n'était peut-être pas la seule victime dans cette histoire...

\- Si jamais c'est bien elle... elle devait vraiment être désespérée pour en arriver là... Tu penses que ça pourrait être son fils ?

\- Robin ? Ygritte, il a quatorze ans, l'âge de Rickon enfin ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse !

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce ça change ? Peut-être qu'il a assisté à quelque chose, qu'il a vu sa mère se faire frapper, insulter, peut-être que Littlefinger le frappait lui aussi, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? On ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait dans cette famille, on ne savait rien d'eux ! Peut-être qu'il s'est dit que c'était la seule option qu'il lui restait, ou... est-ce que quelqu'un a émis l'hypothèse que c'était un accident ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Talisa, d'après elle, c'est impossible, le poison qui a été utilisé est très difficile à obtenir, et il n'a pu être mis que délibérément dans son verre... C'est n'est pas juste de l'arsenic ou de la ciguë, il faut le vouloir pour l'utiliser...

\- Je vois... Est-ce qu'elle a des pistes ?

\- Aucune idée, elle n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus...

\- Donc c'est bel et bien un meurtre... J'imagine que le suicide n'a pas été envisagé non plus.

\- Je ne pense pas que Petyr Baelish ait été le genre d'homme à vouloir se donner la mort, mais même si c'était le cas, je pense qu'il l'aurait fait en utilisant quelque chose de rapide et sans douleur...

\- Ouais, pas faux... En tout cas, je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui enquêtent sur cette affaire, parce que ça risque de devenir un véritable bordel... Si Lysa Baelish et Robin Arryn ne sont pas coupables, alors ça veut dire qu'ils vont devoir revenir à la case départ...

\- Yep... Je suis bien content de ne pas être à leur place...

\- Et moi donc... »

__A suivre___..._


	6. A ton avis (SamVère)

Chapitre 5 : A ton avis... (Sam/Vère).

-**Le Mille-Prompts : 23. ****Personnage – Gilly.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 60. Lumière naturelle.**

**\- Pick A Card : Four of Clubs: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage qui se sous-estime. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Remus Lupin.**

**\- ****Le défi des Belles Paroles : ****#32 Il y a quelque chose de plus fort que la mort, c'est la présence des absents, dans la mémoire des vivants.**

**\- ****Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 180. « C'était vous. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

Ce fut la lumière naturelle du soleil qui permit à Vère de se rendre compte qu'il était temps pour elle de se lever.

La veille, son père était mort.

Et ça ne lui faisait rien.

Elle n'était pas heureuse, elle n'était pas triste non plus, elle se sentait juste... vide.

Craster n'avait jamais été ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de quelqu'un de bien, mais il restait son père, et elle l'aimait... un peu... du moins ça avait été le cas autrefois, enfin, elle ne le détestait pas...

Enfin si, mais...

C'était compliqué quoi.

Maintenant, elle était orpheline, et seule à s'occuper de sa petite sœur Sissy, que son père n'avait de toute façon jamais vraiment aimé.

Oui, son père était un connard, et ce n'était certainement pas sa mort qui allait y changer quoi que ce soit.

Un père qui avait été absent pendant une bonne partie de leur vie, et ce n'était qu'après la mort de leur mère, peu de temps après la naissance de Sissy, qu'elle avait dû partir vivre chez celui-ci.

Un père qu'elle n'avait, dans les faits, jamais réellement aimé.

En vérité, si elle y pensait plus longtemps, le fait est qu'elle se réjouissait plus qu'autre chose de la situation présente.

Au moins, elle était libre maintenant.

_§§§§_

C'était la mort de Petyr Baelish qui avait fait remonter tout ses souvenirs à la surface, ainsi que son enterrement, auquel elle se rendait ce jour-même.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser, pas réellement, mais le fait est qu'en un sens, c'était bien la mort de son père qui l'avait aidée à peu à peu soigner sa faible estime de soi, parce que ce connard l'avait toujours faite se sentir comme si elle ne valait rien, et peut-être qu'il n'était plus là, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle se sentait forcément mieux pour autant...

Et repenser à lui, surtout dans ce genre d'occasion, réveillait certaines de ses plus vieilles angoisses, celles auxquelles elle ne voulait absolument plus penser, qu'elle désirait plus que tout oublier, mais elle savait déjà qu'elle n'y arriverait pas, pas alors que l'ombre de son père décédé planait encore sur elle.

__Il y a quelque chose de plus fort que la mort, c'est la présence des absents, dans la mémoire des vivants.__

Elle savait pertinemment que même mort, son père continuerait de la hanter, et en ce jour, alors qu'elle était habillée d'une sobre robe noire, tout comme sa petite sœur, ses souvenirs passés revenaient la hanter.

Elle ne s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient que quand Sam s'en empara pour les serrer dans les siennes.

« Vère... lui avait-il murmuré. Ça va bien se passer. »

Elle avait alors hoché la tête, sans grande conviction.

« Oui, je... j'en suis sure. »

Et en vérité, oui, ça c'était bien passé, effectivement.

Ce n'était qu'un enterrement après tout, et ce n'était pas comme si elle l'appréciait ou le connaissait d'une quelconque manière.

C'était absurde pourtant, la mort de Littlefinger n'avait rien à voir avec celle de son père, hormis le fait que...

Qu'ils étaient tout les deux des connards, et que durant l'enterrement, elle avait vu Lysa Tully/Arryn/Baelish (elle reprendrait probablement son nom de jeune fille maintenant qu'elle était veuve... pour la deuxième fois), elle avait vu non pas la tristesse, mais _la peur_ dans ses yeux, et en un sens, elle s'était reconnue en elle, surtout maintenant que les sévices de Petyr Baelish étaient connus de tous.

Sauf que c'était une autre peur qui brillait dans ses yeux désormais.

_C'était vous la victime, _pensa-t-elle alors, _tout comme moi_.

Son père ne l'avait jamais touchée, jamais frappée, mais il avait été tout sauf un bon père, et ce n'était pas pour rien si elle voyait toujours la psychologue Ros pour en parler...

Ça avait laissé des traces sur elle, de toute évidence.

Tout comme ça laisserait à terme des traces sur Lysa Tully.

Enfin, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Celle-ci semblait être déjà condamnée par tout le monde, et en vérité, si c'était bel et bien elle la meurtrière, Vère n'arrivait même pas à la blâmer.

Elle ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où elle avait voulu s'enfuir loin de son père, et puis, Craster était mort dans un accident de voiture, alors qu'il conduisait ivre, et non, elle ne l'avait définitivement pas regretté cet enfoiré.

Vère avait eu envie d'aller la voir, mais le fait est qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de quoi lui dire.

Alors elle était rentrée chez elle, accompagnée de Sam et de Sissy, et ce n'était qu'une fois réfugiée dans les bras de son petit ami qu'elle s'était sentie mieux.

Sam, qui savait aussi (même si c'était à une autre échelle) ce que ça faisait que d'avoir un père totalement lamentable, était l'un de ceux qui l'avait aidée à sortir la tête de l'eau, tout comme elle l'avait aidé aussi, et à vrai dire elle n'était pas la seule dans leur couple à avoir des problèmes d'estime de soi-même...

Tout ça pour dire que ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne journée pour elle.

Tout doucement, elle posa une main hésitante sur son ventre qui s'arrondissait peu à peu.

Elle était enceinte de deux mois désormais, et elle se le jurait d'avance, jamais elle ne se comporterait vis-à-vis de son futur enfant comme Craster l'avait fait avec elle et Sissy...

Oh que non, jamais elle ne deviendrait comme lui.

__§§§§__

Cela faisait déjà trois heures que Littlefinger avait été enterré.

Et cela faisait trois heures que Lysa s'était enfermée chez elle.

Aussi, quand elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte, elle sursauta.

Elle était toute seule, Robin étant toujours chez les Baratheon, puisqu'il était parti dormir chez eux la nuit durant la mort de son beau-père, étant ami avec Tommen, et Cersei avait proposé de l'héberger chez elle pendant quelques jours, le temps que Lysa... se remette de ce qu'il venait de se produire, du moins, si c'était possible.

Si on lui avait dit autrefois qu'elle trouverait un jour une amie sincère en Cersei Lannister, elle aurait rit au nez de la personne qui aurait osé lui sortir une ineptie pareille...

Et pourtant...

Elle n'alla pas ouvrir à la porte, n'arrivant pas à se lever, en fait c'était même pire que cela.

Elle n'arrivait tout bonnement plus à bouger.

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, la secrétaire s'était enfermée dans la salle de bains, et une fois qu'elle s'était démaquillée, elle s'était regardée dans la glace pendant de longues minutes, ne se reconnaissant tout bonnement plus.

Où était donc passée la jeune femme rayonnante et heureuse d'autrefois ?

Elle ne voyait désormais plus qu'une femme malheureuse, triste, seule et aigrie par la vie qui n'avait compris que trop tard que l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois tant aimé était en réalité un monstre sans scrupules.

Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle à ce moment-là, et elle s'était écroulée, pour ne plus se relever.

Cela faisait maintenant presque trois heures qu'elle était là, trois heures qu'elle était allongée sur le sol de sa salle de bains, figée, gelée, brisée.

Elle était perdue.

Elle avait froid, mal au dos, et elle commençait à avoir un peu faim aussi, mais elle n'arrivait plus à bouger un seul muscle.

Lysa Tully avait la sensation de s'être transformée en statue.

On frappa alors à la porte, puisque sonner n'avait servi à rien.

« Lysa ? »

C'était Catelyn.

Lysa n'aurait pas dû être surprise, sa grande sœur avait voulu lui parler une fois l'enterrement terminé, mais elle n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps au milieu de tout ce monde, de tout ces regards soupçonneux, et elle avait fuit.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et elle ferma alors les yeux.

Elle ne voulait voir personne, mais elle comprenait que, après ce qu'il s'était passé, Catelyn puisse avoir des questions.

Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

Que oui, elle avait rêvé de nombreuses fois la mort de son époux, et que, maintenant qu'il était mort et que tous la pointaient du doigt, elle se sentait terriblement vide ?

Quand elle vit sa sœur dans cet état, allongée ainsi sur le sol, immobile, toujours habillée de son élégant tailleur noir, elle n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et s'allongea elle aussi, juste à côté d'elle.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lysa faisait cela, sauf que d'ordinaire, à l'époque où elles étaient encore enfants, c'était dans sa chambre, et dans son lit qu'elle partait se réfugier lorsqu'elle était triste ou contrariée.

« Lys... à quel point est-ce que tu vas mal exactement ?

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Tu as l'air d'être sens dessus dessous... Est-ce que tu souffres ?

\- Je ne sais pas Cat, je... je ne sais pas quoi ressentir pour être honnête. Il est mort maintenant, et moi je... Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Je ne suis pas triste, ce serait hypocrite de ma part de dire une chose pareille, et je sais que je suis libre, mais... J'ai envie de hurler. Je les vois tu sais, les regards des autres, les questions dans leurs regards, dans le tien aussi... Je les vois me juger, se demander : « est-ce que c'est elle qui l'a fait ? »

\- Est-ce que tu l'as tué Lysa ?

\- Non. Catelyn, je te le jure par les sept, je ne l'ai pas tué.

\- Avais-tu des raisons de le faire ?

\- Il me faisait vivre un enfer... Et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas réellement quand j'ai définitivement arrêté de l'aimer, quand j'ai réalisé que... ce n'était pas normal. Que les gens qui s'aiment ne sont pas supposés se faire du mal l'un à l'autre... Pas comme ça. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais jamais pu le tuer. Parce que l'assassiner, cela n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

\- Je suis désolée Lysa... je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir rien vu venir, de ne m'être rendue compte de rien... J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû comprendre...

\- Non Cat, tu n'aurais pas pu comprendre... Tu as un mari aimant et une famille unie... tu n'aurais rien pu voir venir... En vérité, je te rassure, je n'étais pas complètement seule...

\- Qui était au courant ?

\- Cersei Lannister. »

Oh...

« Oui, je... je suppose que c'est logique que tu te sois tournée vers elle... »

Les violences qu'avait exercé Robert Baratheon contre son ex-femme étaient connues de tous, et c'était une des nombreuses choses qui faisait qu'il était désormais en prison.

Que Cersei ait eu envie de la soutenir et ait revu en elle ce qu'elle avait elle-même vécu autrefois n'était pas si étonnant que cela non plus.

« Je crois que... je ne sais pas comment faire ça réussir à... ne pas complètement m'écrouler. Si il était mort de façon naturelle ou accidentelle, ça ne me poserait pas de problème, mais... Quelqu'un l'a tué, et maintenant tout le monde pense que c'est moi son assassin, et je n'arrive plus à respirer, je... J'ai peur Cat... je suis terrifiée, j'ai peur de montrer ma joie, j'ai peur d'être de nouveau heureuse, parce que si je deviens de nouveau heureuse, alors on va encore plus me soupçonner, et...

\- Est-ce que tu as un alibi ?

Lysa éclata alors de rire.

\- Tu sais bien que non... Je vis... je vivais avec lui, je dormais avec lui, j'avais toute l'occasion d'empoisonner son verre à tout moment, et ça, les enquêteurs le savent, j'en suis sure, d'ailleurs, je m'attends à être interrogée à tout moment... »

Elle pleurait désormais, et Cat la serra contre elle, l'enlaçant dans ses bras.

Lysa se tourna vers elle.

« Cat ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si jamais... je suis accusée, et mise en prison... promets-moi que tu t'occuperas de Robin, que tu feras en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien, toi ou Edmure, je veux juste être sure que...

Catelyn lui embrassa alors le front, avant de lui caresser doucement les cheveux.

« Je te le jure Lysa... »

_A suivre_...


	7. Le même monstre (RhaegarLyanna)

Chapitre 6 : Le même monstre. (Rhaegar/Lyanna)

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 76. Duo – Lyanna Stark / Rhaegar.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 68. Croiser, croisement.**

**\- Pick A Card : Nine of Clubs: Écrivez sur une victoire. Sinon, écrivez sur la grande bataille de Poudlard.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : Lloot Lama : La couleur de sa robe : Écrire sur Dolores Ombrage ou écrire sur la couleur rose.**

**\- Petit Prompts à la Pelle : 38. « Tu as l'air radieuse. - Merci ! C'est hallucinant comment se débarrasser d'un salopard trompeur peut faire du bien à tes complexes. »**

**\- ****Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 51. **_**Les choses vont peut-être s'arranger**_**.**

**\- ****Ships farfelus : Talisa Maegyr/Elia Sand.**

**\- ****Toujours plus : Fusionner ****7**** défis.**

**N****D'A :**** J'ai changé le prénom d'Elia en Élisa, histoire qu'on ait pas deux Elia Martell dans la fic, donc Elia Sand = Élisa Martell. **

Lyanna Stark se réveilla en hurlant.

Cela faisait maintenant déjà dix jours que Littlefinger était mort, et l'enquête en était toujours au même point, Lysa Tully était certes toujours la suspecte idéale, mais à ce stade, personne n'était vraiment sûr de rien, et de forts soupçons ne changeaient rien au fait que personne n'avait la moindre preuve contre elle.

Et le fait est que la mort de l'homme d'affaire avait réveillé de nombreux mauvais souvenirs chez beaucoup de monde, qu'ils soient liés à lui ou non.

C'était le cas pour Lyanna, qui venait tout juste d'avoir un cauchemar.

Et pourtant, tout comme Vère, elle n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact avec Petyr Baelish.

Ce qui ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'elle n'avait jamais côtoyé le moindre monstre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son époux, Rhaegar Targaryen, se réveilla à son tour, et se tourna vers elle.

Il alluma la lumière, et en la voyant qui tremblait, son visage s'assombrit.

« Lyanna... mon cœur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar, annonça-t-elle, même si je me doute que tu le sais déjà, ajouta-t-elle avec un léger sourire, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se mit à sourire à son tour.

\- Ton hurlement n'avait rien d'un cri de joie, en effet... Il la serra alors contre elle. Allez, dis-moi tout... sauf si tu ne veux pas en parler, bien sûr.

\- Non, ça... ça devrait aller, je crois... C'était sur... sur Robert. »

Rhaegar se figea immédiatement.

Oh, il était bien content de ne plus avoir à croiser ce sale type, il n'allait pas le nier.

Ça avait été une victoire pour eux quand il s'était enfin fait mettre en taule.

Il se souvenait pertinemment de ce que Lyanna lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, juste après sa rupture avec le Baratheon.

_« Tu as l'air radieuse. _

_\- Merci ! C'est hallucinant comment se débarrasser d'un salopard trompeur peut faire du bien à tes complexes. »_

A l'époque, lui et Lyanna ne connaissaient de lui que sa facette de connard adultère, ils ne savaient pas encore pour son côté violent, ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée qu'il allait faire subir à Cersei Lannister ce que Lysa allait elle aussi endurer aux mains de Petyr Baelish.

« A quel sujet exactement ?

\- Tu sais ce qu'il a fait à Cersei.. Les violences conjugales pendant des années, toutes ces fois où il l'a... enfin, il a quant même failli la tuer ! Je sais que moi, je n'ai jamais vécu cela, je ne sais pas si j'ai eu de la chance, ou si c'était parce qu'il n'était pas encore comme cela à l'époque, ou si le fait que j'étais la petite sœur de Ned l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit, mais... Disons que l'histoire de Lysa... m'a fait me souvenir de lui, et...

\- Lyanna... Il est en prison maintenant, il n'est plus là, il ne peut plus faire de mal à qui ce soit, ni à toi, ni à Cersei.

\- Je le sais, je le sais bien, mais... dans ce cauchemar, il était là, il était libre, et pour se venger de moi, pour... je ne sais même pas quelle raison, il te... il te tuait. Puis il me tuait, ou du moins il essayait, et moi je hurlais, et... c'est comme ça que je me suis réveillée... Je sais que c'est stupide.

\- Ça ne l'est pas... Tu es juste... touchée par ce qui est arrivé à Lysa, et c'est tout à fait normal ! On est tous un peu chamboulé par ça, et le fait qu'une nouvelle fois, personne n'ait rien fait pour elle... Je veux dire, ma mère a vécu la même chose avec mon père _pendant des années_, et à chaque fois je me disais, _les choses vont peut-être s'arranger_, sauf que ça n'a fait qu'empirer, jusqu'à ma mère finisse par enfin le quitter pour ensuite venir vivre dans cette ville avec mon frère, ma sœur et moi. Et ça me rend malade de me dire que l'histoire s'est répétée sans que quoi que ce soit change.

\- Il est mort maintenant. Et Robert est en prison. Tout est fini.

\- Non, ça ne fait que commencer... Tant que la personne qui a tué Littlefinger n'aura pas été arrêtée, l'atmosphère de suspicion qui règne à Port-Réal ne disparaîtra pas...

\- Ce serait peut-être mieux que personne ne sache jamais, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je ne cautionne pas le meurtre, vraiment, mais... il méritait bien ce qu'il lui est arrivé, pas vrai ?

\- Lyanna, ça reste un crime...

\- Ça reste un monstre... Et si Lysa était à bout, alors... je suppose que je peux la comprendre. D'avoir fait cela.

\- Qui te dit que c'est forcément Lysa qui l'a tué ?

\- J'avoue que je n'en sais rien, en fait, je n'ai pour l'instant pensé à personne d'autre, qui aurait bien pu vouloir le tuer ?

\- Là tout de suite, je dirais tout le monde.

\- Je reformule... Qui aurait pu être désespéré au point d'en être réduit à cette extrémité là ?

\- Oui, effectivement, tu n'as pas tort.

\- Prenons les amis de ta petite sœur par exemple, tu sais, Missandei et Ver Gris... Ils allaient l'attaquer en justice, je les vois mal tout faire foirer au dernier moment en le tuant bêtement, comme ça, sans aucune réelle raison. Je doute que leur dispute ait été l'élément déclencheur les poussant à vouloir se débarrasser de lui comme ça, sans cérémonie.

\- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... Et tous ceux qui lui devaient de l'argent ?

\- Je doute que le fait de l'avoir tué effacera leurs dettes. Et il y a un autre problème.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Le fait qu'il ait été empoisonné... Ça montre bien que, à moins que ce soit effectivement un accident, ce dont je doute fortement (mais bon, je ne suis pas flic...), ça n'a pu être que prémédité... Et ça fait froid dans le dos, ça, je le reconnais.

\- Tout le monde ou presque avait une bonne raison de lui en vouloir, mais de là à le tuer, c'est un peu... extrême.

\- Et encore, ajouta Lyanna, je suis sure qu'on ne sait pas tout exactement sur toutes ses saloperies. »

Elle ne savait pas encore à quel point elle avait _raison_.

_§§§§_

Habillée d'un pantalon jaune vif et d'une chemise rose pâle, Talisa Maegyr détonnait fortement dans l'ambiance froide et aseptisée de la morgue.

Elle souriait, radieuse, et en entrant, les deux policiers surent instantanément qu'elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez de nouveau ? Lui demanda immédiatement Brienne, après lui avoir dit bonjour.

\- J'ai trouvé ! S'exclama-t-elle, la voix remplie d'excitation et de joie.

\- Vous avez trouvé quoi exactement ? Demanda Jaime.

\- La manière dont on peut se procurer de la veuve noire, je sais qui en vend, ou du moins qui en possède ! Et qui, du coup, a pu peut-être en vendre à quelqu'un.

\- Oh vraiment ?

\- Oui ! Vous vous souvenez de Qyburn ?

\- Le médecin qui s'est fait virer il y a quelques années pour faute grave ? Ou quelque chose comme ça, j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment suivit tout ça, avoua Brienne.

\- Moi non plus. Enfin je le connais un peu. C'est lui qui m'a soigné quand j'ai dû me faire amputer de la main après mon accident de voiture, c'est lui qui m'a posé ma prothèse, ajouta son collègue. Un bon médecin mais il est un peu... bizarre, c'est sûr.

\- Hé bien il se trouve qu'il est pharmacien désormais, et il se pourrait qu'il vende deux ou trois trucs pas forcément légaux au marché noir, et apparemment, le poison de la veuve noire en fait partie...

\- Bien, enfin une bonne nouvelle dans cette foutue enquête qui n'avance pas d'un pouce depuis qu'elle a commencé ! S'écria alors Jaime.

\- Vous avez son adresse ? Histoire qu'on aille lui rendre une petite visite.

\- Yep. Et bonne chance. »

Les deux policiers sortirent alors, et, quelques secondes plus tard, Talisa entendit son téléphone sonner.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, sachant déjà qui la contactait avant même de lire le nom sur l'écran de son portable.

Et ça ne rata pas, et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en voyant le nom Bronn Néra y être inscrit.

Elle décrocha immédiatement, ayant conscience qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper.

« Allô ?

\- Ah, bonjour très chère Talisa ! Ne serais-je pas en train de parler à la plus merveilleuse des médecins légistes ?

Elle roula des yeux, amusée malgré tout.

\- Bronn, tu sais bien que je suis la seule médecin légiste que tu connaisses, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et alors ? Ça ne change rien à tes qualités ! Dis-moi donc, y-a-t-il du nouveau sur nos deux idiots préférés ?

\- Je... peu importe. Et, attends... comment tu savais qu'ils allaient venir ici aujourd'hui, précisément à cette heure-ci de la journée ?

\- Jaime l'a dit à Tyrion, qui me l'a dit ensuite. Tu sais très bien qu'il est tout aussi déterminé que moi à ne pas perdre ce pari.

\- Ce pari est stupide...

\- Dit celle qui y participe. Bonjour la mauvaise foi. Et puis ce n'est pas stupide, c'est juste du bon sens, ce sont _eux_ qui sont stupides, de toute évidence. Mais bon, c'est pas grave, on les aime quant même ! Même si parfois j'ai pas mal envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre, tellement ils sont _lennntttsss_ à comprendre ce qui se passe.

\- Oui enfin, je participe, je participe, c'est vite dit je te signale... Je suis dans le camp des « vous voyez quelque chose qui n'existe pas, ils vont pas finir ensemble, vous êtes trop cons bordel, arrêtez de jouer les entremetteurs et les Emma au rabais, bordel de dieu, vous êtes emmerdants à la fin ! »

\- Ouais, enfin ton « camp », comme tu te dis, commence à être de plus en plus réduit... Tu savais que Sansa Stark avait commencé à les shipper elle aussi ? Vous êtes foutus, c'est une des plus grandes shippeuses de Port-Réal, vous pouvez rien faire contre ça !

\- Je devrais être impressionnée ?

\- Tu devrais trembler de peur tu veux dire ! Même _Arya_ a commencé à parier elle aussi. Même si je pense qu'elle s'en fout dans le fond, c'était principalement pour avoir la paix, et pour l'amour de la compétition. Je dis ça parce qu'elle m'a lâché un truc du genre : « oui, ces deux crétins sont amoureux sans s'en rendre compte et sans se l'avouer, et oui Bronn tu seras le témoin de Jaime à leur mariage j'en suis sure, maintenant arrête de me casser les pieds avec ça... » Bon, faut dire que je peux être un peu chiant avec ça.

\- Un peu... _un_ _peu_ Bronn ? Sérieusement ? Ça fait des mois que tu nous casses les ovaires à essayer de foutre ces deux-là ensemble ! Et ça n'a toujours pas marché ! Parce que t'es un entremetteur de merde ! Et qu'il n'y a rien, absolument rien entre eux !

\- Non, ça c'est parce qu'ils sont trop cons pour ouvrir les yeux ! S'exclama le barman avec obstination.

\- Je suis pas convaincue.

\- Oui, enfin tu sais, ça avait pas si mal commencé... Avant que Jaime ne l'invite à sortir... et qu'elle ne lui rit au visage parce qu'elle pensait qu'il se foutait de sa gueule... Et le fait qu'ils se sont jamais expliqués sur ça est un sacré problème. Ils sont vraiment trop bornés. Pas vraiment un super bon départ.

\- Ça je te le fais pas dire...

\- Enfin bon, une fois que ce malentendu sera réglé, tout ira bien ! Et puis, ça se voit quant même qu'ils s'aiment ces deux idiots, ils sont juste trop fiers (ou trop cons) pour l'admettre. Même s'il faudrait quant même qu'ils veillent à s'enlever le balai qu'ils ont dans le cul, parce que ça commence à faire long...

\- Et toi tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de la vie sexuelle des autres.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de toi et Élisa Martell ? Je suis sûr que ça doit être très intéressant...

\- Laisse ma copine en dehors de ça, tu veux ? Et tu sais, on peut aussi parler de toi et Oberyn.

\- T'es vraiment pas drôle...

\- Toi non plus. Et je te ferais dire, pour répondre à ta première question, que non, il n'y a rien eu d'intéressant ou de palpitant ou de croustillant, ils sont venus pour parler de l'enquête avec moi, je leur ai livré les nouvelles informations que je possède, et ils sont partis pour enquêter. Rien de plus.

\- C'est chiant.

\- La vie c'est souvent comme ça. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, j'ai des choses à faire.

\- Très bien... Merci de m'avoir répondu, même si j'ai envie de dire, rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

\- On est pas dans un soap opéra, c'est pas _Amour, Gloire et Beauté_ ici, c'est logique qu'il ne se passe rien.

\- Ça reste chiant.

\- Toi aussi t'es chiant. Allez, à plus.

\- Ok, salut. Autre chose ?

\- Oui. Arrête de m'appeler sur mes heures de travail, surtout si c'est pour me dire des conneries pareilles.

\- Au moins mes conneries font rire.

\- Certes, fit-elle, juste avant de raccrocher. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater pour de bon de rire.

Oui, en vérité, il avait raison.

Ça lui avait permis de bien se marrer.

_A suivre_...


	8. Je ne veux plus avoir peur (NymeriaMyr

Chapitre 7 : Je ne veux plus avoir peur. (Nymeria/Myrcella).

**\- ****Le Mille-Prompts : 37. ****Personnage – Myrcella Baratheon.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 91. J'aime … [nom d'un personnage au choix].**

_**\- Super 2000 : le concours du 18 : [Défi 082 : F] Écrire un yuri.**_

_**\- **__**Le Mois des Fiertés : **__**9\. **__**(situation) Recevoir du soutien d'une source incongrue.**_

**\- Ships farfelus : Myrcella Baratheon/Nymeria Sand.**

**\- Pick A Card : Five of Hearts: Écrivez une fanfiction sur l'amour familiale. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction avec un pairing rare.**

**\- ****Collectionner les POP : POP Aloy : ****Expression sévère : Écrire sur Tobias Snape ou un personnage sévère.**

**\- ****Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 59. « Parfois les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 8 défis.**

Myrcella Baratheon savait qu'elle aimait les femmes depuis qu'elle avait quatorze ans.

Elle ne savait pas exactement _quand_ elle l'avait comprit pour de bon, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ça lui était apparut comme une véritable évidence quand elle l'avait réalisé.

Pour elle, ça avait commencé par un simple petit béguin pour sa cousine, Shireen Baratheon.

Au début, elle avait crut que ça ne durerait pas, et en un sens, elle avait eu raison, son coup de cœur pour la jolie jeune fille au visage en partie défiguré avait finit par cesser, certes, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêchée de retomber amoureuse, d'autres jeunes femmes, plus tard.

Elle avait dix-sept quand elle avait rencontré Nymeria Martell pour la première fois, et ça n'avait clairement pas été le coup de foudre.

À l'époque, elles n'étaient même pas amies, juste de vagues connaissances, rien de plus, et ça leur convenait à toutes les deux, ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient beaucoup de points communs non plus...

La jeune femme était à ce moment-là en couple avec les jumelles Poulet, Jeyne et Jennelyn, avec qui elle avait fini par rompre deux ans plus tard.

Myrcella avait suivit cela de loin, bataillant encore avec elle-même pour réussir à accepter qui elle était, plutôt difficilement d'ailleurs (le fait d'avoir dû grandir avec Robert Baratheon comme père n'avait pas vraiment aidé, même si elle avait d'un autre côté son oncle Renly pour contrebalancer ça), et, n'étant toujours pas sorti du placard, elle avait continué d'avoir ses béguins dans son coin.

Puis, quand elle avait eu vingt-et-un ans, elle avait revu Nymeria à la fête d'anniversaire de Trystan Martell, le cousin de la jeune femme, que Myrcella ne connaissait pas plus que cela, mais puisque tout le monde connaissait tout le monde et était également lié à tout le monde dans cette foutue ville, la jeune Baratheon avait bien évidemment été invitée.

Elle s'y était plutôt ennuyée, jusqu'à l'arrivée en fanfare de Nymeria, qui était de toute évidence bien différente de la timide et douce Shireen Baratheon, et par extension, de Myrcella elle-même.

Nymeria était... différente, bien plus exubérante que pouvait l'être Myrcella, et au cours de la soirée, elles avaient discuté ensemble, n'ayant rien d'autre de bien intéressant à faire, et elles avaient ri plusieurs fois, aussi.

Myrcella n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre quelle succession d'évènements avait fait qu'elle étaient désormais ensemble, mais en tout cas, ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de la belle Dornienne.

Et qu'elle était heureuse avec elle, aussi.

_§§§§_

« Quand est-ce que tu comptes dire à ta mère... pour nous deux ? »

Ce n'était peut-être pas forcément le meilleur moment pour poser la question, surtout après les évènements des jours précédents, mais quant même, elles étaient en couple depuis désormais presque trois ans, en secret, Myrcella n'ayant toujours pas parlé à ses parents du fait qu'elle avait une petite-amie.

Myrcella avait alors soupiré.

« Je ne sais pas encore Nymeria, tu sais bien que... ma famille... enfin, c'est compliqué.

\- Myrcella, ton père n'est plus là pour te faire peur ou te faire te sentir mal à cause de ce que tu es, de _qui_ tu es...

\- Ça aussi je le sais.

\- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te forcer la main, mon cœur, seulement... je suis fatiguée de me cacher, fatiguée que personne ne soit au courant, en dehors de nous, de mes sœurs, de mon père et de ma tante... et de mon autre tante, bien évidemment. Je veux juste savoir... si tu es prête ou non, à le dire. À sortir du placard. Parce que moi oui. Enfin, c'est déjà le cas pour moi, mais je suis prête à crier notre relation au grand jour. Et si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi, alors... je peux encore attendre, ne t'en fais pas.

\- J'ai jamais parlé de _ça_ avec ma mère, déclara alors Myrcella. Ni avec mon père, parce que je sais très bien comment il aurait réagi s'il avait appris que... que je suis...

\- Que t'es lesbienne ?

\- Ouais... Même mon oncle Renly ne le sait pas, je n'ai jamais... Enfin, je n'ai jamais parlé ou discuté d'amour, de relation amoureuse ou même de relation sexuelle avec eux, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'y arrive pas... J'ai du mal à en parler, à mettre des mots sur ça, tu vois, même avec toi je galère à trouver les mots justes !

Nymeria se mit à sourire.

« Ce n'est pas grave tu sais... Et en ce qui concerne ta famille... Hé bien, on sait toutes les deux que Tommen ne te dira rien, et compte sur moi pour fracasser Joffrey si jamais il ose faire une seule remarque à notre sujet.

\- Oh, tu veux dire comme quand Sansa lui a cassé le nez lorsqu'il les a insultées elle et ta cousine Rhaenys ?

\- Quelque chose dans ce genre oui. Qu'est-ce qui te fait à ce point peur dis-moi ? Personne en ville, à part Joffrey et quelques autres connards, n'a dit quoi que ce soit à Sansa et Rhaenys, ou à Oberyn et Bronn, à Loras et Renly, à Talisa et Élisa, à Tyerne et Yara, à ma tante Elia et ma tante Ashara, ou à Shirei et Lyanna ! Est-ce que c'est le regard des autres qui te fait peur ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, en fait, c'est ma mère, elle... tu te souviens de quand ma famille, enfin mon père surtout, a coupé les ponts avec mon oncle Renly, une fois que sa relation avec Loras a été révélée au grand jour ? Toutes ces choses qu'il a dit sur lui après ça, les insultes, toutes ces horreurs...

Ma mère n'a rien dit contre ça à l'époque, sûrement parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il réagisse mal, mais je n'ai jamais eu son opinion sur ce sujet. Et même si nous sommes réconciliés avec eux maintenant que mon père est en taule, hé bien... j'ai toujours peur. et puis, elle est tellement stricte et sévère ! Elle... Je l'aime mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de lui en parler, peur qu'elle réagisse mal, parce que...

\- Parce que tu es sa fille ?

\- Exactement ! Alors, je sais que c'est absurde, mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de me confier à elle, je n'ai pas une relation aussi... disons, proche et franche que celle que tu as avec ton père.

\- Mon père est un cas à part... _Très_ à part... Y en a pas deux comme lui. Enfin bon je suis pas là pour parler de moi, mais de toi... Et c'est pas pour te donner un conseil à la noix, mais je pense vraiment que ta mère ne va pas te rejeter à cause ça. Et puis ta mère n'est pas idiote, elle va bien finir par comprendre que nous ne sommes pas _juste _des colocataires, à force...

Myrcella ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Oui, enfin tu sais, pas mal de gens pensaient encore que Sansa et Rhaenys étaient « de bonnes amies » jusqu'il y a encore quelques semaines, alors que c'était évident qu'elles flirtaient...

\- Pas faux... Mais surtout... ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas encore prête, d'accord ? Bon, je vais y aller, il faut que j'aille voir mon père, fit-elle en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant. Passe une bonne journée, rajouta-t-elle en embrassant sa petite-amie. Je t'aime ma petite lionne.

Myrcella sourit à son tour.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite aspic... »

Lorsque Nymeria quitta leur appartement, Myrcella sentit son cœur se serrer.

Parce que sa petite-amie avait raison, et que ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle avait terriblement peur.

Mais en vérité, oui...

Elle devait parler à sa mère.

_§§§§_

Jamais au cours de sa vie Myrcella Baratheon ne se souvenait s'être sentie aussi nerveuse.

Ce fut avec les mains tremblantes qu'elle frappa à la porte de la maison dans laquelle sa mère et son beau-père Euron Greyjoy vivaient ensemble (Tommen vivant avec sa petite-amie Margaery Tyrell, la petite sœur de Loras, et Joffrey étant par chance en ce moment-même à Peyredragon, donc suffisamment loin d'eux pour ne _pas_ être une nuisance...), et quand Cersei lui ouvrit, elle essaya de se dire avec conviction « tout va bien se passer ».

Et ce, même si elle n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

« Oh, bonjour Myrcella, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, très bien, mentit-elle, et toi ?

\- Oui, je vais bien, ton oncle n'est venu arrêter personne ici, que ce soit moi ou Euron, donc je suppose que ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venue pour te parler d'un truc important... Est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, tu es toujours chez toi. Je t'en pris, vas t'asseoir, je vais nous un faire un thé...

\- Je pense que j'en aurai bien besoin, marmonna Myrcella pour elle-même. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme, sa tasse dans les mains, souffla tout doucement sur son thé goût caramel afin de repousser le plus longtemps possible la conversation, histoire de trouver une bonne excuse pour ne pas parler.

Bon, pas sûr que ça puisse rester efficace très longtemps non plus...

Et en effet, quelques secondes plus tard, sa mère déclara :

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ma chérie ?

\- Moi ? Non, bien sûr que non... »

Cersei la regarda alors, l'air de dire « ta crédibilité vient de se barrer en courant et est en train de te faire coucou depuis le bus » ou tout simplement « oui, bien sûr Myrcella, on te croit », et avec un air concerné et inquiet.

Myrcella soupira alors.

Il fallait bien qu'elle se jette à l'eau, non ?

« Je... si je suis là c'est parce que... bafouilla-t-elle, je veux te dire que... enfin... j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à en parler et que j'avais peur que tu réagisses mal, et je...

Cersei sembla avoir pitié de son inconfort, et s'empressa de presser la main de sa fille dans la sienne, avant de lui sourire.

\- Myrcella, je suis ta mère, je suis là pour toi, je t'écoute, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, pas vrai ?

La jeune femme se mit à sourire, mais elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier légèrement, signe qu'elle risquait de pleurer à tout moment, et le visage de Cersei se ferma à ce moment-là.

\- Ce que tu as à me dire... Ça n'a rien à voir avec Littlefinger, pas vrai ?

Sa fille fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

Cela faisait dix jours au moins que l'homme était mort, quel rapport exactement cela avait-il avec ce qu'elle avait à dire ?

\- Non ! Absolument pas, pourquoi ?

La mairesse se détendit instantanément.

\- Bien, tant mieux... je dis cela parce qu'on a encore découvert des choses pas très nettes à son sujet, et j'avais peur... que tu sois impliquée.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir, ne t'en fais pas... je... »

Et si elle la rejetait ?

Et si Nymeria avait tort ?

_Parfois les choses arrivent parce qu'elles doivent arriver._

Peut-être qu'elle devrait en passer par là, qui sait...

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se lança enfin.

« Maman, je suis ici pour te dire que... j'aime les femmes. Je suis lesbienne. Voilà... »

Le nœud qu'elle avait dans le ventre s'évanouit alors quelque peu, maintenant qu'elle avait vidé son sac, et elle regarda alors sa mère avec anxiété, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

Puis, à sa grande surprise, Cersei se mit à sourire.

Sa mère ne souriait presque jamais d'ordinaire, excepté les sourires polis qu'elle se forçait à arborer en société, et qui étaient souvent plus crispés qu'autre chose.

Mais les sourires sincères, même si elle en produisait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté Robert et rencontré Euron Greyjoy (et malgré la réputation plutôt sulfureuse du bonhomme, les choses se passaient bien) restaient malgré tout assez rares, excepté lorsqu'elle était avec ses enfants ou ses frères.

« Myrcella, s'il te plaît, ne me regarde pas comme si tu croyais que j'allais te renier pour ça, d'accord ? Tu pensais que je m'attendais forcément à ce que tu épouses un homme un jour, ou quelque chose comme ça ? Non pas que tu sois supposée te marier tout court d'ailleurs...

\- Je... hé bien, oui, répondit Myrcella avec hésitation. Enfin, c'est comme ça que les choses se passent d'ordinaire.

Cersei se mit alors à soupirer, avant de la regarder avec un sérieux presque terrifiant.

\- Écoute-moi Myrcella... J'ai été mariée à Robert, et j'ai été malheureuse pendant des années, Lysa Tully a été la compagne de Petyr Baelish, et ça ne l'a pas rendue heureuse pour autant, et tu seras d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Sansa Stark est bien plus heureuse avec Rhaenys Targaryen qu'elle ne l'était quand elle sortait encore avec ton frère.

Je suis heureuse avec Euron, parce que c'est quelqu'un de bien, et que je l'aime, mais si ce n'est pas le modèle de vie qui te convient, hé bien soit, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Et peu m'importe que tu sois en couple avec un homme, avec une femme, ou même avec un homme _et_ une femme, ou avec deux femmes, tu fais ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas là pour te juger...

\- Maman ! S'exclama Myrcella, rougissante et presque gênée. Je... enfin, je n'en suis pas là.

\- Peu importe... Je veux que tu sois heureuse, tout simplement.

\- Je... merci maman.

Dire que Myrcella Baratheon était surprise était un euphémisme.

Elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que sa mère la rejette violemment, mais... entendre tout cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Avoir ce soutien indéfectible et inattendu lui donnait envie de pleurer, mais de joie cette fois.

\- Et... j'ai une copine aussi, ajouta-t-elle. J'aime... Nymeria Martell.

Le sourire de Cersei s'accentua.

\- Petite cachottière ! J'aurais dû savoir que vous n'étiez pas _juste_ des colocataires... ironisa-t-elle.

\- Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, fit Myrcella avec un rire nerveux.

\- Et ça explique beaucoup de choses, je l'avoue. »

Myrcella laissa alors un sourire béat apparaître sur son visage.

Sa mère l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, sans la juger, les choses n'auraient pas pu mieux se passer, et elle sentit sa peur s'évanouir complètement.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans les bras de Cersei.

« Je t'aime maman...

La mairesse la serra alors contre elle également.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie... »

_A suivre_...


	9. Je ne pense pas que ce soit mal (Daener

Chapitre 8 : Je ne pense pas que ce soit mal. (Daenerys/Drogo)

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 69. Duo – Daenerys / Khal Drogo.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 50. Sanitaire.**

**\- Pick A Card : Seven of Hearts: Écrivez une fanfiction sur l'amour chanceux. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur la confiance.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Aloy : Sa coiffure : Écrire sur Luna Lovegood avec une coiffure de hippie ou sur un personnage qui a une coiffure différente des autres.**

**\- ****Le défi des Belles Paroles : **_**#27 Il y a des hommes parfait**__**s**__** aux **__**quatre**__** coins du monde. Malheureusement la Terre est ronde.**_

_**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 44. La rage de [Lilith] se fit si brûlante qu'[elle] aurait été capable de réduire une ville en cendres.**_

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 6 défis.**

C'est avec un air un peu grognon, bien qu'amusé, que Bronn raccrocha, avant de se tourner vers « l'assemblée » (petit groupe aurait été plus exact...) qui se trouvait juste devant lui, dans son bar, constituée de Daenerys Targaryen, et de son époux Drogo, mais également de Missandei, Ver Gris, ainsi que de Tyrion Lannister, qui revenait tout juste des sanitaires.

« Alors, lança Daenerys, j'imagine que les choses n'avancent pas beaucoup.

Avec sa longue chevelure blonde tressée d'une manière sophistiquée et surtout compliquée, elle détonnait totalement au sein de leur petit groupe, tout comme son mari, qui arborait une coiffure semblable, et au moins tout aussi compliquée à faire.

Tyrion se demandait sincèrement quand les deux amoureux pouvaient trouver le temps pour se coiffer de cette manière tout les jours, vraiment...

(Oui, il n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à foutre que de se poser ce genre de question en ce moment, effectivement...)

\- Non, effectivement. Talisa n'a aucune nouvelle intéressante, c'en est désespérant.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais ? Ironisa Tyrion, un verre de vin à la main. Ils sont en service, déjà qu'ils flirtent pas en temps normal, ils allaient pas non plus le faire devant Talisa !

\- T'es dans quel camp toi déjà ?

\- Le camp « ces deux crétins ne feront rien par eux-même, enfermons les quelque part afin d'avoir la paix et que la situation se débloque enfin. »

\- On en est rendu à combien de camps à ce stade ? Demanda Missandei, ravie de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à l'enquête autour de la mort de son ancien bourreau.

\- Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que tout le monde forme son propre camp, ou plutôt son propre avis sur la situation, fit Ver Gris avec un air amusé.

\- En même temps, fit alors Drogo, toute cette histoire est devenu un beau bordel, et je me demande vraiment comment ça se fait qu'ils ne soient toujours pas au courant de cette histoire de pari.

\- Ils sont trop cons pour réaliser qu'ils s'aiment, déclara Bronn, ça veut dire qu'ils sont également trop cons pour se rendre compte de ce qu'on est en train de faire...

\- Évite d'insulter mon frère et ma future belle-sœur Bronn, tu veux ?

\- Ta belle-sœur ? Au train où ça va, je pense que tu peux te brosser, ils seront pas ensemble avant la fin de l'année, ça c'est sûr...

\- Dit celui qui a parié sur le fait qu'ils seraient ensemble avant la fin du mois.

\- Oui, ben ça c'était avant la fête et qu'ils s'engueulent pour des conneries, parce qu'ils sont trop cons et trop fiers pour faire le truc le plus simple du monde : discuter de ce qui ne va pas !

\- Tu peux leur faire confiance pour être les personnes les plus bornées du monde, dit Tyrion, toujours aussi amusé, bien qu'un peu désespéré.

\- Et je te fais confiance pour trouver une bonne idée pour mettre ces deux crétins ensemble.

\- Je suis pas entremetteur je te signale.

\- Non mais t'es avocat. Tu vas bien trouver quelque chose !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est à _moi_ de trouver quelque chose ? Bordel, je suis pas le seul à être impliqué !

\- On pourrait peut-être aussi, je sais pas... proposa Daenerys, qui semblait être la seule personne sensée de la pièce, laisser les choses se faire naturellement !

\- Ça fait plus de six mois qu'on laisse les choses se faire toutes seule, et il ne s'est toujours _rien_ passé, fit Tyrion, donc je dois avouer que ça commence légèrement à faire long. Et mon frère est encore vexé et n'a toujours pas compris que non, elle ne se foutait pas de lui, et elle ne l'a pas compris non plus apparemment. Vu qu'elle pense encore que c'était une blague de mauvais goût.

\- _Il y a des hommes parfait__s__ aux __quatre__ coins du monde, __fit Bronn avec un air faussement philosophique__. Malheureusement la Terre est ronde._

\- Traduction ? Demanda l'avocat. Et surtout, quel est le foutu rapport exactement ?

\- Ton frère est con. Tout simplement. Et pas doué. Et il va finir par me faire perdre du fric avec ses conneries !

\- Je suis sure qu'il sera très chagriné en l'apprenant, fit Missandei avec un air moqueur.

\- Oui enfin bon, je te ferais remarquer Missandei, que j'ai touché pas mal de pognon pour le pari sur la relation de Sansa et Rhaenys.

\- On devrait arrêter de faire des paris sur les relations des gens, se permit d'ajouter Drogo.

\- Entièrement d'accord, s'exclamèrent en chœur tout les autres, excepté Bronn lui-même, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Gens de peu de foi ! Vous verrez bien que j'ai raison !

\- Mouais... je suis pas convaincu, déclara Tyrion en finissant son verre. »

Alors qu'elle voyait ses amis parler et sourire voire rire ensemble, Daenerys enserra la main de son mari dans la sienne, se disant que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils puissent réussir encore à rire un peu en ces heures sombres, emplies de doutes et de suspicion.

_§§§§_

Tyrion Lannister se souvenait encore parfaitement du jour où Missandei et Ver Gris étaient venus le voir pour lui demander son aide, il s'en souvenait comme d'un jour où il s'était dit qu'il pourrait enfin prendre sa revanche sur Littlefinger.

Et le faire payer, pour absolument _tout_.

Oh, maintenant qu'il était mort, tout cela lui semblait bien vain, en vérité...

Il avait accepté de les aider immédiatement, bien évidemment, malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement de quoi le payer, déjà parce que c'était la chose juste à faire, mais aussi pour des raisons plus... personnelles.

Disons tout simplement que Missandei, Ver Gris, et Ros n'étaient pas les seules personnes travaillant pour Petyr Baelish qui avaient pu souffrir de ses méthodes...

L'avocat avait rencontré Shae quand elle travaillait encore en tant que prostituée dans l'un des innombrables bordel de Littlefinger à l'époque où ceux-ci étaient encore ouverts, et Tyrion avait d'ailleurs été son client à l'époque, à ses débuts, avant de finalement tomber amoureux d'elle et de commencer à sortir avec elle.

Puis les maisons closes de Baelish avaient dû fermer, et c'était là seulement qu'il avait fini par comprendre deux ou trois trucs.

Les coups, les insultes, les différentes cicatrices (qui, prétendait-elle, étaient accidentelles), ainsi que les diverses fractures qu'elle avait eu à plusieurs reprises, à cause de clients, disons... particuliers.

Si elle était accroc aux anti-douleur désormais, c'était entièrement de sa faute, si il ne l'avait certes jamais battue lui-même directement, il l'avait laissée souffrir aux mains de salopards sans rien faire.

Le jour où il l'avait appris...

La rage de Tyrion Lannister se fit si brûlante qu'il aurait été capable de réduire une ville en cendres.

Il avait eu envie de tuer Littlefinger de ses propres mains, de l'étrangler, de le faire mourir dans les pires souffrances qui soient.

Il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, et aujourd'hui, même s'il en était reconnaissant au meurtrier, il ressentait un certain désagrément à l'idée de n'avoir pas pu emprisonner ce foutu enfoiré.

Jamais Shae n'aurait droit à la justice et Tyrion le regrettait réellement.

Enfin bon, c'était toujours mieux que rien.

__§§§§__

Daenerys et Drogo faisaient probablement partis des quelques habitants de la villequi, d'un point de vue personnel, n'en voulaient pas réellement à Littlefinger.

Bon, ils ne le supportaient pas du tout, en vérité, comme tout le monde, mais eux-même n'avaient pas de gros griefs contre lui.

Enfin, ses pratiques crasseuses dans ses anciennes maisons closes leur avaient quant même donné envie de vomir, évidemment.

Et s'il n'y avait que cela...

Aussi, alors qu'ils sortaient du bar de Bronn afin de rentrer chez eux, Drogo, pensant à l'enquête en cours, se souvint alors d'un détail advenu lors de la soirée.

« Dis-moi Dany, tu crois qu'on devrait dire à Tyrion que Shae a fait une apparition éclair à la soirée de Littlefinger, alors qu'elle était supposée ne pas venir, et qu'elle a eu un entretien avec lui ?

Ils étaient les seuls à les avoir vus ensemble, cette scène étant advenue à la fin de la soirée.

La dragonne avait alors haussé les épaules.

\- J'imagine qu'elle le lui a déjà dit. Et si la police nous interroge, on aura qu'à le leur dire... »

Daenerys Targaryen était actuellement réellement heureuse.

Issue d'une famille quelque peu... compliquée, coincée pendant un temps avec un père violent et un grand frère... tout aussi violent que lui, qui était mort lors d'un crash d'avion quand elle était encore adolescente, seuls sa mère et son autre grand frère étaient encore en vie dans sa famille, ainsi que son neveu Jon, qu'elle ne voyait à vrai dire pas très souvent.

Elle avait rencontré Drogo quand elle avait vingt-deux ans et lui vingt-cinq, et le coup de foudre avait été immédiat, étant tout deux des fans de fantasy et entre autre de dragons, ils avaient tout de suite sympathisé, jusqu'à finir par sortir ensemble et se marier quelques années plus tard.

Malgré son passé un peu douloureux, la jeune femme s'estimait plus chanceuse dans l'ensemble que ses deux amis, et elle se rappelait encore comment tout avait commencé...

Le tout en question étant leur croisade contre Littlefinger.

En effet, un nombre assez conséquent de femmes et d'hommes ayant autrefois travaillé dans les maisons closes de Petyr Baelish (qui étaient connues pour leurs pratiques plutôt... _extrêmes_) avaient désormais besoin de prendre des anti-douleur de façon fréquente pour réussir à fonctionner normalement dans la vie de tout les jours, afin de ne pas s'écrouler de douleur.

Shae en faisait bien évidemment partie, mais elle n'était pas la seule...

Et si, fort heureusement pour eux, Missandei et Ver Gris n'en faisaient pas parti, le fait est qu'ils avaient subi tout deux comme un électrochoc la mort subite et inattendue de trois de leurs anciennes collègues : Irri, Doreah et Marei, toutes trois mortes d'une overdose d'analgésiques...

C'était là et seulement là que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient réveillés, et avaient décidé d'essayer de s'attaquer à lui, et ce même en connaissant les risques et qu'ils savaient qu'ils risquaient surtout de perdre et d'y laisser des plumes.

Et si Dany était bien décidée à les aider à l'époque, maintenant, elle espérait simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas impliqués dans cette sale affaire.

_§§§§_

Seulement quelques minutes après avoir discuté avec Talisa, Brienne et Jaime se rendirent tout deux au domicile de Qyburn.

En effet s'il avait été plutôt complexe et ardu pour la médecin légiste de réussir à trouver le nom du seul pharmacien de Port-Réal qui était susceptible de posséder de la veuve noire chez lui, trouver son adresse, en revanche, avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Ainsi, lorsque les deux policiers frappèrent à sa porte, le pharmacien leur ouvrit immédiatement la porte :

« M. Qyburn ? Lui demanda alors Brienne.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Brienne Torth et Jaime Lannister, nous sommes de la police... Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions... C'est au sujet de la mort de Petyr Baelish.

\- Oh, vous voulez parler de Littlefinger ? Fit-il avec un sourire de complet mépris, clairement dirigé envers le défunt, en les laissant entrer. Je doute que Westeros le regrette réellement, au fond.

\- Peut-être, répliqua Jaime avec un ton sec, mais il a été assassiné, et maintenant il s'agit pour nous de trouver qui a fait cela.

Qyburn se mit à ricaner.

\- Bonne chance pour cela, leur confia-t-il, au moins la moitié de la ville voulait sa peau, et je ne parle là que de Port-Réal...

\- Était-ce votre cas également ? Lui demanda Brienne.

Il haussa tout simplement les épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas Littlefinger qui m'a fait radier de l'Ordre des Médecins, même si je ne l'estimais pas, je n'avais aucune raison réelle de vouloir le tuer... Et de plus, je n'étais pas là pendant la réception. J'étais au restaurant ce soir-là, jusque très tard et plusieurs personnes pourront vous l'assurer. Mais je doute que ce soit spécifiquement mon statut de potentiel suspect qui vous a fait tout deux venir jusqu'ici...

\- Non, en effet... Talisa Maegyr, après autopsie du corps de la victime, nous a révélé qu'il avait été empoisonné au moyen d'un poison très spécifique et très rare... De la veuve noire, plus précisément. De plus, elle nous a également indiqué que vous étiez la seule personne connue à en avoir en votre possession.

\- Et, rajouta Jaime avec sarcasme, je doute que, si jamais vous en avez vendu, la personne qui en a acheté l'ait fait dans le but d'empoisonner ses rats avec...

Le sourire de Qyburn se fit amusé (et Brienne elle-même se surprit à sourire) avant qu'il ne commence à brusquement froncer les sourcils.

\- De la veuve noire, vous dites ? En effet, je pense en posséder dans ma boutique, mais très peu, et dans une pièce à laquelle personne ne peut accéder, moi excepté, et je n'y vais moi-même jamais de toute façon.

\- Comment vous êtes vous procuré le poison ?

\- Mon prédécesseur, l'éminent et honorable Pycelle, qui a également exercé en tant que médecin légiste pendant un temps, me l'a légué lorsqu'il m'a vendu son officine. Quand j'ai compris ce que c'était, je n'y ai plus touché, et j'ai pris la précaution d'enfermer tout cela là où personne ne peut aller.

\- Vous n'en avez donc jamais vendu à qui que ce soit ?

\- Moi non, il se pourrait que Pycelle en ait vendu autrefois, je pense, il faudrait que je vérifie ses vieux registres afin d'en être sûr, puisqu'on ne peut plus lui parler maintenant, et le lui demander, le pauvre homme étant complètement sénile. En ce qui me concerne... en vérité, je pense ne pas vous avoir encore tout dit, réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Les deux policiers se figèrent instantanément.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Le questionna Jaime, un brin suspicieux.

\- Hé bien... je n'en ai personnellement jamais vendu, seulement... vous rappelez-vous de mon ancien employé, Gregor Clegane ?

\- Vous voulez dire la Montagne ? Celui que vous avez viré et qui est introuvable depuis ?

\- Exact. Peu de temps après l'avoir renvoyé, j'ai retrouvé ma pharmacie saccagée et de nombreuses choses avaient disparu... Tout était tellement en bazar que je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais peut-être que votre coupable s'est procuré de la veuve noire par le biais de Gregor Clegane, si jamais il m'en a bel et bien dérobé...

\- Comment pouvez-vous ne pas être au courant de ce qui a disparu _dans votre propre boutique _?

\- Tout était par terre, vous pensez bien que je n'ai pas fait la différence entre les pots cassés emplis de veuve noire et ceux qui avaient disparu !

\- Pourquoi vous aurait-il volé cela en particulier ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, peut-être croyait-il que cela se vendrait bien au marché noir... Il semblerait qu'il ait eu raison...

\- Donc si je comprends bien, résuma rapidement Brienne, il est possible qu'il y ait dans la nature un fou dangereux avec en sa possession un poison extrêmement dangereux ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, peut-être n'a-t-il absolument rien à voir avec cela, et je suis navré de vous décevoir d'avance, mais je n'ai toujours aucune idée d'où il peut bien se trouver.

Brienne soupira alors.

\- Ce n'est pas grave fit-elle, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour le retrouver lui, ou retrouver le coupable... A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de la même personne... Merci pour votre coopération, et bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous également. »

Alors qu'ils sortaient, Brienne ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Ils n'étaient définitivement pas sortis de l'auberge...

_A suivre..._


	10. C'est très embarrassant(OberynBronn)

Chapitre 9 : C'est très embarrassant... (Oberyn/Bronn).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 952. Rencontre – Dans une auberge (enfin, plutôt dans un bar mais c'est pareil…).**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 87. Se grouiller/se dépêcher.**

**\- ****Le Mois des Fiertés : **_**19.**__** (émotion) Se sentir vivant.**_

_**\- **__**Pick A Card : **__**Ace of Hearts:**__** Écrivez une fanfiction sur un flirt. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction à propos de quelqu'un qui a démissionné du département des mystères.**_

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Marie Laveau : Son serpent : Écrire sur Nagini ou sur un autre serpent.**

**\- ****Défi des Belles Paroles :**_**#33 Ce**__**ux**__** qui pense**__**nt**__** que c'est impossible sont priés de ne pas déranger ceux qui essayent.**_

_**\- **__**Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 48. Mon serpent/tarentule **__**s**__**'est échappé(e) et j'ai oublié de prévenir le voisin du dessous qui en est terrifié.**_

**\- Ships Farfelus : Oberyn/Bronn.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 185. « Je reviendrai [la] chercher. » « J'en suis certain[e]. »**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 26. « Le désir de vengeance est un sentiment puissant et durable. Surtout quand il est renforcé chaque fois qu'on se regarde dans une glace. »**

**\- ****Toujours plus : Fusionner ****10**** défis.**

Oberyn Martell était actuellement profondément… agacé.

Enfin non, le mot agacé n'était peut-être pas assez fort pour pouvoir décrire son état de profond énervement.

Il avait passé une très mauvaise journée, déjà, ce qui n'arrangeait rien.

Enfin, ce n'était absolument rien en vérité, puisque la soirée risquait de se révéler être encore pire.

Et maintenant, il était 23 heures passé, et son ex, Ellaria Sand, l'avait appelé alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer chez lui, afin de l'informer que leur fille, Tyerne, était introuvable depuis plus de quatre heures, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait bien se trouver, et qu'elle songeait sérieusement à appeler la police.

Et depuis maintenant plus d'une demie-heure, il arpentait les rues de Port-Réal sans relâche, tout en pestant contre sa fille qui ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone, tandis qu'Ellaria (qui avait depuis appelé Jaime Lannister à la rescousse) fouillait un autre quartier de la ville.

Ce fut sans conviction réelle qu'il entra dans le premier bar qu'il trouva (et dans lequel il n'était jamais entré auparavant), et quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction en réalisant que oui, elle était bel et bien là…

Dans un bar…

Alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans…

Et qu'il était désormais presque minuit, et qu'elle était venue ici sans informer qui que ce soit de ses projets, même sa petite-amie (enfin, son ex maintenant, si il avait bien compris ce qu'Ellaria lui avait raconté…) n'en savait rien.

Oh par les Sept, celle-là, elle allait l'entendre…

Il s'empressa d'appeler Ellaria et de la rassurer au sujet de la disparition de leur fille, et celle-ci put également prévenir Jaime à ce sujet.

Jamais il ne s'était autant dépêché pour se rendre quelque part.

Le Dornien prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de ne pas s'énerver, et marcha rapidement en direction de sa fille.

_§§§§_

Cette gamine avait beau être drôle et un peu mignonne, Bronn devait malgré tout admettre qu'elle commençait à l'agacer légèrement.

Déjà, elle n'avait rien à faire ici, vu qu'elle était clairement mineure.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait refusé de lui servir une seule goutte d'alcool, et si elle était encore là c'était seulement parce qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait d'autres bars en ville qui n'auraient pas eu ce genre de scrupule.

Là, elle carburait plutôt à l'eau, c'était bien plus raisonnable...

Et aussi, elle avait l'air d'être profondément déprimée, et vraiment, Bronn n'avait pas signé pour ça, ce n'était pas son rôle de consoler les gamines esseulées et tristes, non, il avait autre chose à foutre de ses journées.

Ah, et elle lui avait fait des avances aussi, et elle était définitivement beaucoup trop jeune pour lui hein, merci bien, et pas du tout son genre, accessoirement.

Tout ça pour dire que Bronn Néra avait déjà connu de meilleures soirées que celle-ci.

Il soupira.

« Tu sais gamine, je voudrais pas jouer les rabats-joie, commença-t-il, mais déjà, tu ne devrais pas être ici, ensuite, je suis sûr que tu devrais être rentrée chez toi depuis longtemps…

\- Vous êtes pas mon père, répliqua Tyerne avec agressivité.

\- Et heureusement pour moi, je suis bien content de pas avoir eu à t'élever… Parce que t'es quant même sacrément chiante.

\- Je suis pas aussi insupportable que ça vous savez… la plupart du temps.

\- Oui ben aujourd'hui, tu l'es en tout cas.

Tyerne eut au moins la grâce d'afficher un air coupable, et Bronn leva les yeux au ciel.

Où était Tyrion quand on avait besoin de lui ?

Au moins, il aurait eu une excuse pour filer à l'anglaise et faire comme si il ne voyait pas la tristesse dans ses yeux, alors que là, vu que son bar était désert, ben, il avait pas vraiment le choix.

Et puis faut dire qu'elle lui faisait quant même un peu de peine.

\- Bon, raconte-moi, c'est quoi l'histoire ?

\- Ma copine m'a larguée aujourd'hui.

\- Ah ! Merde…

\- Oui, comme vous dites.

\- Et donc, ta première idée ça a été de te réfugier dans le premier bar venu pour essayer de te soûler pour oublier ça et flirter avec un type qui a l'âge d'être ton père ?

Tyerne contempla son verre d'eau avec consternation.

\- Ouais… je vous l'accorde, c'était plutôt puéril comme réaction.

\- Et aussi carrément stupide, ajouta Bronn.

\- Tyerne ? Lança alors une voix mi-calme, mi-énervée, et la jeune fille se retourna immédiatement.

\- Papa ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils de surprise. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, déclara l'homme en essayant de garder son calme, et figure-toi que moi aussi… Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant de venir ici, on a appelé la police, alors tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication jeune fille... »

La première chose que pensa Bronn en voyant Oberyn Martell pour la première fois fut qu'il était quant même sacrément bien foutu.

Une réflexion tout à fait vrai, et qui n'était absolument _pas _professionnelle.

Il secoua la tête.

C'était vraiment pas le moment…

Oberyn croisa les bras avec un air sévère, tandis que sa fille affichait un air penaud.

« Je suis désolée… je, c'était stupide… Pardon.

Oberyn soupira alors et son regard s'adoucit.

\- On en parlera à la maison, d'accord ? Et surtout, ne nous refais plus jamais une peur pareille, c'est clair ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Promis papa…

\- Bien, appelle donc ta mère et rassure-la, elle m'a déjà eu au téléphone, mais je pense qu'elle se sentira mieux si elle entend ta voix. »

Alors que sa fille s'exécutait, il se tourna vers le barman.

« J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas causé trop de désagréments.

Bronn haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

\- Vous savez, j'ai déjà vu pire à ce niveau-là. Enfin bon, par contre, vous penserez à régler mes honoraires de psy, parce qu'écouter pendant une bonne heure les complaintes d'une gamine en pleine crise d'adolescence, ça n'a vraiment rien de plaisant.

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de réussir à faire sourire légèrement Oberyn.

\- Je penserai à lui en faire part, ne vous en faites pas, ironisa-t-il, et cette fois, ce fut au tour de Bronn de sourire. Bon… si jamais elle revient par ici... Je reviendrai la chercher.

\- J'en suis certain, se surprit à dire Bronn, sans même comprendre pourquoi.

\- Bonne soirée, se contenta de répondre le Dornien. Et merci.

\- Bonne soirée à vous deux également. »

_§§§§_

Quand il revit Tyerne Martell dans son bar deux jours plus tard, Bronn leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

\- Je suis venue boire quelque chose, un chocolat chaud si possible.

\- La vraie raison ?

\- Je m'ennuie, j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un et t'es plutôt sympa comme mec, et puis aussi la copine de ma sœur, enfin de l'une de mes sœurs, m'a dit que t'étais gay, donc désolée pour l'autre soir… En clair je suis venue pour m'excuser. A nouveau, c'était très stupide.

\- Tu m'étonnes. T'inquiètes, du moment que tu ne prends plus la poudre d'escampette sans prévenir tes parents, moi ça me va… Au fait, tes parents savent où tu es cette fois ?

\- Oui, d'ailleurs mon père va venir me chercher tout à l'heure.

Bronn se trouva être étonnement ravi par cette perspective.

\- Ok, super.

\- Sinon, toi, ça va ?

\- J'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mon serpent s'est échappé et j'ai oublié de prévenir le voisin du dessous qui en est terrifié. Du coup je me suis fait engueuler. Bref, ça a été une journée compliquée.

Les yeux de Tyerne se mirent alors à briller avec intérêt.

\- Oh, t'as un serpent chez toi ? Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec mon père, il doit avoir au moins deux ou trois aspics chez lui je crois. D'ailleurs, il nous surnomme ses aspics des sables, mes sœurs et moi, tout le monde nous appelle comme ça maintenant.

\- Oh, vraiment ? »

Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques temps, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Oberyn.

__§§§§__

La situation était rapidement devenue absurde, et même temps, étrangement normale.

Du point de vue de Bronn en tout cas.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa rencontre avec Oberyn, et Tyerne continuait de venir à son bar tout les soirs, son père venait la chercher tout les soirs, puis discutait un petit peu avec Bronn, et dire que le Dornien lui plaisait était juste un magnifique euphémisme.

Ce qui était apparemment parfaitement réciproque, sois dit en passant...

Et c'était pour cette simple et bonne raison que Bronn était en ce moment-même avec son amie Talisa afin d'en… discuter.

Histoire qu'elle soit la première au courant de sa nouvelle relation (enfin la deuxième, Tyrion étant déjà au courant.)

Celle-ci l'avait regardé avec un air abasourdi, avant de cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises, de surprise.

« Tu es amoureux d'Oberyn Martell… D'accord… Tu… bordel de Dieu, par les Sept, j'arrive pas à y croire… Tu es amoureux du père de ma petite-amie.

\- Yep…

\- Tu peux me laisser quelques secondes pour digérer l'info s'il te plaît ? L'idée que tu puisses potentiellement devenir… mon futur beau-père me laisse un peu… perplexe.

\- Oh, mais je t'en pris…

\- Vous sortez ensemble du coup ?

\- Yep, effectivement.

\- Depuis combien de temps exactement ?

\- Trois-quatre jours je dirais.

\- Et tu me dis ça que maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec un faux air outré. Comment ça se passe du coup ?

\- Bien, super bien… Il me fait… me sentir vivant, je dirais. Tu veux d'autres détails ?

\- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle immédiatement. Garde… garde les détails pour toi surtout…

Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, avant que Talisa ne rajoute :

\- Blague à part, je suis contente pour toi, vraiment. Je suis contente que tu sois heureux. Parce que tu le mérites.

\- Merci Talisa. Toi aussi d'ailleurs. En parlant de couple, comment ça se passe entre toi et Élisa ?

\- Super bien ! En parlant de ça... »

__§§§§__

__Cinq ans plus tard___._

Brienne et Jaime n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé depuis leur discussion avec Qyburn, Gregor Clegane aka la Montagne était toujours aussi introuvable qu'avant, et par ailleurs, envoyer quelqu'un discuter avec Pycelle n'avait servi absolument à rien.

Et vu qu'ils ne savaient pas encore exactement à quelle heure il avait pu être empoisonné ou même à quelle heure il était mort, et que personne n'avait rien vu, hé bien, essayer de vérifier les alibis des uns et des autres n'avait pas vraiment servi à grand-chose.

En fait, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était là (alors que de son côté, Jaime était en train de mener une perquisition chez Lysa Tully, vu qu'elle était leur principale suspecte), dans la maison qu'occupaient Oberyn Martell et Bronn Néra, afin d'interroger le barman.

Et… ils étaient au lit en ce moment-même apparemment, alors qu'il était quelque chose comme trois heures de l'après-midi, et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était même pas surprise.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Super, elle était vraiment pas venue au bon moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle finit par frapper à la porte, et elle maudit les Sept Dieux et les Sept Enfers pour lui avoir fait choisir ce jour-là précisément pour venir chez eux.

En même temps, c'était clairement pas le moment non plus pour eux de faire ça, surtouten pleine journée, merde !

« Laissez-nous deux minutes Brienne, d'accord ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous en faites pas, j'ai tout mon temps... »

Quand Oberyn finit par enfin par lui ouvrir, il était complètement décoiffé, et vraiment, Brienne n'avait pas la moindre envie de lui poser une quelconque question.

« Oui, c'est pour quoi ?

\- Désolée de vous déranger… je voulais parler à Bronn, au sujet de la soirée de Littlefinger.

\- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda le barman en arrivant à son tour.

\- On piétine pour l'enquête, avoua-t-elle alors, je vais finir par croire qu'il va nous être impossible de la régler à force…

\- Rien n'est impossible ! Ceux qui pensent que c'est impossible sont priés de ne pas déranger ceux qui essayent, lança Bronn, et Brienne sourit avec amusement. Quel rapport avec moi ?

\- C'est vous qui avez servit les boissons pendant la soirée… Est-ce que vous avez vu quelqu'un s'approcher du verre de Littlefinger, est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose de suspect en général, est-ce que quelqu'un a échangé les verres, ou même a mis quelque chose dans son verre, n'importe quoi ?

\- Non, désolée Brienne, mais je n'ai absolument rien vu du tout…

La jeune femme soupira profondément.

\- Bordel de merde… on va jamais s'en sortir.

\- Vous n'avez aucune piste alors ?

\- Lysa Tully est notre seule suspecte crédible pour l'instant… Son mari la battait, elle le haïssait, elle avait peur de lui, il est très probable qu'elle ait voulu se venger de lui...

\- Le désir de vengeance est un sentiment puissant et durable, déclara Oberyn. Surtout quand il est renforcé chaque fois qu'on se regarde dans une glace. Si à chaque fois qu'elle se voyait elle voyait ce qu'il lui faisait subir, alors oui, c'est très probable, effectivement…

\- Je suis bien d'accord… Bon, si vous vous n'avez rien à rajouter, je vais y aller. »

Ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'elle allait résoudre le mystère…

__A suivre…__


	11. La coupable idéale (RenlyLoras)

Chapitre 10 : La coupable idéale (Renly/Loras).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 88. Duo – Renly / Loras.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 57. Un hôtel minable.**

**\- Pick A Card : Ten of Hearts: Écrivez une fanfiction sur la beauté de l'amour. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Viktor Krum.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Ymir : Ses tâches de rousseur : Écrire sur les Weasley ou sur un personnage qui a des tâches de rousseur.**

**\- ****Défi des Belles paroles : **_**#35 Vivre, ça n'est pas attendre que l'orage passe. Vivre, c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie.**_**  
**

**\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 46. « Je suis trop badass. - Tu fais partie du club de lecture. - Ouais, mais c'est un club de lecture badass. »**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 49. On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture.**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 27. « Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. »**

**\- Le Mois des Fierté : 24. (dialogue) « Et comment c'est, de vivre avec [personnage] ? » / « Eh bien, iel ne sait pas comment cuisiner ou nettoyer, mais j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me bats aux échecs. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 9 défis.**

Si il y avait bien une personne qui n'avait pas été surprise le jour où Loras Tyrell et Renly Baratheon s'étaient mis en couple, c'était bien Brienne Torth.

En vérité, personne n'avait réellement été surpris.

Le très jeune frère de Robert et de Stannis Baratheon et le grand frère de Margaery Tyrell avaient toujours été très proches, cela, tout le monde pouvait s'en rendre compte, et Brienne était sincèrement heureuse de les compter parmi ses amis.

La jeune policière au visage constellé de taches de rousseur ne pensait pas avoir déjà vu ailleurs un amour aussi beau que le leur, rarement du moins, quand elle les regardait, elle voyait deux jeunes gens amoureux, heureux, et oui, c'était réellement _beau _de son point de vue.

Oh que oui ils s'aimaient, ils s'aimaient vraiment, et ce même si tout n'avait pas toujours été facile pour eux deux.

Elle se souvenait encore de l'époque où ils vivaient cachés, dans l'ombre, se retrouvant souvent en cachette dans la chambre d'un hôtel minable, loin de tous, seules Margaery et Brienne étant au courant de leur liaison à l'époque.

Par chance, c'était du passé désormais.

Maintenant, Brienne repensait avec amusement et tendresse à plusieurs des conversations que le couple avait pu avoir et qu'elle avait écoutées, ou qu'elle-même avait eu avec eux.

__« Je suis trop badass ! ____S'était exclamé un jour Loras, ____sans que Brienne se rappelle réellement du contexte____.__

__\- Tu fais partie du club de lecture, ____avait répondu Renly avec amusement.__

__\- Ouais, mais c'est un club de lecture badass, ____avait rétorqué Loras avec obstination ____mais en souriant également___. »_

En repensant à cette conversation, Brienne laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, s'autorisant à penser à autre chose qu'à cette sordide affaire de meurtre.

Oui, c'est vrai qu'ils l'avaient bien faite rire de nombreuses fois, et en vérité, ces deux-là, avec Margaery et Sansa Stark étaient les plus proches amis qu'elle se connaissait.

Un autre souvenir la frappa alors.

__« Et comment c'est, de vivre avec ____Loras ?__

__\- Eh bien, il ne sait pas comment cuisiner ou nettoyer, mais j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me bats aux échecs. ».__

Brienne ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire toute seule en rejouant le dialogue dans sa tête, revoyant tout, le visage souriant de Renly, l'air faussement offusqué de Loras, la manière dont lui aussi s'était mis à rire, et c'est avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle entra dans le bar de Bronn.

Bar qui en ce moment même n'était de toute évidence pas tenu actuellement par le patron (c'était son jour de congé, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Brienne était directement allée chez lui plutôt que de se rendre à son lieu de travail. Elle aurait vraiment dû choisir un autre jour…), mais par deux de ses employés.

À savoir Podrick Payne et Yara Greyjoy, que Brienne appréciait sincèrement beaucoup.

Pod était très sympathique, et Yara était quant à elle très drôle et tout aussi sympathique.

Et aujourd'hui, Brienne avait besoin de rire, et d'oublier un peu, même si seulement temporairement, le fait que son enquête piétinait complètement, et qu'une part d'elle-même n'avait pas réellement envie de trouver le ou la coupable…

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ses sombres pensées, salua rapidement le serveur et la serveuse d'un signe de tête, avant de se diriger vers son groupe d'amis, constitué donc de Renly et Loras, mais aussi de Margaery.

Seule manquait Sansa, qui était actuellement avec sa petite sœur Arya, et si Brienne était venue au bar juste après « l'interrogatoire » complètement inutile de Bronn, ce n'était pas par hasard.

Renly lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir que lui, Loras et Margaery s'étaient réunis dans le bar afin de discuter avec Rhaenys Targaryen, qui n'était pas encore arrivée, et qu'elle pouvait venir les rejoindre si elle avait un peu de temps pour elle.

Sachant que Jaime Lannister n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour la perquisition chez Lysa Tully, et ayant besoin de se changer les idées, et n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire là, immédiatement, tout de suite (les recherches concernant la Montagne n'étant toujours pas terminées, et Talisa Maegyr ne leur ayant pas encore transmis ses dernières conclusions, si du moins il y en avait), elle avait du coup décidé d'y aller également.

Elle aussi elle avait bien envie de rencontrer la petite-amie de Sansa Stark de façon officielle.

La dernière fois que cette dernière était sortie avec quelqu'un, en l'occurrence ce petit connard de Joffrey Baratheon, les choses s'étaient mal terminées pour elle, et aucun d'eux n'avait envie que l'histoire se répète pour leur amie.

Alors, autant s'assurer que Rhaenys Targaryen était vraiment quelqu'un de bien comme Sansa semblait le croire, non ?

« Où est Tommen ? Demanda Brienne à Margaery, surprise de voir que son petit-ami n'était pas là.

\- Il est chez lui avec sa mère, sa sœur et son beau-père, apparemment Myrcella a avoué à sa mère qu'elle sortait avec Nyméria Martell, et Cersei l'a invitée à déjeuner avec eux ce midi, histoire qu'elle leur soit présentée de façon officielle.

\- Oh… hé bien, tant mieux pour elle. Je suppose que Myrcella est soulagée maintenant ?

\- Très, approuva Margaery, Tommen m'a dit qu'elle semblait vraiment être soulagée d'un poids…

\- On la comprend. »

Rhaenys Targaryen entra alors à ce moment-là, semblant plutôt mal à l'aise et presque perdue.

« Allez, c'est parti pour l'interrogatoire, murmura Brienne à ses amis, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée. »

__§§§§__

Lysa Tully avait l'impression de vivre un véritable cauchemar.

La mort de Petyr Baelish avait été certes une véritable délivrance pour elle, mais avec maintenant cette enquête qui semblait la prendre comme cible et seule et unique suspecte, elle ressemblait plutôt à une malédiction maintenant.

Ils pensaient qu'elle l'avait tué, et le problème, c'est qu'elle-même ne savait absolument pas qui à part elle aurait bien pu faire une chose pareille.

Oui, tout le monde haïssait Petyr Baelish, elle plus que tout le monde, c'est vrai, et tout le monde aurait pu mettre ce poison dans son verre.

Mais, avec une froideur presque clinique, alors qu'elle repensait à la soirée de la réception, et à ce qui s'y était déroulé, elle ne voyait pas d'autre possibilité.

Elle s'était disputée avec son époux, ils vivaient ensemble, elle avait eu la possibilité de le tuer, et maintenant que tout le monde savait comment il la traitait, elle était la coupable idéale.

Sauf qu'elle était innocente.

Elle n'était pas surprise dans le fond, et même si tout le monde ne la pensait pas forcément coupable, ça ne changeait au fait qu'on commençait à la regarder bizarrement quand elle marchait dans la rue.

C'était la deuxième fois que l'un de ses époux mourrait dans des circonstances suspectes, sauf que cette fois-ci, quelqu'un l'avait bel et bien assassiné.

Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule.

__Rien n'a changé au fond___, _songea-t-elle amèrement_, ___je ne peux compter que sur moi-même___._

Oui, Cat était là pour elle, c'est vrai, mais sa sœur ne pouvait pas être tout le temps là non plus, et puis ce n'était pas parce qu'elle croyait en son innocence que ce serait le cas des autres habitants de la ville.

Et la perquisition qui était en train de se dérouler chez elle n'allait clairement pas arranger les choses…

Oh, elle n'en voulait clairement pas à Jaime Lannister ou à ses collègues, ils ne faisaient que leur travail, mais après avoir vécu tout cet enfer, elle aurait seulement voulu qu'on la laisse tranquille pour de bon.

Qu'on la laisse seule avec son fils, goûter à sa liberté retrouvée.

Mais il semblerait que, même mort, Littlefinger lui gâcherait encore et toujours la vie, et son ombre planerait éternellement sur elle et son bonheur apparemment.

Ne la laisserait-il donc jamais tranquille lui aussi ?

La hanterait-il donc jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ?

Tout cela lui donnait envie de hurler, et de tout casser autour d'elle.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher une boule de rage et de colère de grandir dans son ventre alors qu'elle les voyait fouiller dans toute sa maison à la recherche d'un quelconque indice.

Comme si elle avait pu être assez stupide pour laisser traîner quelque chose de compromettant dans le premier endroit où la police irait chercher des preuves pour l'incriminer !

Elle voulait leur dire, à eux, ces maudits flics, qu'elle n'y était pour rien, qu'elle n'avait rien fait, qu'elle le voulait mort, certes, mais que jamais elle n'aurait osé faire quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Sauf s'il avait porté la main sur son fils.

Là, elle aurait été impitoyable et vengeresse, de toute évidence, en étant autant une louve que pouvait l'être Catelyn, aussi lionne que l'était Cersei.

Elle voulait leur demander pourquoi ils n'agissaient que maintenant, pourquoi ils n'avaient rien fait lorsque Littlefinger la faisait souffrir le martyr, pourquoi personne n'avait rien vu !

« __Vivre, ça n'est pas attendre que l'orage passe___, _avait-elle coutume de dire autrefois_. ___Vivre, c'est____apprendre à danser sous la pluie___. »._

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne vivait plus vraiment, et le regard pesant des policiers étant sur elle, comme s'attendant à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose, elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire onnejuge pas un livre à sa couverture, et elle les fusilla du regard, ces gens là, qui pensaient pouvoir la juger et la condamner sans la connaître.

Ils ne savaient rien d'elle.

Lysa Tully était plutôt confiante, elle se savait innocente, elle savait qu'ils ne trouveraient absolument rien ici qui pourrait mettre en doute sa version des faits.

À savoir qu'elle avait quitté la fête à onze heures, qu'elle était rentrée seule chez elle, qu'elle avait pris son somnifère, qu'elle s'était endormie, et qu'elle avait découvert le cadavre de son époux plusieurs heures plus tard.

Clair, net, concis.

Certes, on faisait mieux comme alibi, mais Lysa n'avait pas réellement d'autre option que de dire la vérité pour réussir à s'en sortir.

Comme elle l'avait dit et répété, elle n'avait pas tué Petyr Baelish.

En vérité, Jaime Lannister ne croyait pas vraiment à sa culpabilité non plus.

Aussi, lorsque, en ouvrant un placard caché et bien dissimulé dans la cuisine (dans lequel personne n'aurait pensé à chercher en temps normal), il tomba sur quelque chose qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver ici et tomba véritablement des nues.

__Ce n'est pas possible…__

__§§§§__

La conversation avec Rhaenys Targaryen c'était en fin compte plutôt bien passé, aussi Brienne grimaça-t-elle en entendant la sonnerie de son portable résonner, et elle fronça d'autant plus les sourcils en réalisant que c'était rien de moins que Jaime Lannister qui l'appelait.

Elle lui avait déjà dit que sa visite chez Bronn n'avait rien donné, donc il ne pouvait pas la contacter pour ça, et un mauvais pressentiment la saisit.

« Allô !

\- Brienne ? C'est Jaime, on vient de finir la perquisition !

\- Oh… Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? Lui demanda-t-elle, oubliant momentanément son animosité à son égard.

\- Tu vas pas le croire…

\- Comment ça ?

\- On a trouvé de la veuve noire chez Lysa Tully, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sombre. »

Brienne se figea sur place, interdite.

__Oh c'est pas vrai ___!_

__A suivre…__


	12. Expliquez moi tout (RhaegarElia)

Chapitre 11 : Expliquez moi tout. (Rhaegar/Elia).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 17. Personnage – Elia Martell.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 98. Nous nous séparons.**

**\- Pick A Card : Ten of Clubs: Écrivez sur un parent ou sur un grand parent. Sinon, écrivez sur Teddy Lupin.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Time : Ornement : Écrire sur les bijoux de Madame Zabini ou sur un personnage qui possède une grande quantité de bijoux.**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 43. « Je me sens surtout prête à manger. »**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 77. Cette année-là, l'hiver était bien précoce.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 6 défis.**

Cette année-là, l'hiver était bien précoce.

Elia Martell s'en souvenait bien, de cet hiver en particulier. c'était cette année là, vingt-deux ans plus tôt, qu'elle et son ancien époux, Rhaegar Targaryen, avaient fini par divorcer.

Bien que plutôt douloureux pour eux deux d'un point de vue personnel, le divorce en question s'était malgré tout bien passé, pour eux deux du moins.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que la flamme de leur amour avait finit par s'éteindre pour de bon, qu'ils le savaient tout deux, et que leur couple n'avait plus aucune raison d'être, sans compter le fait qu'ils étaient chacun tombés amoureux de leur côté.

Rhaegar était tombé follement amoureux de la petite sœur de Ned Stark, tandis qu'Elia, quant à elle, était tombée amoureuse, ironie du sort, d'Ashara Dayne, la sœur d'Arthur Dayne, un des meilleurs amis de Rhaegar.

Le monde était vraiment petit…

Ainsi, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils faisaient chambre à part, et qu'ils savaient parfaitement que l'objet de leur pensées partageait leurs sentiments.

Et aujourd'hui était venu le grand jour, celui où ils allaient annoncer à leurs deux enfants, Rhaenys et Aegon, qu'ils allaient bientôt divorcer.

Dire que Rhaegar était nerveux était un véritable euphémisme, de toute évidence. 

« Tu es prête à le leur dire ? Avait-il demandé à sa future ex-femme.

\- Je me sens surtout prête à manger, avait rétorqué Elia, puisque l'heure du déjeuner était proche, et qu'elle avait envie de rassurer son futur ex-époux en faisant une plaisanterie. Oui, non… Je crois, avait-elle ajouté avec plus de sérieux. Je veux dire, je sais que ça va sûrement leur faire un choc, mais je sais aussi que ce sera mieux pour tout le monde, pour eux, pour nous… On sera plus heureux comme ça.

\- Elia, je suis inquiet.

\- Rhaegar, tout va bien se passer.

\- Je l'espère… »

Le Targaryen regarda son ancienne compagne pendant quelques secondes, qui arborait en ce moment-même un très beau collier de perles, un héritage familial, et qui n'était qu'un des nombreux bijoux qu'elle pouvait posséder et qui lui venaient de sa mère et de sa grand-mère.

Et il se souvint pendant quelques secondes d'à quel point il l'avait aimée autrefois.

« Papa, maman, vous vouliez nous voir ?

La voix de la petite Rhaenys, âgée de quatre ans, alors qu'elle était suivie de son petit frère Aegon, trois ans, sortit momentanément son père de son état de confusion.

\- Hum… Oui, en effet. Nous voulions vous dire quelque chose, nous…

\- Nous nous séparons, déclara immédiatement Elia, ne voulant pas laisser durer le suspense plus longtemps. Nous allons divorcer. »

Les deux enfants se figèrent alors, stupéfaits par les paroles de leur mère.

« Quoi ? S'exclama alors Aegon.

\- Mais, pourquoi ? S'écria à son tour Rhaenys, tout aussi surprise que son petit frère.

Ils soupirèrent tout deux.

\- Les enfants… lança alors Rhaegar, ce n'est pas à cause de vous, que ce soit bien clair. D'accord ?

Ils hochèrent tout deux la tête.

\- Vous vous aimez plus alors ?

\- Non… en effet, répondit Elia à sa fille. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne vous aime plus, c'est juste que… Ça ne rime plus à rien pour nous deux de rester ensemble. Vous savez, les choses ne vont pas tant changer que cela, nous n'allons juste plus vivre ensemble, vous continuerez à nous voir l'un et l'autre, ne vous en faites pas. Seulement…

\- Ce ne sera pas plus complètement comme avant, rajouta Rhaegar avec un air désolé.

\- Voilà. Par ailleurs, en plus du divorce… nous avons autre chose à vous dire à ce sujet.

\- L'une des raisons de notre séparation tient aussi à autre chose. Il se trouve que nous sommes tout les deux tombés amoureux de… de quelqu'un d'autre.

Rhaenys fronça les sourcils.

\- De qui ?

\- Lyanna Stark.

\- Ashara Dayne.

\- Oh… Et… depuis quand ?

\- Plusieurs mois.

\- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Demanda Aegon.

\- Hé bien… Disons que le temps que nous réalisions ce qu'il nous arrivait à tout les deux, ça nous a pris pas mal de temps. Ensuite, nous avons fini par en discuter ensemble, et j'avoue que nous n'avons pas vraiment pensé à à vous en parler plus tôt. Nous ne voulions pas vous embêter avec cela, pas avant d'être sûrs que nous voulions réellement nous séparer. »

Les deux enfants se regardèrent alors, encore un peu confus par la situation.

Elia se rappelait encore des premières semaines qui avaient suivi cette annonce, de la difficile adaptation des uns et des autres dans cette famille ultra-recomposée qu'était devenue la leur, mais en vérité, elle savait aussi avec certitude qu'ils avaient définitivement fait le bon choix à l'époque.

_§§§§_

Rodrick Cassel avait actuellement furieusement envie de frapper quelque chose.

Ou quelqu'un, c'est selon…

Il venait à peine de rentrer de trois semaines de vacances bien méritées sur les Îles d'Été, et voilà qu'on lui apprenait qu'un meurtre avait été commis, et que Petyr Baelish en personne avait été assassiné, probablement par sa femme ?

Qu'est-ce. Que. C'était. Que. Ce. Bordel ?

Sérieusement !

Il y avait un véritable problème, et il ne parlait pas du fait qu'il n'avait rien su ces derniers jours (il avait coupé son portable afin de ne justement pas entendre parler boulot, et puis le commissaire savait que son équipe saurait s'en sortir toute seule), mais plutôt du fait qu'il avait fallu que ça arrive _justement_ pendant qu'il n'était pas là.

C'était bien sa veine.

Toute cette histoire commençait déjà à sérieusement lui donner mal au crâne.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de ne pas s'énerver et se pinça fortement l'arrête du nez, avant de déclarer d'un ton sec :

« Bien, vu que j'ai absolument tout raté ces derniers temps apparemment, est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me faire le topo de la situation, et de l'enquête, histoire que je vois où on en est ? Enfin, où _vous _en êtes…

\- Hé bien tout d'abord, commença Brienne, nous savons que Petyr Baelish n'a pas pu mourir accidentellement, pas avec le type de poison qui a été glissé dans son verre, à savoir de la veuve noire, qui est extrêmement difficile à se procurer.

\- De plus, ajouta Jaime à son tour, tout le monde a probablement eu l'occasion de lui administrer le poison au cours de la soirée, étant donné le fait que personne n'a rien vu, du moins semble-t-il.

\- Avez-vous l'idée de qui a pu fournir le poison au meurtrier ou à la meurtrière ?

\- Qyburn affirme qu'il n'en a vendu à personne, Pycelle l'a peut-être fait autrefois, mais nous n'avons rien pu tirer de lui, et pour l'instant Qyburn n'a toujours rien trouvé dans ses archives…

\- En bref, nous n'avons pas grand-chose.

\- La Montagne est toujours introuvable, malheureusement…

\- Cependant, vous avez bien une suspecte potentielle, non ?

\- En effet, répondit Jory, son neveu. Lysa Tully, la veuve du défunt, a un sérieux mobile, elle n'a pas réellement d'alibi solide, puisqu'elle vivait avec la… la victime, et aurait pu facilement l'empoisonner après la soirée. Et pire encore, hier soir, nous avons trouvé de la veuve noire chez elle, très bien cachée par ailleurs. Elle est en cellule depuis hier.

Rodrick hocha la tête.

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi quand vous avez découvert le poison ?

\- Elle avait l'air d'être sincèrement surprise qu'on trouve cela chez elle, répondit Jaime, elle n'a pas cessé de répéter encore et encore que ce n'était pas à elle, qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce que cela faisait là. D'un côté, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit suffisamment stupide pour conserver ce genre de preuve compromettante chez elle, mais d'un autre côté, le fait est que le poison a été difficile à trouver, donc j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

\- Talisa, est-ce que tu as d'autres informations sur la manière dont il est mort ? L'heure de la mort par exemple ? Demanda le commissaire.

La médecin légiste hocha la tête à son tour.

\- Oui, effectivement. Petyr Baelish est mort vers environ quatre heures du matin cette nuit-là, et vu la dose qui a été administrée, il a probablement bu le poison entre deux et cinq heures avant, c'est-à-dire au moins après onze heures du soir.

\- Tu veux dire _après_ l'heure à laquelle Lysa Tully a déclaré avoir quitté la réception ?

\- Exactement. Mais le fait est que cela ne veut absolument rien dire au sujet de son innocence, ou au contraire, de sa culpabilité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Lui demanda Jaime.

\- Hé bien, il a certes pu être empoisonné au cours de la soirée, mais si Lysa lui a préparé quelque chose après son arrivée chez elle, ou encore si elle a feint le sommeil et a réussit par je ne sais quel stratagème à mettre le poison dans une boisson qu'il se serait préparé lui-même en revenant chez lui, et avant d'aller se coucher, il est possible que ce soit elle la coupable. Tout comme elle peut aussi être parfaitement innocente. »

Tout le monde la regarda alors en haussant un sourcil.

« C'est… affreusement alambiqué, tiré par les cheveux et compliqué pour rien, déclara Brienne.

Talisa se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse vous savez… Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Pour moi ça se tient… Et ça expliquerait la présence de la veuve noire chez elle. Un nom plutôt ironiquement approprié maintenant que j'y pense, ajouta-t-elle.

\- Et en ce qui concerne l'ADN ? As-tu trouvé quoi que ce soit sur place ?

\- Bien évidement, nous n'avons rien trouvé dans la demeure de Littlefinger, puisque si Lysa a effectivement bel et bien empoisonné son époux, elle a dû laver sa vaisselle après son acte, ce qui… ne colle pas du tout avec le fait qu'elle a conservé le poison chez elle si c'est bien elle la meurtrière. Vraiment, quelque chose ne va pas dans cette enquête.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, marmonna Rodrick Cassel avec un air bougon. Et à la soirée ?

\- La vaisselle n'avait pas encore été lavée, nous avons donc pu examiner le verre de Littlefinger, mais à nouveau, nous avons fait chou blanc. Il n'y avait absolument rien, si ce n'est les propres empreintes de doigts de Petyr Baelish. En clair, rien de vraiment concluant. Ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui va nous aider à trouver la solution.

\- Je vois cela… En dehors de Lysa Tully, avez-vous d'autres suspects crédibles ?

\- Oh, vous voulez dire en dehors de tout le monde dans cette foutue ville ? Ironisa Jaime. Pas vraiment, tout le monde semblait avoir une bonne raison de l'assassiner, personne n'a été surpris en train de commettre quelque chose de compromettant. Si on interrogeait seulement la moitié de la ville, je pense qu'on en aurait pour l'année, au minimum… Personne n'a acheté de veuve noire dernièrement, personne n'a été vu rôdant auprès de la maison de Petyr Baelish… Bref, nous n'avons pas vraiment avancé ces derniers jours.

\- J'imagine que l'interrogatoire de Lysa Tully ne saurait tarder…

\- En effet, c'est moi qui vais m'en charger, l'en informa Jaime, en espérant qu'on finisse enfin par avancer un peu au milieu de tout ce merdier. On attend juste l'arrivée de son avocat, Maître Yohn Royce.

Rodrick Cassel acquiesça alors.

\- Très bien, je pense que je vois à peu près où nous en sommes maintenant… C'est-à-dire nulle part. »

_Journée de merde_, pensa-t-il en rentrant chez lui une fois sa journée de travail terminée.

_A suivre…_


	13. Je pense qu'on appelle ça un monstre

Chapitre 12 : Je pense qu'on appelle ça un monstre (Amerei/Lancel).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 404. Mot – Effroi.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 122. Subir / souffrir.**

**\- Pick A Card : Two of Diamonds: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage toujours second. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Ron Weasley.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 3 défis.**

**Warnings :**** Mention de violences conjugales et d'autres trucs pas très joyeux.**

« Je crois que j'ai envie de vomir, murmura Lancel Lannister à sa compagne tout en arborant un air d'effroi et de dégoût sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda Amerei avec intérêt et curiosité.

\- Tiens, lis ça, si jamais ça t'intéresse… se contenta-t-il de dire en lui tendant le journal qu'il tenait dans les mains. Enfin, si tu as l'estomac bien accroché en tout cas. »

Lancel Lannister n'était pas vraiment le premier membre de sa famille auquel on pensait quand on évoquait les Lannister, et en effet, à côté de ses trois prestigieux cousins, c'était plutôt compréhensible qu'il ne soit que rarement mis en avant et souvent oublié par les gens.

Selon Amerei Frey, les gens se trompaient complètement sur son compte, et Lancel gagnait réellement à être connu.

Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle en était tombée amoureuse après tout.

Par ailleurs, faisant elle-même partie d'une famille nombreuse (_très _nombreuse), elle savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait que d'être parfois (enfin, souvent était un mot plus exact en ce qui la concernait) mis de côté.

« C'est à quel sujet exactement ?

\- A propos de l'affaire Petyr Baelish.

\- Oh… Au sujet du meurtrier ou de la meurtrière ?

\- Non. Au sujet des crimes passés de la victime, déclara Lancel avec un air sombre. Apparemment, il y a eu de nouvelles… informations. »

Intriguée, elle parcourut rapidement l'article en question, qui évoquait les forts soupçons qui pesaient sur Littlefinger concernant sa potentielle tentative de rouvrir clandestinement les bordels qu'il possédait autrefois et qu'il avait dû fermer.

Soupçons qui donc ressurgissaient maintenant qu'il était mort et que les personnes impliquées dans ces sales histoires et qui avaient dû subir beaucoup de choses innommables commençaient enfin à en parler.

Alors qu'elle découvrait toutes les saloperies commises par Littlefinger, la jeune femme sentit le dégoût l'envahir également, et en voyant un nom se détacher du reste, Amerei se figea brutalement, interdite.

« Le vieux salopard… murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings, au point de froisser le papier du journal.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ? L'interrogea Lancel avec inquiétude.

Maintenant complètement blême, Amerei serra les dents également, semblant prête à hurler.

\- Tu te souviens de ma dernière belle-mère en date, enfin, l'avant-dernière plutôt ?

\- Joyeuse Erenford ? Celle qui s'est suicidée ?

\- Ouais… Hé bien, mon père, ce vieux cochon qui avait comme tu le sais déjà, déjà eu sept femmes avant de se remarier à la pauvre Kitty, qui en plus du reste est plus jeune que moi, semble être mêlé aux affaires louches de Littlefinger.

\- Oh… Dans le sens où il l'a payé pour pouvoir torturer de pauvres prostituées dont ce n'est absolument pas le job de subir des saloperies pareils ?

\- Non, pas du tout… Dans le sens où il a forcé Joyeuse à bosser pour Petyr Baelish dans un de ses bordels clandestins et que ce sont probablement les trucs qu'elle a subi là-bas qui l'ont poussée à se donner la mort. Et c'est lui qui a empoché le fric bien sûr, ce connard.

\- Merde… Quel enfoiré !

\- J'aurais pas dit mieux… De ce que je sais d'ailleurs, Kitty a décidé d'entamer une procédure de divorce il y a peu, l'une de mes sœurs, Walda, l'héberge en ce moment. J'espère que tout se passera bien pour elle.

\- Ton père est… vraiment une ordure.

\- Tout comme l'était Littlefinger… Tu vois Lancel ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment fâchée qu'il soit mort.

\- Moi non plus. »

_§§§§_

_Il faut que ça s'arrête._

_Combien de fois s'était-elle donc répétée ces mots au cours de ces derniers mois au juste ?_

_Cersei Lannister se regarda dans le miroir, n'aimant définitivement pas ce qu'elle y voyait._

_C'était la première fois que ça arrivait, la première fois que Robert…_

_Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois que Robert Baratheon la frappait, non, bien au contraire, elle commençait à y être… habituée, enfin si jamais on peut vraiment s'habituer à ce genre de choses._

_Disons que c'était la toute première fois que son époux s'acharnait à ce point-là sur elle, et elle bénit tout les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que ses enfants n'aient pas eu à assister à cela._

_Ils étaient chez leur oncle Jaime ce soir-là (tandis que son beau-fils Gendry, lui, était chez sa petite-amie Arya Stark), et elle frémit à la simple pensée qu'ils auraient pu se trouver là durant la colère de Robert._

_Elle avait le visage en sang, et un œil au beurre noir n'allait pas tarder à se former, elle en avait la certitude._

_Et surtout, elle avait _mal, _et envie de hurler._

_Oh, elle saurait dissimuler ses blessures, comme elle avait bien appris à le faire, et comme elle le faisait depuis toujours, après toutes ces années à les encaisser en silence, à ne rien dire à personne, comme son père le lui avait bien appris, se taire, ne pas faire de vague… _

_Ne pas causer de scandale, bien jouer son rôle de bonne épouse._

_Mais elle n'en pouvait plus. _

_Cela faisait longtemps, tellement longtemps qu'elle subissait cela, et elle le sentait, elle allait bientôt craquer._

_Et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à de nouveau essayer de cacher la marque des coups du salopard qui partageait sa vie, elle laissa subitement sa main s'arrêter en l'air._

_En seulement quelques secondes elle avait pris sa décision._

_C'était la première fois qu'il la frappait au visage, qu'il la frappait comme ça surtout, d'habitude, la colère et la rage de Robert Baratheon s'exprimaient, disons… d'une autre manière sur elle._

_En se voyant ainsi, avec un air tellement misérable, ne se supportant plus, ne supportant plus ce que sa vie était devenue, elle reposa sa main sur le lavabo, s'y appuyant._

_Alors quoi…_

_Elle allait laisser les choses se dérouler comme ça, sans rien faire ?_

_Elle allait accepter de subir le même enfer que Rhaella Targaryen, qui s'était laissée détruire à petit feu pendant des années par son mari Aerys, et qui avait fini par en mourir ?_

_Non, hors de question qu'elle laisse cela arriver._

_S'habillant rapidement, elle quitta sa demeure en faisant le moins de bruit possible, avant de se rendre à pieds là où se trouvait la seule personne susceptible de l'aider._

_Son petit frère, Tyrion Lannister._

_§§§§ _

Jaime soupira de soulagement en voyant enfin arriver devant lui Yohn Royce, et une fois qu'il eut pris place, il attaqua immédiatement l'interrogatoire.

« Bien, Lysa, nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début.

\- Vous m'avez déjà interrogée au sujet de la mort de mon époux, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale, je ne vois donc pas trop ce que je pourrais rajouter à ce sujet.

\- Quand êtes-vous parti de la fête organisée par Petyr Baelish ?

\- Après m'être disputée avec mon époux. Votre sœur m'a réconfortée un peu et m'a encouragée à ne pas lâcher prise, qu'elle comprenait parfaitement ce que je vivais, que je devais porter plainte, je lui ai dis que je n'en aurais pas la force, elle m'a répondu qu'elle comprenait ça aussi, que pour elle ça avait été dure de sortir de sa relation toxique, mais qu'elle était certaine que j'y arriverai un jour…

\- Vous êtes rentrée seule ?

\- Oui. Nous étions allés à la réception à pied, je suis donc rentrée chez moi en faisant de même, et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, fit-elle avec un certain agacement, je me suis couchée juste après, j'ai pris mes somnifères, je me suis rapidement endormie, et je n'ai découvert le corps de Petyr que très tardivement. Quand il était déjà trop tard, bien évidement.

\- Avez-vous mis quelque chose dans le verre de Petyr Baelish avant votre départ de la fête ?

\- Non !

\- Bien, avez-vous mis le poison de la veuve noire dans son verre ou dans quelque chose d'autre avant d'aller dormir ?

\- Non plus ! Est-ce que vous croyez réellement que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que préparer un café, un verre d'eau ou n'importe quoi d'autre, comme un gâteau ou n'importe quoi d'autre, de glisser le poison dedans, et ce, en espérant que peut-être, potentiellement, il le boirait ou le mangerait en rentrant de la soirée ? Pour qui vous me prenez sincèrement, Ramsay Bolton ?

_Elle marque un point là_, pensa Jaime.

\- D'où vient la veuve noire que nous avons trouvé dans votre cuisine ?

Jamais Lysa Tully n'avait eu autant envie de hurler au cours de sa vie.

_Laissez. Moi. Partir _!

_Je. Suis. Innocente !_

Ne voyaient-ils donc pas ?

Ne comprenaient-ils donc pas qu'elle n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça ?

Ne savaient-ils donc pas qu'elle n'aurait jamais choisi de foutre sa vie en l'air à cause de ce connard ?

\- Je n'en sais foutrement rien ! Hurla-t-elle finalement, à bout de force. Avant que Petyr ne meurt, je n'avais même jamais entendu parler de ce poison, je ne suis pas… Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à tuer des gens, c'est clair ? Je ne l'ai pas tué !

\- J'entends bien Lysa, mais dans ce cas-là, que faisait le poison dans votre maison et _votre_ cuisine ?

\- Et il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, le tueur ou la tueuse aurait pu mettre ce poison chez moi après la mort de Littlefinger afin de m'incriminer ?

Jaime haussa un sourcil surpris.

Non, en effet, aucun d'eux n'y avait encore pensé, il est vrai.

Cependant, quelque chose là non plus ne collait pas.

\- Mais comment, et surtout, pourquoi le mettre dans un placard bien dissimulé et presque impossible à trouver ? À moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un policier au courant de la perquisition à venir, ou de quelqu'un connaissant bien votre maison, je ne vois pas comment cela peut être possible.

\- Pourquoi l'aurais-je gardé chez moi dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, vous pensiez peut-être que personne ne l'y trouverait là, ou vous songiez à vous en resservir plus tard, je n'en sais rien…

\- Je… je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment ce poison extrêmement rare et difficile à trouver a bien pu se retrouver chez moi, mais le fait est que ce n'est pas moi qui l'y ai mis, et à nouveau, je ne sais pas qui a tué Petyr Baelish ! Je le voulais mort, c'est vrai, avoua Lysa d'une voix brisée, mais jamais je n'aurais pu le tuer. Ce… ce n'est pas moi ! »

Jaime poussa un autre soupir.

Il détestait _vraiment _cette affaire.

_§§§§_

_Ce n'était pas supposé arriver _!

_Lysa Tully n'aurait pas dû être arrêtée, ce n'était pas juste, elle n'avait rien fait !_

_Un_ _hurlement_ _de rage manqua de retentir dans la pièce. _

_Toute cette histoire commençait décidément à aller trop loin._

_Les choses n'étaient pas supposées se passer ainsi, jamais Lysa n'était censée se faire arrêter._

_Si seulement l'on n'avait pas retrouvé de veuve noire chez elle… _

_Petyr Baelish avait été tué de sa main pour que sa femme (et par extension, tout les habitants de Port-Réal, voire de Westeros en général) soit enfin débarrassée de lui pour de bon, ce n'était pas pour qu'on la mette en garde à vue alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait !_

_Merde quoi !_

_À croire que ce n'étaient jamais les bonnes personnes qui payaient dans ce monde… _

_Que faire maintenant ?_

_Se livrer, se dénoncer pour son « crime » ?_

_Envoyer une preuve formelle à la police qui disculperait Lysa mais qui ne l'inculperait pas non plus ?_

_Mais oui, voilà !_

_Un sourire se dessina sur son visage._

_Envoyer une lettre lui semblait être la meilleure solution, et il lui semblait bien que la police méritait d'être mise au courant de l'existence de certaines caméras espions planquées dans une certaine maison… _

_Le tout étant de ne pas se faire prendre, bien sûr._

_Encore que…_

_Aller en prison ne lui faisait pas peur._

_Et s'il s'avérait que le seul moyen pour qu'un innocent ne paye pas pour ses actes soit de se rendre, hé bien soit._

_Ce serait fait._

_A suivre…_


	14. Que savez-vous des monstres ? RobbRoslin

Chapitre 13 : Que savez-vous des monstres ? (Robb/Roslin).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 54. Personnage – Vent Gris.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 136. Commérage / Potin / Rumeur.**

**\- Pick A Card : Nine of Diamonds: Écrivez sur Fumseck. Sinon, écrivez sur un animal.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 3 défis.**

_« Je me demande si Kitty sera là ce soir, dit Roslin Frey à son petit-ami._

_\- Oui, ta nouvelle… belle-mère, c'est ça ?_

_\- Yep, c'est ça, fit-elle en grimaçant, pensant à la jeune fille de seulement dix-neuf ans._

_\- Ton père n'a vraiment aucune limite, ça lui fait quoi maintenant, soixante, soixante-cinq ans ?_

_\- Soixante-dix… J'espère vraiment qu'elle va réussir à le quitter pour de bon…_

_\- Ton père sera là ?_

_\- Normalement non, enfin je croise les doigts là. Apparemment il est beaucoup trop malade pour pouvoir se déplacer et sortir de chez lui. Tant mieux, cracha-t-elle avec rage, ça me fera des vacances._

_Le chien de son petit-ami à ses pieds, nommé Vent Gris, la jeune femme essaya de calmer sa colère._

_Ce dernier aboya alors, semblant d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire, et elle se mit à sourire._

_Mieux valait qu'elle ne pense pas à son père, pas tout de suite, et elle joua pendant quelques secondes avec le chien en essayant d'oublier que son père était un enfoiré qui avait maltraité toutes ses différentes femmes les unes après les autres, les menant jusqu'aux portes de la mort, voire jusqu'à la mort elle-même, ou, pour les plus chanceuses, au divorce._

_Un vrai Barbe-Bleue en somme…_

_\- Enfin bon, qu'il soit là ou pas, peu m'importe, je ne veux plus le voir, et il peut bien aller se faire foutre là où il est…_

_\- Allez, n'y pense plus, fit Robb, ce soir, tu ne le verras pas de toute façon._

_\- Oui, mais Littlefinger sera là, c'est du pareil au même…_

_Il fronça alors les sourcils._

_\- Est-ce que… tu as envie de ne pas y aller ?_

_\- Quoi ? Non, absolument pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas spécialement envie de le voir lui, c'est tout… Ça devrait aller._

_\- Tu es sure ? »_

_Elle se mit à sourire. _

_« Oui, bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas. Je survivrai... »_

_§§§§_

_Shae avait les mains qui tremblaient._

_Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant…_

_Si sa vie était devenue aussi difficile, et surtout aussi douloureuse, c'était bien en partie la faute de Littlefinger (et celle de l'ancien pharmacien Pycelle, aussi), mais ça elle le savait déjà, elle l'avait toujours su._

_Mais maintenant, oh maintenant, c'était bien pire qu'avant._

_Parce que désormais, elle savait, oh que oui, elle savait tout, y compris le pire, surtout le pire, parce qu'elle avait parlé à Ramsay Bolton en personne, qu'elle savait aussi que le regard de ce fou la hanterait encore au cours des prochaines semaines, mais ça ne comptait pas, ce n'était pas _important_, parce qu'au moins, elle connaissait la vérité._

_Elle n'aurait pas dû venir ici, et elle le savait._

_Ce n'était pas pour rien si elle avait menti à Tyrion._

_L'avocat, lui, était allé à la soirée organisée par Petyr Baelish, alors qu'elle avait prétendu qu'elle ne voulait pas s'y rendre, alors qu'en vérité, la rage lui dévorait le ventre, la faisait littéralement brûler de l'intérieur, et qu'elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose : regarder cet enfoiré droit dans les yeux et l'encastrer dans le mur le plus proche._

_Furtive comme elle savait si bien l'être, bien que grimaçant à cause de la douleur qui l'accompagnait constamment, elle réussit à entrer dans le petit salon dans lequel Littlefinger venait d'entrer, probablement pour se calmer suite à sa dispute avec Missandei et Ver Gris._

_La jeune femme ne remarqua à aucun moment qu'elle avait été repérée par Daenerys Targaryen ainsi que par Drogo._

_Elle n'était pas supposée y aller et en réalité, ce n'était que tardivement dans la soirée qu'elle avait fini par se décider à quitter la maison._

_Elle ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'il puisse donner une riche et somptueuse réception le soir-même alors qu'il avait ruiné sa vie._

_Tyrion n'en savait rien, et oui c'était peut-être stupide, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de lui dire ce qu'elle avait découvert, parce qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune preuve, et tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était des explications, tout simplement._

_Elle serra les poings._

_Aujourd'hui, Petyr Baelish allait devoir rendre des comptes._

_Une part d'elle-même savait déjà que cela ne servait à rien de venir ici, elle savait qu'il n'avouerait rien, ne reconnaîtrait absolument rien en ce qui concernait ses crimes passées (et très certainement présents aussi), et cela la mettait également en rage._

_Sans doute ne l'écouterait-il même, peut-être aussi qu'il la foutrait dehors, mais elle était juste tellement en colère, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir de façon posée, elle n'était plus que rage et douleur, et le fait est que tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que la douleur s'arrête, et qu'à cause de son ancien employeur, cela n'arriverait _jamais_._

_Elle ressentait encore et toujours la douleur dans sa jambe, et ce fut justement ça qui la poussa à pousser la porte et à entrer dans la pièce._

_Tyrion ne comprendrait sûrement pas, mais il n'aurait jamais pu comprendre, personne n'aurait pu comprendre sa souffrance, son envie de détruire Littlefinger, sa volonté de de se venger, ainsi que la certitude que la justice ne pourrait rien pour elle._

_Elle n'allait pas se mentir._

_Elle voulait le voir mourir._

_Elle avait envie de le tuer._

_De lui faire mal comme il lui avait fait mal, le torturer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande grâce, et la noirceur de ses désirs aurait pu lui faire peur si elle n'avait pas déjà eu l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre._

_Si ce n'est Tyrion Lannister lui-même._

_C'était uniquement pour lui qu'elle n'avait pas laissé sa haine se déchaîner contre Petyr Baelish._

_Parce qu'elle l'aimait, et qu'en devenant une meurtrière, elle allait le perdre, de toute évidence._

_Cela ne l'empêchait pas de vouloir le faire périr dans les plus atroces souffrances possibles._

_§§§§_

_Tyrion Lannister savait pertinemment qu'il se souviendrait toujours du jour où sa grande sœur était venue le voir en pleine nuit, tandis que Shae, elle, était à l'hôpital pour il ne savait plus réellement quelle raison._

_Il était en train de savourer un bon chocolat chaud quand il avait entendu quelqu'un sonner à la porte._

_Et quelle n'avait été sa surprise en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Cersei._

_Et qu'elle était blessée, même si le sang qui était encore sur son visage plusieurs minutes plus tôt avait disparu._

_« Cersei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et surtout… qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?_

_\- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?_

_\- Je… oui, bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois, que je vais te jeter dehors comme ça ?_

_Un léger sourire se dessina sur la lèvre tuméfiée de la mairesse._

_\- Oui, j'aurais sûrement dû le savoir. »_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, le frère et la sœur étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre, Tyrion continuait de boire son chocolat, tandis que Cersei savourait en silence un thé._

_Après encore plusieurs minutes d'un silence plutôt pesant, l'avocat prit la parole :_

_« C'est Robert qui t'a fait ça, pas vrai ?_

_Elle hocha la tête._

_\- Toujours aussi intelligent à ce que je vois, mon frère… Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ?_

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_Le visage de sa sœur arbora alors un air glacial._

_\- Est-ce qu'il y a réellement besoin d'une raison ? C'est un connard, voilà, et il aime me prendre pour un punching-ball à ses heures perdues et quand il est en colère, je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter, fit-elle avec une certaine sécheresse, bien compréhensible au vue de sa situation._

_\- D'accord, d'accord, excuse-moi, c'était une question stupide, je le reconnais… Donc Robert te bat… ça fait combien de temps ?_

_\- Je pense que ça a commencé peu de temps après la naissance de Tommen._

_\- Ça fait si longtemps que ça ? S'exclama-t-il avec horreur. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit à personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas quitté ?_

_\- Parce que ça ne se fait pas ! Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que cela ? Tu crois que ce n'est pas ce que je veux, que je ne me suis pas dit plusieurs fois « il faut que ça s'arrête » ? Tu crois que ça me plaît de me réveiller tout les jours avec la peur au ventre ?_

_\- En fait je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans ta situation, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait… Et je me doute que tu n'es pas venue ici pour entendre de reproches… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?_

_Et, pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Cersei laissa tomber son masque._

_\- Il faut que tu m'aides Tyrion, lança-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je… j'en peux plus là, je sens que je vais finir par craquer et faire quelque chose de stupide. Je veux juste être libérée de ce cauchemar. Je sais que nous avons eu nos différends, qu'on a du mal à s'entendre, mais… aide-moi je t'en supplie._

_Le nain prit alors la main de sa sœur dans la sienne. _

_\- Je vais t'aider Cersei… Je te le promets. »_

_Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Cersei Lannister se surprit à espérer que les choses s'arrangent pour elle._

_§§§§_

Cela faisait environ deux-trois jours que Lysa Tully était en garde à vue, et l'enquête piétinait toujours autant qu'avant.

Elle n'avait pas avoué, gardait toujours la même version, et en dehors du poison trouvé chez elle, ils n'avaient pas réellement de quoi l'inculper.

Et elle était toujours leur seule suspecte à l'heure actuelle, ce qui n'arrangeait pas réellement les choses.

Tout ceux qui avaient été à la fête avaient été interrogés, et rien n'en était sorti, rien du tout, si ce n'est une haine commune et quasi-unanime contre Petyr Baelish, ce qui était tout sauf surprenant, mais en dehors de cela, tout le monde avait un alibi solide.

Enfin, en fait, personne n'avait été vu approchant le verre de Littlefinger, pas officiellement du moins, vu que ce dernier avait disparu plusieurs fois au cours de la soirée, donc personne ne pouvait vraiment être sûr de quoi que ce soit.

Si ce n'est le meurtrier ou la meurtrière, évidement…

« Tu penses toujours que ce n'est pas elle ? Demanda Brienne à son coéquipier.

\- Effectivement… Je crois à son histoire. Je pense vraiment qu'elle n'a rien fait.

\- Hé bien, fit-elle à Jaime, il lui faudrait vraiment un miracle pour se sortir d'affaire maintenant, après ce qu'on a découvert chez elle. »

Et le fait est qu'elle ne croyait pas si bien dire.

_§§§§_

« D'où est-ce que ça vient ? Demanda Jaime avec surprise en trouvant une enveloppe cachetée sur son bureau.

Il n'y avait rien de marqué dessus, pas d'adresse ou d'expéditeur, absolument rien du tout, ce qui renforça sa suspicion.

Jory Cassel haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas en savoir plus que lui à ce sujet.

\- Aucune idée, le facteur l'a apporté en disant que ça vous était personnellement adressé.

Jaime Lannister fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh… Je vois… Enfin, je suppose. »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et en sortit une lettre tapée à la machine à écrire, avant de commencer à la lire.

_Bonjour,_

_La_ _lettre que je vous adresse __a une importance cruciale concernant l'enquête que vous et vos collègues êtes en train de mener, aussi, je vous demanderais de la lire attentivement jusqu'au bout._

_Lysa Tully est innocente du crime dont vous l'accusez, ce n'est pas elle qui a tué Petyr Baelish, et il vous sera très facile de vous en rendre compte par vous-même._

_En effet, j'ai appris il y a peu qu'il y a quelques temps (ou même plus, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement pour être honnête) ce monstre de Littlefinger a pris la décision de faire installer des caméras espions dans sa propre demeure, caméras qui sont par ailleurs actives vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre._

_Alors, où elles se trouvent, pourquoi, comment il les a fait installer, je n'en sais rien non plus, tout ce que je sais de source sure, c'est qu'elles existent bel et bien, et qu'en visionnant celles-ci, vous aurez enfin la preuve définitive que Lysa Tully n'a pas empoisonné son époux, contrairement à ce que vous pensez._

_Passez une bonne journée !_

« Hé bien ça alors, fit Jaime, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Et moi qui pensais que plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner… »

_A suivre… _


	15. C'est une blague ? (TheonRos)

Chapitre 14 : C'est une blague ? (Theon/Ros).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 177. Famille – Greyjoy.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 103. J'en doute.**

**\- Pick A Card : King of Hearts: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un playboy. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur un briseur de cœur.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Ymir : Son regard sévère : Écrire sur Severus Snape ou sur un personnage qui a un regard sévère.**

**\- ****Défi des Belle****s**** Paroles : **_**#23 Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir.**_

_**\- **__**Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 14. Personnage A perd un pari contre Personnage B. Maintenant, il doit s'habiller tous les jours (et qu'importe si c'est travail, soirée ou maison, même malade) comme si c'était Halloween pour le reste du mois.**_

_**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : **__**194\. « **__**Mais désormais, le soleil brille et tout est pour le mieux. »**_

_**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : **__**44\. « **__**Je lui prends la main et la serre très fort, redoutant l'instant où je devrai finalement lâcher prise. »**_

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 8 défis.**

_Deux ans__ avant la fête de Littlefinger_.

_« ___Je lui prends la main et la serre très fort, redoutant l'instant où je devrai finalement lâcher prise. »___  
_

C'est sur cette phrase que Ros, sa paire de lunettes posée sur son nez, referma son livre, prête à commencer une nouvelle journée de travail.

Son premier patient de la journée était apparemment Theon Greyjoy, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle savait déjà plus ou moins qui il était, mais en dehors de ça…

La jeune psychologue ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre.

Aussi sursauta-t-elle en voyant débarquer dans son cabinet un type maquillé et habillé comme le Joker…

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, abasourdie.

Qu'est-ce que… quoi ?

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici et surtout habillé ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, et avec son plus beau regard sévère.

Theon Greyjoy (puisque c'était bien lui) haussa alors les épaules avec un air un peu penaud.

\- Écoutez, je sais que vous risquez d'avoir du mal à me croire, mais sachez que j'ai une très bonne explication quant à la manière dont je me suis… costumé.

Ros haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- Oh ça, j'en doute… Bon, Theon… vous êtes bien Theon Greyjoy, pas vrai ? Il haussa la tête. Theon, nous sommes en plein mois de juillet, alors j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous foutez habillé ainsi ! Vous vous préparez plusieurs mois à l'avance pour la fête d'Halloween et le bal qui sera organisé à ce moment-là, c'est ça ? J'apprécie votre zèle dans ce cas-là, mais j'aurais apprécié que vous fassiez plutôt cela chez vous !

Il ricana alors.

\- Non, non, absolument pas… En fait voilà, c'est très simple… Il y a peu de temps, j'ai fait un pari avec Robb Stark, et… j'ai perdu. Je ne vais pas vous donner tout les détails, mais en bref, je dois m'habiller tous les jours comme si c'était Halloween pour le reste du mois. Et désolé que ça tombe sur vous, mais aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour du mois donc… me voilà.

Ros ôta ses lunettes pendant quelques secondes avant de se pincer fortement le nez de désarroi.

\- Et c'est que le début de la journée… marmonna-t-elle. Donc… vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes venu à une séance de psychothérapie grimé comme le Joker en vous disant que tout était normal ?

Le kraken se mit à sourire avec une certaine malice.

\- Un pari est un pari. »

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

« Très bien, si vous le dites… Allez, asseyez-vous, on va commencer. »

__§§§§__

Une semaine plus tard, il revint la voir, cette fois-ci habillé en… Batman.

Le regard de Ros était certes toujours aussi perplexe mais aussi légèrement admiratif.

« Est-ce que c'était inclus dans le pari le fait de changer de costume d'Halloween de façon régulière ?

\- Oh ça ? Non, pas du tout, ça ça vient de moi, je trouvais ça juste chiant de porter le même costume tout les jours, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose d'original et d'innovant. Du coup j'en change tout les jours. Et puis Robb a promis qu'il me rembourserait la location des costumes si j'arrivais à tenir jusqu'à la fin du mois. Dans le cas contraire, c'est moi qui payerais tout, bien sûr.

La psychologue se mit à glousser, amusée.

\- Vous êtes vraiment impossible. Mais bon, j'imagine qu'un pari est un pari… Au moins vous restez dans la thématique DC Comics, ça reste plutôt raccord.

Il la regarda alors pendant quelques secondes avec un drôle d'air, avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Je vous verrais bien en costume de Poison Ivy.

\- Pourquoi, parce que je suis rousse ?

\- Non, parce que vous êtes sexy.

\- Merci pour le compliment…

\- Oh mais de rien.

\- Ne redites plus jamais cela en revanche.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Theon avec un air surpris. C'est la vérité !

\- C'est inapproprié !

Oh oui, Ros Northwen connaissait parfaitement bien la réputation de briseur de cœur de Theon Greyjoy (non pas qu'elle ait peur que le sien soit potentiellement brisé par lui), et surtout, elle était sa psychiatre, et il était son patient.

Bref, ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit.

Le jeune homme mima le geste de fermer sa bouche comme il fermerait un coffre ou une boite, avant de faire semblant de jeter la clef.

\- Très bien, motus et bouche cousue dans ce cas ! »

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois.

Elle devait malgré tout l'admettre, elle l'aimait bien.

« Bien, puisque ça c'est réglé, où en étions-nous… Ah oui, vous me parliez de vos problèmes avec votre père... »

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Theon.

« Je trouve ça plutôt approprié d'être habillé en Batman pour parler de mes problèmes familiaux. On ne va pas se mentir plus longtemps, mon père est un connard. Il l'a toujours été, et il le sera toujours… On pourrait croire qu'avec ma sœur Yara, il s'est un peu mieux conduit, mais dans les faits, il reste un père de merde.

\- Donc, votre père est…

\- Un connard. Un enfoiré. Une ordure. Une enflure.

\- Un choix de mots intéressants… Ça fait du bien ?

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas idée…

\- Bien… Tant mieux. Autre chose ?

\- Sur mon père ? Je ne l'aime pas.

\- Oui, ça j'avais compris, vous avez été assez explicite à ce sujet.

\- J'aime beaucoup me répéter, ça me permet de croire que je peux oublier le fait que depuis que j'ai huit ans, il n'en a absolument plus rien à foutre de moi ni de qui que ce soit d'autre excepté lui-même.

\- Un homme charmant si je comprends bien, ironisa Ros, amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Theon.

\- Merveilleux, vous l'adoreriez.

\- Qu'est-ce qui faisait de lui un homme si exécrable, dites-moi ?

\- Ce qui _fait_ de lui, malheureusement, ce vieux salopard est toujours vivant, malgré tout mes efforts désespérés pour mettre fin à ses jours. Je plaisante, bien sûr, ajouta-t-il immédiatement après avoir dit cela, en voyant l'air stupéfait et horrifié de Ros.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment très drôle…

\- Oui, je sais, on me le dit souvent…

Si Ros s'attendait à beaucoup de choses en ce qui concernait ses séances avec Theon Greyjoy, ce n'était certainement à ce qu'elles soient aussi divertissantes, pour le moins dire.

Elle sourit légèrement une nouvelle fois.

\- Alors ?

Theon soupira.

\- Ça a à voir avec ma mère en vérité… Notamment, entre autres parce que, enfin, de toute façon j'ai toujours eu une vie de famille difficile, mon oncle Euron, par exemple, est quelqu'un de… compliqué. Bon, là, ça va mieux, mais oui, c'est compliqué. C'est une longue histoire…

Enfin bref, mes deux grands frères sont morts d'une maladie et ma mère… l'a très mal pris. Elle ne s'en est jamais remis. Elle a fait une grave dépression, entre autres choses, et elle a fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle y est toujours actuellement.

Et disons que… mon père ne s'est pas vraiment arrangé par la suite. Ça a définitivement empiré, et ça explique pourquoi ma sœur et moi, on ne lui parle plus du tout… _Mais désormais, le soleil brille et tout est pour le mieux ! _Lança alors le kraken avec un faux sourire joyeux.

\- Je ne crois pas non… Je pense au contraire, Theon, que vous en souffrez toujours cruellement.

\- Ouais, c'est possible…

\- Vous en aviez déjà parlé à quelqu'un, avant de venir me voir ?

\- A part à ma sœur ? Non, personne. Enfin, je ne crois pas.

\- Et à quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas le contexte de votre vie familiale de façon précise ?

\- J'en ai peut-être discuté avec Robb à deux ou trois reprises, mais en dehors de cela…

\- Vous haïssez votre père ?

\- Je pense que j'en suis rendu au stade de l'indifférence désormais.

\- Mais sa mauvaise parentalité… a laissé des traces sur vous, pas vrai ?

\- Oh oui, c'est sûr que d'être traité comme un moins que rien et comme si on ne valait rien, ce n'est pas sans dommage, surtout quand on est un môme. C'est vrai que pour l'amour-propre, c'est pas vraiment top. Enfin, je m'en suis remis avec le temps…

\- Non, c'est faux, dans le cas contraire, vous ne seriez pas là. Ça explique beaucoup de choses en tout cas…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Le fait que vous n'ayez que peu d'amis par exemple, en dehors de Robb Stark, des autres enfants Stark ou de votre sœur, et peut-être de ses amies à elle. Ainsi que le fait que toutes vos relations amoureuses aient été des échecs cuisants.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Vous êtes seul. Majoritairement en tout cas, et certes oui, vous affichez une certaine arrogance, mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une façade, une carapace, que vous utilisez pour dissimuler quelque chose. Je pense que vous avez peur de vous attacher aux gens.

Elle vit alors la façade en question de fissurer pendant quelques secondes.

\- Vous avez pas tort… C'est vrai que je n'aime globalement pas les gens, et en fait, c'est ma sœur qui m'a poussé à suivre une thérapie, et je pensais vraiment que ça ne me servirait à rien, mais apparemment j'avais tort… Vous êtes plutôt douée… en plus d'être sexy. Pardon ! Pardon, j'avais promis de me taire à ce sujet, ça ne se reproduira pas… Je… Vous avez probablement raison.

\- Probablement ?

Theon leva les yeux au ciel avec un air faussement agacé.

\- Vous êtes aussi arrogante que moi vous, non ?

\- Ah oui ? Et en quoi le suis-je donc à votre avis ?

\- Cette manie de toujours vouloir avoir raison…

\- Que… comment ça toujours ? »

Ce jour-là, étrangement, leur conversation s'était terminée par de grands éclats de rire.

__§§§§__

Une autre semaine passa, et Ros ne put cacher son étonnement en voyant Theon arriver avec son costume du jour.

« Que… qu'est-ce que c'est censé représenter au juste ? Un poulpe ?

Theon ne put cacher son agacement.

\- Non, non, et encore non, pour la mille et unième fois de la journée, non, ce n'est absolument pas un poulpe… Il. S'agit. D'un. Costume. de. Kraken ! Bordel de Dieu !

\- Inutile de hurler…

\- Désolé… Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'en rend compte au juste ? Ils n'ont pas vu assez de fois Pirates des Caraïbes II pour réaliser ce que c'est ?

\- Pourquoi pas un costume de Jack Sparrow d'ailleurs, ou de Davy Jones, ça aurait été plus pratique !

\- Déjà fait… Pour les deux. Je commence à manquer un peu d'idées, je dois vous avouer, et puis le kraken c'est l'emblème de ma famille, et c'est quant même pas mal flippant, donc ça me semblait plutôt raccord.

\- Oui, certes, enfin c'est… particulier.

\- Vous dites ça pour ne pas dire que c'est moche ?

\- Hum… Oui.

\- Pour être franc, ce genre de truc est surtout fait pour faire peur, pas pour être beau esthétiquement parlant. Donc j'imagine que j'ai réussi mon coup.

\- Faut dire qu'un kraken c'est pas non plus un des plus beaux animaux qui soit… »

Avant que Theon ait eu le temps de prononcer un commentaire faussement offensé, elle embraya sur la suite.

__§§§§__

« Morticia Addams ?

\- Quoi ? Cette famille est la définition même de la terreur, et de toute façon j'ai déjà fait tout le reste de la famille !

\- …

\- …

\- Très beau costume.

\- Merci. »

_§§§§_

« __Refuser d'aimer par peur de souffrir, c'est comme refuser de vivre par peur de mourir___, _lui avait dit Ros une fois durant l'une de leurs séances. »

Elle l'avait parfaitement cerné, de toute évidence.

Et ainsi, en cette date du 25 juillet, soit seulement trois jours après leur toute dernière séance, quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Ros en voyant son ancien patient frapper de nouveau à la porte de son cabinet.

(Vu que, pour des raisons évidentes et logiques, il ne connaissait pas son adresse personnelle.)

Elle remarqua alors qu'aujourd'hui, il était costumé en Hadès, version Disney.

« Theon ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'êtes plus mon patient désormais.

\- Oui, effectivement, en fait c'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Pourquoi, vous avez besoin d'autres séances ?

\- Quoi ? Oh, non, absolument pas, je… En fait… Déjà on pourrait se tutoyer, non ?

\- Euh… hé bien, si vous… si tu veux, oui.

\- Très bien… Je suis pas revenu pour que tu continues d'être ma psychiatre, mais parce que… tu me plais, voilà. C'est aussi simple que ça. Tu es drôle, belle, sympa, intelligente, et tu n'hésites pas à me remettre à ma place quand j'en ai besoin.

Et il se trouve que dans quelques jours, il va y avoir un bal organisé par je sais plus qui pour je sais plus quelle occasion, et… bref. Est-ce que ça t'intéresserais d'y aller avec moi ?

Ros cligna des yeux, surprise.

\- Tu… tu me demandes de sortir avec toi ?

\- Oui, effectivement…

\- Et si jamais je dis non ?

Même si cela n'avait duré que quelques mois, la jeune femme avait travaillé pendant un temps pour Littlefinger.

Elle savait parfaitement ce que cela faisait que de se retrouver face à quelqu'un qui ne savait pas ce que non voulait dire.

\- Oh ça voudra simplement dire que tu n'auras pas succombé à mon charme irrésistible ! Non, continua-t-il avec bien plus de sérieux, cela voudra juste dire non, et que tu n'es pas intéressée, et t'en fais pas, je m'en remettrai. »

Même si c'était une réaction tout à fait appropriée et surtout, normale, Ros, qui n'y était plus vraiment habituée, se sentit étrangement réconfortée.

Et puis elle devait admettre que oui, elle était intéressée.

« Merci… En tout cas, je pense que je t'accompagnerai avec plaisir.

Theon lui offrit un sourire ravi.

\- Oh ! Très bien, parfait, content de voir qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- On est tout les deux des désastres question relations amoureuses, on était fait pour s'entendre, bien évidemment. »

Tout doucement, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Oui, il était vrai qu'aucun d'eux deux n'avait jamais réellement eu de relation amoureuse stable.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas encore, c'est que, après cette soirée de juillet, où ils étaient allés ensemble, habillés en Bonnie et Clyde (elle en Clyde, lui en Bonnie, histoire de changer un peu), ce ne serait plus le cas.

_A suivre…_


	16. Hum… on s'est plantés, non ? (ShireenRi

Chapitre 15 : Hum… on s'est plantés, non ? (Shireen/Rickon).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : ****813\. Citation – Nos pas nous conduisent parfois dans de biens sombres endroits.**

**\- ****Si tu l'oses : ****105\. Amitié.**

**\- ****Pick A Card : ****Three of Spades:**** Écrivez une fanfiction sur le bal des trois sorciers. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur une fête ou un bal.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Wolverine : Griffe : Écrire sur un loup-garou ou sur un personnage qui a été violemment griffé.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : ****190\. « [Belle] a tué [Nell] ?**

**\- ****Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

Stannis Baratheonaimait beaucoup sa fille Shireen, et l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir un petit-ami (ou même une petite-amie, tant qu'à faire), ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup, il devait le reconnaître.

Pas forcément sur le principe mêmequ'elle sorte avec quelqu'un, et il n'agissait pas non plus en papa surprotecteur refusant qu'elle fréquente qui que ce soit parce qu'elle était sa petite fille et qu'il refusait de la voir grandir, non, c'était tout à fait différent.

Il essayait tout simplement de la protéger.

Shireen était une jeune fille de quinze ans très belle, et elle avait beaucoup d'amis, mais Stannis avait toujours peur que les gens puissent avoir envie de s'en prendre à elle à cause d'une chose : son visage.

Quand elle avait six ou sept ans, elle avait été violemment griffée par un chien, et en gardait encore des séquelles, le côté gauche de son visage conservait encoreune grave cicatrice, et elle avait été moquée à de nombreuses reprises durant son enfance, avant que Stannis ne finisse par y mettre fin, difficilement par ailleurs.

Son propre neveu faisait parti des railleurs, ce qui avait encore plus compliqué les choses.

Aussi, lorsque sa fille lui avait annoncé quelques semaines plus tôt qu'elle sortait avec Rickon Stark, il s'était aussitôt braqué, cela va s'en dire, même si il avait essayé de ne pas trop le montrer.

La dernière fois que Shireen était tombée amoureuse d'un garçon, ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé.

Et il n'avait absolument pas envie que ça recommence de cette manière.

Sans compter que son ex-compagne, Selyse, décédée quelques années plus tôt, n'avait pas réellement aidé leur petite fille à avoir confiance en elle d'une quelconque manière, puisque, après l'accident, elle n'avait jamais pu réussir à regarder sa fille dans les yeux, ou même à regarder son visage tout court, et si elle n'avait pas fini par mourir de maladie, il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait fini par divorcer.

Il était resté célibataire pendant un certain temps, justement à cause de cela, ne voulant pas d'une femme qui regarderait sa fille comme si elle était anormale, ou comme si elle était un monstre.

Et puis, il avait rencontré Mélisandre, et non seulement il était tombé rapidement amoureux d'elle, mais de plus, jamais elle n'avait montré de dégoût ou d'effroi quant à la… particularité physique de sa fille, et ce n'était qu'une des nombreuses choses qui lui avait plu chez elle.

Désormais, elle était devenue une véritable maman pour Shireen, et si la jeune fille était beaucoup plus épanouie qu'auparavant, c'était en grande partie grâce à elle (même si les séances avec Ros l'avaient vraiment aidée à ce sujet).

La jeune fille s'était ainsi liée d'amitiéavec les enfants Stark, en particulier avec le petit dernier, Rickon, et il semblait donc qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques temps.

Alors oui, Ned et Catelyn Stark étaient des gens biens, et leurs enfants aussi, mais ça n'empêchait pas Stannis de craindre le pire pour son enfant.

Oh, elle savait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, ce n'était pas ça le problème, mais l'angoisse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ne le quittait jamais vraiment.

Oui, il était clairement parano, mais les dernières années lui avaient montré qu'il n'avait pas forcément tort.

Aussi, quand Rickon Stark se présenta au pas de sa porte, peut-être lui décocha-t-il un regard noir pendant un peu trop longtemps.

Certes, il ne semblait pas du genre à sortir à Shireen juste pour se moquer d'elle après, mais on ne sait jamais…

__§§§§__

« Combien de temps dure le film ?

\- Environ deux heures, répondit Catelyn Stark, qui était venue prendre un café chez les Baratheon le temps de la séance de cinéma à laquelle leurs deux enfants respectifs venaient tout juste de partir. Mon fils Robb est avec eux de toute faç vous en faites pas Stannis, tout va bien se passer, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je pense qu'ils ont tout les deux besoin de… décompresser un peu. Sans avoir leurs parents constamment sur leur dos.

\- Et vous Cat, demanda Mélisandre, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Enfin… je veux dire, comment vous vous en sortez avec tout ça ?

La louve posa sa tasse de café qu'elle avait à peine entamée, sentant ses mains commencer à trembler de façon frénétique.

\- Non, en fait je… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Ma sœur est en prison, elle est accusée de meurtre, et je n'arrive juste à comprendre comment on en est arrivés là ! C'est juste… absurde ! C'était lui le monstre, et c'est elle qui est accusée maintenant !

\- Est-ce que vous pensez que Lysa a tué Petyr Baelish ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle est dans de beaux draps pour l'instant. »

Elle ignorait encore que d'ici peu, les choses s'amélioreraient nettement pour sa sœur.

__§§§§__

« Des caméras ? S'exclama Brienne avec un ton abasourdi, une fois que Jaime lui eut lu la lettre. Il y a… Il y a des caméras, dans la maison de Petyr Baelish ?

\- Apparemment… C'est… c'est juste… je n'ai pas les mots.

\- Moi non plus je crois… Et ces caméras… ont été installées par Littlefinger lui-même ?

\- Semble-t-il, répondit-il avec un air pensif.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il une chose pareille ? Enfin, aurait-il fait, plutôt.

\- Aucune idée, je ne suis pas dans sa tête…

\- Et elles sont censées être où exactement, à ton avis ?

\- Là où il sera très difficile pour nous de les trouver j'imagine. Si du moins le contenu de cette lettre est véridique, ce dont je doute fortement. Qui pourrait bien avoir intérêt à ce que Lysa Tully soit innocentée ? Si ce n'est ses proches… Et ceux qui savent qui a tué Petyr Baelish, si jamais ce n'est effectivement pas elle.

\- Tu penses que c'est le tueur ou la tueuse qui nous a envoyé cette lettre ?

\- Quel serait son intérêt au juste ?

\- Faire en sorte qu'une innocente ne croupisse pas pour rien en prison peut-être ?

\- Ah parce que tu crois qu'une personne qui a assassiné de sang-froid Petyr Baelish s'en soucierait réellement ?

\- Si ce meurtre a été commis pour que Lysa Tully soit libérée de son emprise et de sa vie infernale, alors je crois que oui. »

Jaime soupira alors.

« Là tu marques un point, reconnut-il de mauvaise grâce.

Brienne se mit à sourire.

\- Allez, avoue le, ça t'agace de savoir que j'ai raison… Déclara-t-elle avec une certaine malice.

\- Hé bien, ça m'embête un peu de le reconnaître, fit-il avec un air faussement ennuyé, mais tu as très souvent raison…. Fillette !

Le sourire que provoqua chez elle ce compliment se ternit assez vite.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il se contenta de lui envoyer un sourire éclatant.

\- Essaye donc un peu de m'en empêcher ! La nargua-t-il avec un ton railleur. »

Elle leva tout simplement les yeux au ciel (tout en souriant malgré tout)avant de lui rétorquer qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se prépare à retourner à la maison de Lysa Tully avec elle au lieu de dire n'importe quoi.

Alors qu'ils partaient, non loin de là, Jory Cassel ne put s'empêcher de dire à son oncle :

« Est-ce qu'on leur dit qu'ils devraient se trouver une chambre, ou bien c'est trop tôt ?

\- T'as pas autre chose à faire plutôt que de parler de ça ?

\- Si mais je me posais juste la question.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas…

\- Oui, enfin ça t'a pas empêché de participer au pari organisé par Bronn…

\- … Pas faux. Maintenant va bosser au lieu de spéculer sur la vie amoureuse de tes collègues.

\- Oui chef ! Enfin bon, à la vitesse où ça va, je sens qu'on est pas prêts de savoir si on a raison ou tort…

\- Je suis bien d'accord… »

__§§§§__

Qyburn poussa un cri de victoire en dénichant enfin ce qu'il cherchait depuis déjà des heures, voire des jours, et qu'il désespérait presque de trouver.

En effet, tout comme personne ne s'attendait à ce que la fête organisée par Littlefinger amène à autant de complications, lui-même ne s'attendait pas non plus à avoir autant de difficultés pour réussir à retrouver le vieux registre de son prédécesseur.

Et pourtant, il avait dû retourner toute l'échoppe de ce dernier pour retrouver ce qu'il cherchait, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait sans mal.

Alors oui, tout aurait été bien plus simple si Pycelle avait mis tout ça sur un ordinateur, mais le vieux pharmacien n'avait jamais réellement été très doué avec l'informatique.

L'objet était gros, lourd et aussi très poussiéreux et ancien, et Qyburn maudit le vieillard une énième fois en constatant qu'en plus du reste, il avait écrit en tout petit dans ce fichu bouquin.

« Je vais en avoir pour la journée, marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux, fatigué d'avance de la tâche qu'il allait avoir à accomplir. »

Et en effet, plusieurs heures après, il n'avait toujours pas fini, surtout vu tout les clients qu'il avait pu avoir, et toutes les transactions qu'il avait effectuées (et elles étaient nombreuses), qui avaie_nt _toutes été notées,et en vérité, il était presque vingt heures quand son regard fut finalement attiré par un nom qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir là.

__Petyr Baelish___._

D'accord, donc l'homme avait été le client de Pycelle autrefois (comme une bonne partie de la ville, en vérité, donc ce n'était pas réellement surprenant de voir son nom être écrit ici)et à sa grande surprise, hormis en ce qui concernait deux ou trois médocs, le nom de Lysa Tully n'était quasiment inscrit nulle part, ce qui jouait plutôt en sa faveur.

Mais, soudainement, en voyant ce qui était inscrit en face de son nom, il se figea complètement.

__Veuve noire___._

__Oh… __

Ainsi donc, il avait enfin sa réponse, et ce n'était clairement pas celle à laquelle il s'attendait.

À vrai dire, Qyburn avait un peu de mal à appréhender ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

« Nos pas nous conduisent parfois dans de biens sombres endroits, pensa-t-il avec gravité. Et j'ignore jusqu'où tout cela va me mener. »

Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était sur le point de découvrir quelque chose de très important et de grave, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi.

Le pharmacien était à peu près arrivé à la fin du registre, et, une fois qu'il eut complètement terminé de tout voir, il retourna à la page incriminée découverte plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

Petyr Baelish avait acheté de la veuve noire à Pycelle plusieurs années plus tôt.

En fait, c'était même plus précis que cela, et il sursauta brutalement en voyant la date exacte à laquelle la transaction avait eu lieu.

Parce qu'elle s'était déroulée seulement quelques jours avant la mort de Jon Arryn…

Cela ne pouvait juste pas être une coïncidence, réalisa-t-il immédiatement.

Les dates étaient juste beaucoup trop proches, et comme tout le monde, Qyburn se souvenait parfaitement de la mort tragique et inattendue de Jon Arryn, mort d'un cancer foudroyant plusieurs années plus tôt, et dont l'autopsie avait été réalisée par…

Alors qu'il se souvenait également de ce détail précis, il sentit un frisson glacé le transpercer de part en part.

A l'époque, c'était Pycelle lui-même qui s'en était chargé, puisqu'il était encore à ce moment-là leur seul et unique médecin légiste, avant que Talisa Maegyr ne finisse par prendre sa place quand il était devenu évident qu'il ne pouvait plus exercer sa charge, tandis que Qyburn, lui, avait pris sa place de pharmacien.

Et si… et si il avait falsifié le rapport d'autopsie à l'époque pour faire croire à une mort naturelle ?

Ça remettait tellement de choses en question !

De plus, avec toutes les révélations sur les différentes pratiques crasseuses dans les anciens bordels de Littlefinger, là où, Qyburn le savait, Pycelle avait autrefois ses habitudes, le doute était plus que permis.

Et il était tout à fait possible que les deux hommes se soient mutuellement couverts autrefois.

Cette révélation lui donnait envie de vomir.

Tout concordait en vérité, le fait que Jon Arryn n'avait jamais voulu donner de grandes responsabilités à Littlefinger et que ce dernier avait pu vouloir se venger de lui, qu'on l'avait vu de nombreuses fois être invité chez lui et Lysa avant la mort de Jon, ou encore le fait que, seulement plusieurs mois plus tard, il avait épousé la jeune et riche veuve qui avait toujours été amoureuse de lui…

Littlefinger avait tué Jon Arryn en utilisant de la veuve noire.

Et seulement quelques jours plus tôt, il avait été assassiné par quelqu'un ayant utilisé l'exact même poison.

Le tueur ou la tueuse devait forcément être au courant de ce… détail.

Mais qui ?

Était-ce Lysa, après avoir découvert la vérité, ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

La liste des suspects était vaste, Jon Arryn étant autrefois un homme aimé et respecté de tous.

Tout ce que savait Qyburn pour l'instant, c'est qu'il avait quelques personnes à prévenir au sujet de ce qu'il venait tout juste de découvrir.

__A suivre…__


	17. Et merde… (TommenMargaery)

Chapitre 16 : Et merde… (Tommen/Margaery).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 114. Duo – Tommen / Margaery.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 228. C'est marrant que tu dises cela…**

**\- ****Pick A Card : ****Seven of Diamonds:**** Écrivez une fanfiction sur Felix Felicis. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage chanceux.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : Marie Laveau : Son foulard rouge : Écrire sur une sorcière qui porte des foulards ou sur un personnage qui fabrique des foulards.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 73. « Je veux juste faire bonne impression. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

Margaery sentit immédiatement ce matin-là que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Tommen.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, et le fait est qu'il ne semblait pas réellement aller très bien.

« Tommen, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est juste que… ma mère est un peu bizarre en ce moment. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose qui la tracasse et j'ai du mal à déterminer ce que c'est.

\- Je pense que c'est cette histoire d'enquête qui la perturbe, ça met tout le monde un peu à cran, les gens sont suspicieux les uns des autres, tout le monde se demande qui a bien pu tuer Petyr Baelish, si jamais ce n'est pas Lysa Tully, ça crée des tensions. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit mal à l'aise. Et toi ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Ne me dis pas que c'est uniquement le comportement de ta mère qui t'embête, pas vrai ?

\- Non c'est… c'est marrant que tu dises cela… Parce que justement, en parlant de famille… c'est au sujet de ta grand-mère.

Margaery fronça les sourcils.

\- Ma grand-mère Olenna ? Celle qui fabrique des foulards ? Enfin, qui en fabriquait, vu qu'elle est est à la retraite maintenant… Hé bien, quel rapport ?

\- Tu sais que je suis supposé la rencontrer bientôt… Disons que ça me stresse un petit peu.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle immédiatement, je suis sure et certaine que ça va super bien se passer.

\- Je veux juste faire bonne impression, lança rapidement Tommen avec un air inquiet que Margaery trouva tout simplement adorable.

Elle se mit à lui sourire, avant de déclarer :

\- Je suis sure… non, je _sais_ qu'elle va t'adorer, comme moi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors c'est qu'elle n'a aucun goût, et je songerai alors sérieusement à changer de grand-mère. »

Tommen éclata de rire, et continua son petit-déjeuner avec plus d'entrain.

_§§§§_

_Tout avait commencé avec la mort de Jon Arryn, dix ans plus tôt._

_C__'était bien là, en effet, que les choses avaient commencé à déraper._

_À l'époque, les choses étaient bien différentes, Petyr Baelish n'avait pas encore l'influence qu'il avait gagné par la suite, même si il commençait déjà à avoir un peu de pouvoir, __ce n'était alors que le début._

_Amoureux malchanceux de Catelyn Stark née Tully, qu'il n'avait jamais pu épouser __(parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, tout simplement), et propriétaire de nombreuses maisons closes, __il n'était pas vraiment aimé des gens, __même s'il n'était pas encore haï de tous non plus._

_Après tout, __il n'avait pas encore ruiné tout le monde à cette époque…_

_Son ascension avait été rapide et __fulgurante, et surtout très inattendue, et n'avait fait que se confirmer après la mort de Jon Arryn._

_Personne alors n'avait fait le lien entre les deux événements, personne n'avait compris que c'était Littlefinger le responsable de cette mort tragique._

_Enfin, son complice excepté, bien sûr… _

_Parce que oui, il n'avait pas agi seul._

_Lorsque, après un certain incident survenu __entre l'une de ses prostituées nommée Shae, __et impliquant l'un de ses plus fidèles client, le médecin/médecin légiste/pharmacien (il est multitâches…) Pycelle, Littlefinger avait dû enterrer ce qu'il s'était passé afin d'éviter un scandale. _

_I__l avait sauté sur l'occasion qui se présentait à lui._

_À __savoir, de se venger de Jon Arryn, du fait qu'il refusait de lui apporter son soutien financier, et puis aussi pour tout simplement se débarrasser de lui, __afin de pouvoir continuer son insolente ascension __en mettant le grappin sur la jeune future veuve, qui avait toujours été amoureuse de lui._

_En __commet__t__ant un meurtre __pour lequel on ne le soupçonnerait pas une seule seconde, puisque personne ne saurait _jamais_ que c'en était un._

_Le crime parfait, en somme._

_Il avait acheté __de la veuve noire à Pycelle, qui était le seul de la ville (et peut-être même du pays entier) à en posséder, __et pour définitivement mettre au placard le… malencontreux accident avec la jeune femme, il lui avait demandé, après la mort du vieil homme, de falsifier le rapport d'autopsie que Pycelle avait lui-même effectué, pour faire croire à une mort naturelle, ce que le pharmacien avait accepté de faire, un peu à contre-cœur._

_Il était pieds et poings liés désormais, et n'avait eu guère d'autre choix que d'obéir à son maître chanteur._

_D'__un autre côté, il s'était mis lui-même dans le pétrin._

_E__t, au cours des dix années suivantes, personne n'avait jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé._

_Littlefinger avait pu jouir des fruits de son crime, sans jamais être inquiété._

_Avant que la vérité ne finisse par ressurgir au grand jour, avant même que Qyburn lui-même ne découvre l'imposture et la sordide entreprise des deux hommes._

_Et que Shae elle-même ne découvre la vérité_.

_Peut-être était-ce bien cet assassinat qui avait provoqué la mort de Petyr Baelish._

_§§§§_

Jaime et Brienne étaient proprement effarés.

« Ainsi donc… murmura la policière, la lettre disait _vrai_ !

\- On dirait bien…

\- Depuis quand… enfin, quand est-ce qu'il… a bien pu les faire installer ?

\- Il y a un an ou deux apparemment… C'est vraiment dingue.

\- Alors ça tu peux le dire… Ce type était un grand malade.

\- Je suis bien d'accord. »

_Ça change de d'habitude, _faillit déclarer Brienne, avant de se résoudre à garder son sérieux.

« Bien, fit-elle, je… enfin, espérons qu'on ne découvre pas trop de trucs… répréhensibles ou affreux.

\- Brienne… tu te souviens bien de qui on parle, non ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai… Bien, allons y dans ce cas-là, déclara-t-elle en commençant à fouiller les fichiers vidéos qu'ils avaient tout juste découverts. Je sens qu'on va passer un mauvais moment, marmonna-t-elle. »

Ce qu'ils découvrirent, malgré l'absence de son, les effara tout deux, et aurait pu constituer une preuve très solide pour accuser Littlefinger de violences conjugales vu le nombre de fois où ils le virent frapper sa femme.

Enfin, entre autres…

Ils virent également certaines choses étonnantes, comme une conversation entre Littlefinger et un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien (ou du moins, dont ils connaissaient la sinistre réputation).

Jaime fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis quand est-ce que Littlefinger connaît Ramsay Bolton ?

\- J'en sais foutrement rien, apparemment, il connaissait toutes les ordures de Westeros. Y compris les pires.

\- Vu qu'il connaissait tout le monde, ça me paraît bien probable… »

En arrivant à ce qu'ils cherchaient, à savoir les fichiers vidéos filmés par les caméras espions pendant la soirée de Littlefinger et la nuit qui avait suivit, ils tombèrent sur… exactement ce que Lysa leur avait dit au cours de sa garde à vue, à savoir qu'elle était rentrée chez elle, avait pris ses somnifères et s'était couchée…

Rien de plus, et rien de compromettant non plus, en fait, absolument rien dans ces images ne l'incriminait.

« Elle nous a dit la vérité… lâcha Jaime avec stupeur.

\- Ça t'étonnes vraiment ?

\- Je… oui ! Bien évidement que oui ! On a retrouvé le poison chez elle je te signale !

\- Et pourtant, elle n'a rien fait contre son époux durant cette nuit, enfin, pas chez eux en tout cas.

\- Alors dans ce cas-là, à qui appartient la veuve noire qu'on a trouvée chez elle ? Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'il est à _son_ _fils_ !

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! Peut-être que c'était à Littlefinger, ou à Jon Arryn, après tout c'était sa maison autrefois, ou même à quelqu'un qui y vivait avant lui, ou peut-être même que quelqu'un l'y a mis _avant_ que les caméras ne soient installées ! Les possibilités sont infinies !

Il soupira.

\- Ironiquement, elle a plutôt de la chance que ces caméras existent… Sans elles, on la croirait toujours autant coupable. Encore que…

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça nous montre uniquement qu'elle n'a rien fait _après _la fête, rien ne nous dit qu'elle n'a rien fait _pendant_ celle-ci, voire avant. Ça ne l'innocente pas complètement.

\- Mais… Jaime, c'est absurde ! Elle ne nous a pas menti au sujet de ce qu'elle a fait après la fête, pourquoi aurait-elle menti sur l'avant ?

\- Qui sait ? Elle savait qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher pour l'après, mais on ne sait jamais…

\- Non ! S'exclama Brienne d'un ton énergique. Je refuse d'y croire !

\- Tu la penses innocente ?

\- Toi aussi, non ?

\- Je préfère n'écarter aucune possibilité.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

\- Bon, je sens qu'on ne va pas réussir à se mettre d'accord ce soir de toute façon, on ferait mieux de rentrer au commissariat, histoire de faire part de nos conclusions aux autres… En tout cas au moins, on est presque sûrs que Lysa Tully est innocente.

\- Certes oui. Même si rien n'est encore vraiment sûr et certain. »

Cette enquête n'était pas prête d'être finie.

_§§§§_

Une fois qu'ils furent retournés au commissariat, Jaime et Brienne eurent tout deux la surprise de voir que Qyburn s'y trouvait également, occupé à raconter ce qu'il avait découvert à leurs autres collègues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est… véritablement édifiant, déclara à ce même moment Rodrick Cassel.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- J'ai fini par retrouver le registre des ventes du pharmacien Pycelle, et j'ai découvert quelque chose d'à la fois horrible et très intéressant…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

L'homme se contenta de leur montrer le registre ouvert à la bonne page, et ils blêmirent tout deux en réalisant ce que cela pouvait signifier.

\- Alors j'avais raison ! S'exclama immédiatement Brienne. La veuve noire que nous avons trouvé dans la demeure de Lysa Tully appartenait bel et bien à Petyr Baelish, et elle ignorait son existence !

\- Très probable, répondit Qyburn. Regardez donc la date, ça devrait attiser votre curiosité, et je serais vous, j'ouvrirais une enquête pour meurtre, même si les deux coupables risquent d'être difficile à appréhender, l'un étant mort, l'autre sénile…

\- Je ne comprends pas, fit Jaime, juste avant de regarder ce que Qyburn lui pointait du doigt. Oh ! Attendez une seconde… ça coïncide parfaitement avec la date de la mort de Jon Arryn ! La transaction a été effectuée seulement deux ou trois jours avant.

\- Précisément… Si vous voulez mon avis, ils se sont tout les deux associés ensemble pour assassiner Jon Arryn et maquiller cela en mort totalement naturelle.

\- Oui, ça y ressemble, maintenant qu'on a tout les éléments, mais je me pose juste une question…

\- Laquelle, Brienne ?

\- Pour ce qui est de Littlefinger, je comprends parfaitement ses raisons, la mort de Jon Arryn lui apportait beaucoup de choses, il avait clairement un motif solide, et cet achat en est la preuve, il est vrai, mais pour ce qui est de Pycelle… pourquoi aurait-il accepté de participer à ce plan si risqué ?

\- Risqué peut-être, mais en tout cas ça a marché, puisque ça nous a pris dix ans avant de découvrir la vérité, fit Jory. Et je ne sais pas, concernant Littlefinger, peut-être qu'il lui faisait du chantage, qu'il a effacé une de ses dettes en échange…

\- Sans doute… en tout cas, c'est une autre preuve en faveur de l'innocence de Lysa Tully, non seulement elle ne l'a pas empoisonné en rentrant chez elle, mais de plus, la veuve noire ne venait pas d'elle… Et personne ne l'a vu faire quoi que ce soit de suspect pendant la fête. »

Une fois que Jaime et Brienne eurent expliqué ce qu'ils avaient découvert, tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait que Lysa était innocente et qu'elle devait être libérée dans les plus brefs délais.

_A suivre…_


	18. La fin de l'enfer (BranMeera)

Chapitre 17 : La fin de l'enfer (Bran/Meera).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 105. Duo – Meera Reed / Bran.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 38. Le parrain.**

**\- Pick A Card : Three of Diamonds: Écrivez une fanfiction sur l'amitié. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur les reliques de la mort.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : Ymir : Tenue : Écrire sur la tenue d'un sorcier ou sur un personnage qui a une tenue particulière.**

**\- ****Le défi des Belles Paroles : **_**#9 Ils ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait **_**(Mark Twain).**

**\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 40. Tu m'as vu lire le même livre que le tien et nous sommes maintenant en train de débattre sur les motifs de l'antagoniste.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 32. « Je veux son cœur. »**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 23. « J'aimerais pouvoir figer ce moment, et qu'il dure toute notre vie. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 8 défis.**

_Un an avant la fête de Littlefinger_.

_Je veux son cœur.  
_

« Tu dis ça au sens littéral ou métaphorique ? Ne put s'empêcher de murmurer avec sarcasme et pour lui-même Bran Stark, en pleine lecture (enfin, relecture plutôt) du tome 1 de la trilogie _Contes des royaumes_, à savoir _Poison_, de Sarah Pinborough, réécriture de l'histoire de Blanche-Neige.

Le jeune homme attendait actuellement que sa sœur Sansa le rejoigne à la bibliothèque dans laquelle il se trouvait (par chance accessible à son fauteuil roulant), celle-ci comptant emprunter quelques romans et discuter également un peu avec lui avant qu'ils ne rentrent chez eux.

Et, n'ayant pas trouvé son bonheur parmi les livres disponibles (à savoir que leur exemplaire de _Charme_, la suite de la trilogie, n'était pas disponible, ayant déjà été emprunté par quelqu'un d'autre, ce qui rendait notre jeune Bran fort bougon), il avait pris la décision de relire le premier tome, qu'il trouvait aussi bon que durant sa première lecture.

Tout comme lorsqu'il l'avait lu pour la première fois, il tiqua sur la réplique de la Méchante Reine (enfin, méchante, Bran ne trouvait pas qu'elle l'était tellement que cela en vérité), en se disant que oui, sortie du contexte, ça n'avait pas vraiment, disons… le sens meurtrier et sanglant qu'elle possédait à la base.

_J__e_ _la veux morte _ou même _je ne veux plus qu'elle respire_ aurait été, à son avis, beaucoup moins ambigu, et il avait parfaitement conscience que c'était complètement volontaire de la part de l'autrice.

De son point de vue, en tout cas.

Il espérait seulement que cette impression serait confirmée dans la suite, même s'il savait que, ce dernier se centrant sur l'histoire de Cendrillon, il y avait peu de chances pour que Blanche-Neige refasse surface, surtout après ce que le « prince Charmant » (surnommé « prince trouduc » par Bran) lui avait fait subir à la fin du roman…

Alors qu'il terminait sa relecture du chapitre 4, il entendit un rire résonner dans le silence de la bibliothèque, et, relevant la tête, il aperçut devant lui le visage de Meera Reed, qui… tenait dans ses mains le même livre que lui, magnifique ouvrage à la couverture rouge flamboyante et illustrée par une pomme.

La jeune fille, qui avait à peu près le même âge que Bran, était la sœur de Jojen, avec qui Bran était ami, et la fille d'Howland Reed, le parrain de Robb.

« Meera ?

En entendant son nom être prononcé, Meera leva à son tour la tête, et lui envoya un sourire radieux, avant de fermer son livre et de se diriger vers lui, s'asseyant juste à côté de lui.

\- Oh salut Bran, je n'avais pas vu que tu étais là… Ça va ?

\- Oui, très bien et toi ?

\- Oui, je vais bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin, en dehors de ce qui est l'évidence même, bien sûr.

Meera se mit à sourire, et Bran sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir.

Le fait qu'il avait le béguin pour la fille Reed n'était définitivement pas nouveau…

\- J'attends Jojen, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver… enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, ça fait presque une heure que je l'attends… Je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire, alors j'ai cherché un livre à lire et la couverture a attiré mon attention, et me voilà une heure plus tard totalement absorbée dans ma lecture. Comme toi apparemment, et… Attends, c'est le même livre ?

\- Oui, c'est Sansa qui me l'a conseillé, elle a adoré la trilogie… Vu que je n'ai pas trouvé le tome 2, je suis en train de le relire.

\- Donc tu connais déjà la fin ? Attention, interdiction de me spoiler ce qu'il s'y passe, c'est clair ? Sinon je te révèle la fin de… de… _d'À la croisée des mondes_ tiens !

\- Oh ! Avec une menace pareille, je ne peux que m'incliner ! Où est-ce que tu en es pour l'instant ?

\- A la scène du mariage.

Le visage de Bran se rembrunit immédiatement.

\- Ah ! Celle-là… Ce n'est clairement pas ma scène préférée…

\- Pour l'instant j'adore, niveau réécriture de conte de fée, c'est vraiment l'éclate !

\- Tu préfères quels personnages à ce stade ?

\- Hum… j'aime bien le Chasseur et sa mentalité, les nains sont sympathiques, le prince est assez fade, et Blanche-Neige est juste hilarante ! J'adore cette fille… Mais je pense que ma préférée reste la reine, Lilith.

\- Oui, la « méchante » de l'histoire, en quelque sorte. En même temps, on suit tout de son point de vue, normal qu'on s'y attache un peu plus qu'aux autres.

\- Yep. Et je pense que je comprends ses raisons d'agir.

\- A ton avis, pourquoi elle fait tout cela ?

Meera haussa les épaules.

\- Elle est en colère, et la rage l'empêche de réfléchir clairement, sans compter les nombreux incidents qui ne sont pas totalement de son fait, comme l'histoire du corset, ou celle du peigne. Je ne pense pas qu'elle déteste vraiment Blanche-Neige, mais plutôt qu'elle a été emportée par les événements.

\- Je vois… j'ai une autre théorie.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Oui… Tu te souviens de la réplique, « je veux son cœur », que la reine dit au Chasseur avant de l'envoyer tuer la princesse ?

\- Celle qu'elle prononce juste avant de coucher avec lui ? Oui, je m'en souviens, pourquoi ?

\- Sans compter toutes les fois où le miroir lui répète sans relâche à quel point Blanche-Neige est la plus belle femme du royaume, et les moments où elle regarde la princesse non pas avec jalousie, ou avec envie, mais…

Meera cligna des yeux de surprise.

\- Attends… tu crois que Lilith est amoureuse de Blanche-Neige ?

\- J'en suis même sûr, et je crois d'ailleurs que c'est réciproque.

\- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- « Embrassez-moi comme _elle_ vous a embrassé… » C'est plutôt explicite, non ?

\- J'avoue que je n'y avais jamais pensé avant.

\- C'est Sansa qui m'a mise sur la voie, tu sais à quel point elle est prompte à shipper tout et n'importe quoi, personnages fictifs ou pas… Je me disais que le couple Prince Charmant/Blanche-Neige me semblait bien ennuyeux, et elle m'a aidé à comprendre pourquoi. Enfin, dès le début, les sentiments de la reine pour sa belle-fille sont assez troubles…

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, tu n'as pas tort. »

Ils avaient continué à discuter du roman pendant encore plusieurs minutes, avant que leur frère et sœur respectifs ne viennent finalement les chercher.

Mettant finalement chacun la main sur les tomes deux et trois (_Charme _et _Beauté_), ils l'avaient lu de leur côté, et c'était tout naturellement qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés pour en parler, finissant en quelque sorte par former un petit club de lecture à eux deux, discutant de livres divers et variés, tels que _The Dark Wife_, _Le prieuré de l'oranger, Six of Crows_, et bien d'autres.

Il ne leur avait pas fallu plus de deux mois pour finalement commencer à sortir ensemble.

_§§§§_

_A la fête de Littlefinger_.

_« __J'aimerais pouvoir figer ce moment, et qu'il dure toute notre vie. _»

Tyrion lui avait dit cela la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble, et elle avait sourit, ignorant encore à quel point, plus tard, elle allait souhaiter que cela puisse être le cas, et regretter que les choses ne marchent pas de cette façon.

Si seulement elle pouvait retourner en arrière…

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment Littlefinger allait la recevoir, à vrai dire, elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il la jette dehors immédiatement en la voyant.

Après tout, elle n'était rien, elle n'était personne, juste une pauvre fille qu'il avait jugé drôle de réduire en mille morceaux autrefois.

Hé bien soit, aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui allait rire.

L'homme qu'elle haïssait tant se trouvait là, juste devant elle, n'ayant même pas conscience encore de sa présence, occupé qu'il était à boire un verre de vin, et elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir le lui balancer en plein visage.

Pour ensuite le frapper au même endroit, oui, ça aurait été très agréable et satisfaisant (en même temps, qui n'a pas déjà rêvé au moins une fois de frapper Littlefinger ?), mais bon, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Serrant sa cane entre ses doigts, elle prit une profonde inspiration.

S'en prendre à Petyr Baelish en personne aurait pu être qualifier de stupide, mais c'était aussi le cas avec Robert Baratheon, et on aurait pu dire de ceux qui l'avaient fait : _i___ls ne savaient pas que c'était impossible, alors ils l'ont fait___, __et une part d'elle-même avait vraiment envie de croire qu'elle aussi pouvait y arriver._

Même si ça semblait malgré tout sans espoir.

« Bonsoir Petyr ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ça ne t'embête pas si je t'appelle Petyr, non ? À moins que tu préfères que je t'appelle Littlefinger, encore que tout le monde sait que tu détestes ce surnom, ce qui ne peut que m'inciter à t'appeler ainsi. Alors Littlefinger, comment vas-tu ?

Un air de profond inconfort apparut sur son visage, et Shae se surprit à en sourire.

Elle savait déjà pour l'esclandre avec Missandei et Ver Gris…

\- Shae ! Jolie cane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Oh ça, tu le sais très bien. Cette belle cane, comme tu dis, c'est à toi que je la dois je te le rappelle.

\- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.

Un sourire ironique se forma sur le visage de l'ancienne prostituée.

\- Menteur ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans, au cours de cette fameuse nuit où ton cher ami Pycelle a payé un supplément pour pouvoir me faire ce qu'il voulait et où, « malencontreusement », il m'a cassé la jambe ! Et a mis plus d'une heure avant d'appeler les secours, chose que je ne pouvais pas faire par moi-même tellement j'avais mal, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis dans cet état maintenant, entre autres… Ma jambe bousillée aujourd'hui, c'est à vous deux que je la dois !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne.

Un autre rictus prit sa place sur les lèvres de Shae.

\- _Je_ _sais_ ! Voilà tout. Je sais tout, ton trafic totalement illicite de médocs, tu sais, ceux auxquels je suis accroc maintenant, et d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule. Les deux prostituées mortes, elles sont mortes par ta faute, j'en suis sure maintenant ! Je sais ça et d'autres choses, mais tu n'as pas forcément besoin de le savoir tout de suite, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des preuves à ce sujet…

\- Que…

\- Je lui ai parlé ! Tu sais, à lui, le complice de tes méfaits, celui qui est passé de type-louche-avec-qui-on-traite-parce-qu'on-a-pas-vraiment-d'autre-choix à mec-complètement-taré-qui-est-en-fait-un-serial-killer !

Littlefinger avait alors blêmi.

\- Tu… tu as parlé avec Ramsay ?

\- Exactement connard ! Et il m'a raconté bien des choses intéressantes… au sujet du fait que c'était _toi_ qui percevait le fruit des ventes des médicaments… après avoir provoqué en partie mon accident ! Et celui de toutes les autres ! Sans compter cette histoire avec Jon Arryn, il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas forcément innocent en ce qui concernait sa disparition… inopportune, dirons nous…

L'air d'inquiétude dans le regard de Littlefinger disparut très rapidement, remplacé par un masque de fausse assurance, et un sourire froid.

\- Personne ne prendra jamais au sérieux les mots d'une prostituée et d'un serial killer…

\- Ramsay Bolton est peut-être un fou dangereux, mais ce n'est pas un menteur… Un menteur n'aurait pas admis les trente-six meurtres qu'il a commis…

\- Ce cher Ramsay aime se donner en spectacle… Il aime avoir un public, il aime jouer avec les gens ! Il t'aura très certainement menti !

\- Je sais reconnaître un menteur… Et toi tu en es un. Tu as tué Jon Arryn. Tu nous as toutes et tous traités comme de la merde, nous, qui travaillions pour toi, et tu as brisé la plupart de nos vies, et quand la souffrance physique est devenue insupportable à vivre pour bon nombre d'entre nous, tu nous as enfoncés au lieu de nous aider !

Il la regarda alors avec un air froid et cruel.

\- Shae… je te demanderai de sortir… avant que je n'appelle la sécurité.

Soit, elle avait donc eu raison, ça n'avait servi absolument à rien de venir ici…

Saisie d'une impulsion qu'elle ne put contrôler, elle le gifla alors violemment.

Son sourire se fit encore plus cruel.

\- Oh ça crois-moi, fit-il la main posée sur sa joue meurtrie, tu vas le regretter.

\- Oh ça j'en doute fort, répliqua-t-elle avant de lui cracher au visage, de prendre ses cliques et ses claques et de s'en aller avec un air digne (et en faisant le moins de bruit possible.)

Enfin, avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement partir, il lui lança avec un air moqueur :

\- Il ne sait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle se figea. Tyrion… il ne sait pas que tu es là.

Elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Elle ne pouvait pas nier ce qui n'était que la pure vérité.

Littlefinger avait alors ricané, avant de se servir un autre verre de vin, ignorant que ce serait son dernier…

_§§§§_

En entrant dans la cellule de Lysa Tully, et vêtue de son uniforme, Brienne Torth ne put qu'admettre qu'elle se sentait soulagée.

À défaut d'être réellement amie avec Lysa, elle l'appréciait quelque peu, et son sort la peinait particulièrement.

Savoir que cette dernière serait bientôt libre était une très bonne nouvelle.

« Bonjour Lysa…

La mère de Robin Arryn avait vraiment une sale mine, l'air fatigué, des cernes sous les yeux et un air misérable sur le visage.

Elle ne broncha même pas quand Brienne s'assit à côté d'elle.

\- Je… continua Brienne.

\- Je pense que je n'ai qu'une seule amie à Port-Réal, et c'est Cersei Lannister, déclara brutalement Lysa. Catelyn ne compte pas réellement, c'est ma sœur… Elle est la seule à avoir compris ce que je vivais quand j'étais encore avec Petyr, avant sa mort, et son amitié… m'était vraiment très précieuse. Et elle l'est encore. Sans elle, je crois que j'aurais fini par craquer, y compris pendant ma garde à vue.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je suis toute seule. Tout le monde me croit coupable, hormis ma sœur, mon fils et elle… Et maintenant… je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Lysa, écoutez moi, c'est important.

\- Quoi donc ? Vous avez de nouveaux éléments sur l'enquête ?

Une lueur d'espoir apparut alors dans les yeux de Lysa.

\- Effectivement, en fait, c'est justement pour ça que je suis là… Lysa, vous êtes libre.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors, dans un silence assourdissant, avant que l'ancienne suspecte ne finisse par éclater de rire.

\- Je… je suis _libre _?

Brienne lui sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Oui Lysa, vous êtes bel et bien libre… Vous avez été définitivement innocentée. Vous pouvez partir. »

Jamais la policière n'avait lu autant de gratitude dans le regard de quelqu'un.

_A suivre…_


	19. De la lumière (TyerneYara)

Chapitre 18 : De la lumière (Tyerne/Yara).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 726. Titre – De la lumière.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 41. Betteraves.**

**\- ****Pick A Card : Queen of Spades : ******(BONUS GOT : Écrire sur Tyrion.)****

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Marie Laveau : Sa tenue traditionnelle : Écrire sur l'histoire de l'uniforme de Poudlard ou sur une autre tenue traditionnelle.**

**\- ****Défi des Belles Paroles ****: **_**#19 Un sourire coûte moins cher que l'électricité, mais donne autant de lumière **_**(Abbé Pierre)**

**\- Le Mois des fiertés : 16. (émotion) Joie.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 172. « Tu dois avoir soif. »**

**\- Le défi des Ships farfelus : Tyerne Sand/Yara Greyjoy.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 8 défis.**

**W****arnings :**** « Ramsay is his own warning », tout simplement… **

« Dis Bronn, demanda Yara à son patron depuis le comptoir où ils se trouvaient tout deux, qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tyerne Martell au juste ?

\- Oh, elle ? Hé bien, elle est très sympa, mais tu sais, je préfère son…

\- Oui, tu préfères son père, on le sait déjà tous, pas la peine que tu me le répètes, compris ? Et ose me parler de ses prouesses au lit, et je te jure que je t'emplafonne la tête dans ton comptoir, c'est clair ? Alors que Bronn la regardait avec un air abasourdi (et un peu effrayé aussi, il faut bien l'avouer), elle rajouta : Tu n'as qu'à poser la question à Theon, il te confirmera que je mets _toujours_ mes menaces à exécution.

\- … Je vais éviter alors… Je vais plutôt te dire que j'ai mangé des betteraves ce midi et que c'était bon. C'est inutile, ça sert à rien, et tout le monde s'en fout, mais ça me semble beaucoup moins risqué, et je tiens à ma tête.

\- Ça vaut mieux pour toi, en effet. Et donc ?

\- A nouveau, elle est sympa, j'en sais pas plus… Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai parlé avec elle à quatre ou cinq reprises, et je l'aime bien.

\- Dans le sens où tu veux devenir sa pote ou dans le sens où tu veux l'inviter à sortir avec toi ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Faudrait déjà qu'elle soit intéressée.

\- Yep… Je sais pas, va la voir, parle-lui, souris lui déjà, comme on dit,**u**_n sourire coûte moins cher que l'électricité, mais donne autant de lumière !_

_\- __Si tu le dis… __En tout cas c'est toujours mieux que : t__u dois avoir soif… __Même si je suis barmaid, donc ça marche quant même. Mais c'est pas top._

\- Exactement. Mais du coup, t'as discuté avec elle sur tes heures de travail non ?

Yara cligna des yeux de surprise, avant d'éclater brusquement de rire.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! On en parle des moments où tu laisses quasiment tout tomber dans le bar quand Tyrion Lannister est là ? Sous prétexte que c'est ton meilleur ami, toi t'aurais le droit et pas moi ? Et puis quoi encore ?

\- Oui, c'est pas faux. T'as son numéro de téléphone portable du coup ?

\- Ouais…

\- Cool ! Maintenant, retourne bosser ! »

Yara leva les yeux au ciel avec un air faussement agacé, et, souriante, elle s'exécuta.

_§§§§_

Avant de rencontrer Tyerne Martell, Yara Greyjoy n'était jamais allée à Dorne.

Aussi, lorsque sa petite-amie l'avait invitée là-bas, elle avait sauté de joie, et, alors qu'elle la voyait vêtue de la tenue traditionnelle Dornienne, une tenue véritablement superbe, elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'être venue ici.

Pas parce que l'endroit était beau (même si le panorama était véritablement impayable), mais aussi et surtout parce que, en l'amenant ici, dans l'endroit où elle était née, et où vivait son oncle Doran, Tyerne la présentait officiellement à la partie de sa famille qui ne la connaissait pas encore, et cela la mettait en joie également.

(Oui, tout ou presque la réjouissait en ce moment.)

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de Tyerne alors qu'elle remarquait le regard de sa petite-amie posé sur elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air malicieux.

\- Toi, répondit franchement Yara. Et ta tenue aussi, j'aimerais bien savoir d'où elle sort, d'où elle vient, ce qu'elle représente, quand exactement ta famille a décidé de l'adopter, tout ça tout ça…

Une lueur d'intérêt fit place dans le regard de la jeune femme.

\- Oh à vrai dire, c'est tout simple… Vois-tu… »

En l'écoutant parler de l'Histoire de Dorne en général et de celle de sa famille en particulier pendant des heures, Yara continua de sourire en se disant qu'elle était réellement amoureuse de la jeune femme.

_§§§§_

Le soir de la fête, Yara ne travaillait pas, et elle avait dansé avec Tyerne toute la soirée, ne faisant même pas attention à Littlefinger.

Ce n'était pas comme si l'une ou l'autre en avait réellement quelque chose à faire de lui, Tyerne n'avait pas de griefs personnels contre lui, et quant à Yara, ce qu'il avait pu faire à son père ne la regardait pas.

Ce n'était pas comme si ça ne la réjouissait pas un peu de savoir que son père avait fini par payer le fait d'être un connard absolu…

Mais bref, ce n'était pas vraiment cela le sujet de toute façon.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien danser, avait lancé Yara à Tyerne ce soir-là, dans le seul but de gentiment la taquiner.

\- C'est mon père qui m'a appris, tu sais que c'est l'un des meilleurs danseurs de Westeros, j'avais envie d'apprendre sa technique…

\- Sa technique secrète pour séduire les filles ?

\- Oh, tu veux dire celle que j'ai utilisé sur toi ?

Yara pouffa alors.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… »

Et, alors qu'elles continuaient à danser, à discuter, à rire et à s'amuser, non loin, pendant ce temps là, Tyrion et Bronn discutaient également de leur côté :

« Elles sont vraiment choupies toutes les deux n'empêche, déclara Tyrion un verre d'alcool à la main, ne trouvant pas grand-chose d'autre à dire.

\- Yep, je suis bien d'accord, d'ailleurs, c'est grâce à moi si elles sont ensembles aujourd'hui ! Se vanta-t-il.

L'avocat se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil à la fois surpris et sceptique.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

\- Mais oui !

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas vraiment te croire, déclara-t-il à son ami, d'un autre côté, à t'entendre, tu es le meilleur entremetteur de tout Westeros et Essos réunis !

\- C'est tout simplement parce que c'est la pure vérité ! S'écria avec une obstination feinte le barman.

\- Ah oui ? Et mon frère et Brienne alors ? Ça avance pas vraiment cette histoire, si j'ai bien tout compris…

\- Oui bon ben ils sont bornés, ils sont bornés, fit-il avec un air renfrogné, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Et sinon toi ça va ? T'as l'air tendu ?

\- Moi, tendu ? Non, ça va, ça va très bien…

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que je dois avouer que tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure, t'avais l'air prêt à casser la gueule de Littlefinger à tout moment quand tu as aidé à calmer sa dispute avec Missandei et Ver Gris. Enfin, c'est peut-être ton état naturel quand tu es face à Littlefinger… Ou même l'état naturel de _n'importe qui_ se trouvant en face de Littlefinger maintenant que j'y pense…

Cela eut au moins le mérite de faire sourire le nain.

\- Si on m'avait donné un dragon d'or à chaque fois que j'ai eu envie de lui foutre mon poing dans la tronche, je serai aussi riche que… que… que Littlefinger lui-même tiens !

\- Allez, garde ton calme, et raconte-moi ce qui ne va pas. Parce qu'il y a forcément quelque chose…

\- Il y a quelque chose qui trouble Shae, et je n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi. Oh, je sais très bien qu'avec mon projet de procès, elle est inquiète pour moi et ce qui pourrait arriver, et ça lui rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de plus profond, de plus… douloureux.

\- Elle est peut-être juste stressée ? Tu lui en as parlé au moins avant de m'en parler à moi ?

Tyrion leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Y a pas à dire, toi, t'es vraiment doué quand il s'agit de pointer les évidences… Bien sûr que oui ! C'est ma _femme_, _bien_ _sûr_ que je lui en ai parlé !

\- Et ?

\- Elle m'assure que ce n'est rien, que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe, qu'elle va s'en remettre…

\- Bref, elle t'a menti !

\- Oh ça, j'en ai bien peur, en effet…

\- Change lui les idées alors, tu te changeras les idées en même temps, je pense que l'ambiance à Port-Réal n'est pas très propice aux idées positives… Partez en vacances ensemble, ça vous fera du bien.

\- Ouais, t'as peut-être raison… Et ne me répond pas « j'ai toujours raison », sinon je raconte tout à Jaime et Brienne à propos de cette histoire de pari, et tout comme moi, tu n'as clairement pas envie de les côtoyer quand ils sont en colère…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout mes amis proches passent toujours par la menace afin de m'empêcher de parler ? Se plaignit-il avec un air boudeur.

\- Parce que tu es insupportable, répliqua Tyrion au tac-au-tac. Mais merci du conseil, je tâcherai d'y penser.

\- Oh mais je t'en pris ! »

Par la suite, la mort de Littlefinger lui avait à vrai dire fait sortir l'idée de la tête.

« En fait, ça date d'il y a plusieurs semaines, elle s'est rendue dans le Nord, dans la région du Neck plus précisément, elle y est allée seule pour voir de la famille. Ça a l'air de l'avoir un peu chamboulée…

(C'était faux, mais cela, Tyrion l'ignorait.

En réalité, elle s'était rendue à la prison de Fort-Terreur, pour y chercher des réponses.

Et elle les avait trouvées…)

Bronn haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Sa famille ? La famille que tu n'as jamais vue ?

\- Yep… Ils doivent être trop bien pour moi, ironisa-t-il sans y croire le moins du monde.

\- Ou inversement…

Tyrion se mit à ricaner.

\- Blague à part, de ce que je sais, elle est globalement en froid avec eux, donc elle est plutôt allée là-bas pour remplir une corvée que par plaisir. Le problème, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas en parler, et que je ne veux pas la forcer à le faire, donc je n'ai aucune idée de comment lui remonter le moral, vu que je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas.

\- Paye. Lui. Des. Vacances ! À Dorne, aux Îles du Sud, dans une quelconque ville touristique d'Essos, peu importe, tant que vous prenez du temps pour vous. Vous passerez votre temps à vous reposer, à faire du tourisme, à vous baigner, à aller à la plage et à baiser, et en rentrant, ça devrait aller mieux.

\- Merci beaucoup Docteur Bronn !

\- Ça fera cent dragons d'or la séance de thérapie de couple, payables en espèces et sans délai.

Son ami pouffa une nouvelle fois.

\- Cause toujours, tu m'intéresses… »

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tôt_.

Cela faisait déjà six ans que Ramsay Bolton était retenu prisonnier à la prison de Fort-Terreur, et à raison.

Peu apprécié des gens en général, même à l'époque, à savoir, avant qu'on n'apprenne qu'il était un meurtrier, il avait été reconnu coupable de trente-six meurtres exactement, dont celui de son demi-frère, de son père, et de nombreuses femmes qu'il s'était plu avant cela à torturer et à briser, juste avant de les assassiner froidement.

Aussi, alors qu'elle avançait péniblement vers le parloir, Shae ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur.

Non seulement elle haïssait cet homme, mais en plus, il la _terrifiait_.

Parce qu'elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'elle aurait pu être une de ses nombreuses victimes à l'époque où il sévissait encore et qu'elle ne savait pas quel monstre exactement il était, même si elle en avait déjà une petite idée.

En voyant qui venait lui rendre visite, un sourire ravi se dessina sur le visage du psychopathe, et elle eut un autre frisson, de dégoût cette fois.

Elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir à venir ici, mais elle _devait_ savoir.

« Oh, bonjour Shae… est-ce que je t'ai manqué ?

\- Pas le moins du monde, se força-t-elle à répondre avec un ton aussi froid que possible. En vérité, tu ne manques à personne dehors, et le monde se porte mieux sans toi.

\- Quelle déception, répondit-il, j'avais espéré que mon absence causerait quelque peine aux gens de mon entourage…

_Quel entourage _? Se retint-elle de hurler. _Ceux que tu as butés, enfoiré _?

\- Ce serait assez difficile, étant donné le fait qu'ils sont tous, comment dire… _décédés_.

Le serial killer fut secoué d'un grand éclat de rire, et elle serra les poings, bien déterminée à ne pas hurler, sentant la colère l'envahir et peu à peu la consumer, tandis qu'elle le voyait rire de ses propres actes, sans aucun remords.

Comment pouvait-il faire cela, comment pouvait-il seulement se regarder dans le miroir sans penser à toutes les vies qu'il avait gâchées ?

\- En effet, là, tu marques un point, félicitations !

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu !

_Ça n'en a jamais été un…_

\- Et puis-je savoir, ma très chère Shae, ce qui me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici pour échanger des mondanités avec toi Ramsay !

\- Vraiment ? Mais pourtant, autrefois, tu avais besoin de moi, non ? Pour avoir ta _dose…_

La douleur dans sa jambe se réveilla brièvement, et elle le fusilla du regard, la gorge nouée.

\- C'est derrière moi tout ça, mentit-elle. Elle était toujours en partie accroc, même si beaucoup moins qu'avant. C'est fini, définitivement.

\- Quoi donc, ta carrière de prostituée, ou ta carrière de camée ?

\- Les deux, fit-elle, les dents serrées. En fait, c'est justement pour cela que je suis là. Je veux savoir… qui te fournissait les médocs que tu nous vendais, je sais qu'ils venaient de chez Pycelle, mais je sais que lui et toi, vous n'étiez pas les seuls à vous faire du pognon sur notre dos avec ce commerce totalement illicite. Je sais que l'idée ne venait pas de toi.

\- Comment est-ce que tu…

\- J'ai mes sources ! Clama-t-elle, ne lui avouant pas qu'elle tenait ces informations de Pycelle lui-même, qui avait encore de brefs moments de lucidité, malgré son grand âge. Peut-être était-ce la culpabilité qui lui avait tout fait avouer. Et donc, je sais que vous étiez trois… Alors, qui était le troisième larron, l'autre malfrat ?

Le sourire de Ramsay Bolton s'accentua de plus belle.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu ne… devines pas ? Mais enfin, c'est évident ! Le serpent de Port-Réal, ou plutôt le geai moqueur, comme il aime se surnommer lui-même, celui qui n'a fait que pourrir la vie de tout le monde depuis son arrivée, pour mon plus grand bonheur ! _Petyr_ _Baelish_ ! C'est Littlefinger qui a tout organisé… Qui d'autre ?

Shae ferma les yeux, avant de les rouvrir, désemparée, et un peu désabusée, aussi.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas non plus.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, soupira la journaliste. Autre question : est-ce que tu serais prêt à témoigner contre Petyr Baelish lors d'un procès ?

\- Quel serait mon intérêt ? Même si j'ai droit à une remise de peine, ou même plusieurs, vue toutes les condamnations que je me suis prises sur la gueule, il me restera plusieurs perpétuités à purger…

\- La satisfaction de voir Littlefinger tomber et être envoyé en taule.

Le tueur prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

\- Il ne m'a guère aidé quand j'ai eu mes… démêlés avec la justice… Et le voir tomber me satisferait beaucoup, je dois l'admettre.

A ses mots, elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête avec un air désespéré.

Ce type avait vraiment l'art des euphémismes indécents.

\- Je pourrais peut-être accepter de témoigner… Si j'obtiens ce que je veux.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera jamais. Autre question : est-ce que c'est bien Littlefinger qui a tué Jon Arryn ?

Le sourire de Ramsay se fit rictus machiavélique.

\- Je vois que tu es très bien renseignée à ce sujet…

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

\- Bingo ! Tu sais, tu es vraiment très intelligente Shae, je suis content de ne pas t'avoir tué ! »

Une profonde nausée l'envahit, ainsi qu'un froid glacial, et elle se leva, ne voulant qu'une chose, maintenant qu'elle savait tout, décamper le plus vite possible.

« Merci, se résigna-t-elle malgré tout à marmonner du bout des lèvres, et Ramsay lui adressa un autre sourire terrifiant.

\- Mais je t'en pris ma très chère… Tu peux venir me rendre visite quand tu veux, tu sais où me trouver !

\- Je ne reviendrai pas… Jamais ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix dure.

\- Tu sais, quand on te regarde très attentivement, on pourrait croire que tu as l'intention de commettre un meurtre… Tu en as envie en tout cas. Qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, tu seras de l'autre côté avec moi !

\- Même. Pas. En. Rêve.

\- Nous verrons cela ! Lui lança-t-il de loin alors qu'elle sortait enfin du parloir. »

La première chose qu'elle fit en sortant fut d'aller dans les toilettes les plus proches pour y vomir son déjeuner.

_§§§§_

« Lysa est rentrée chez elle maintenant je suppose ? Demanda Jaime à Brienne quand celle-ci retourna au commissariat le lendemain de la libération de Lysa. Il était environ quinze heures de l'après-midi, Brienne ayant eu à faire avant d'arriver au poste. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

\- Oui, c'est bon, elle est partie hier soir, vers environ onze heures, sa sœur et son beau-frère, ainsi que son fils, étaient là pour l'accueillir, Cersei était là elle aussi pour la féliciter de sa libération… Tout comme quelques autres personnes. Et je dirais qu'elle essaye de gérer tout ça du mieux qu'elle peut, elle sait que plus personne ne la croit coupable. Donc ça va. Je suppose.

En voyant l'air soucieux sur le visage de son collègue, Brienne croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- J'ai parlé avec Drogo, avec Daenerys et avec Bronn, et… on a un problème.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est au sujet de Shae. Lâcha abruptement Jaime.

\- Que… Shae ? Mais enfin, elle n'a absolument rien à voir avec tout ça, elle n'était même pas à la fête, ton frère nous l'a confirmé quand on l'a interrogé ! Quel rapport ça a avec notre enquête sincèrement ?

\- Oui, hé bien, lui répondit Jaime avec un certain agacement, il semblerait que soit Tyrion nous a menti, soit il est totalement de bonne foi et c'est Shae qui lui a menti…

\- Je ne peux pas le croire… Pourquoi, enfin, pourquoi faire une chose pareille ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Drogo et Daenerys ont formellement identifié Shae et l'ont vue au cours de la fête de Littlefinger, alors qu'elle prétend ne pas y être allée ! Si ça ce n'est pas avoir un comportement suspect, je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

\- Donc, elle était sur place, elle a fait croire à à peu près tout le monde qu'elle n'était pas sur les lieux, _et _elle a un mobile solide… Et merde…

\- Bon résumé, je n'aurais pas dit mieux. Et il y a autre chose.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Drogo et Daenerys sont venus me voir parce que Lysa n'est plus une suspecte potentielle, et ils ont fini par se dire que Shae pourrait être une suspecte sérieuse. Par ailleurs, ils ont également discuté avec Bronn avant de venir m'en parler, qui s'est rappelé d'une conversation qu'il a eu avec Tyrion pendant la fête.

\- A quel sujet ?

\- Shae a dit à Tyrion qu'elle était allée dans le Neck pour aller voir de la famille qu'elle a là bas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Elle a menti, j'ai vérifié. Elle n'a plus la moindre famille, et l'objet de sa visite dans le Nord n'était pas le Neck, mais la prison de Fort-Terreur… Elle a eu un entretien avec Ramsay Bolton…

\- Qui s'est révélé avoir un lien avec Petyr Baelish, finit Brienne, complètement blême.

Il hocha la tête.

« Il y a quelque chose de louche là-dedans, il va falloir qu'on l'interroge, voire qu'on l'arrête, si jamais elle devient une suspecte vraiment sérieuse. Il soupira, avant de se frotter les yeux de fatigue. Tyrion va me tuer… murmura-t-il. »

_A suivre…_


	20. On fait quoi maintenant ? (JoryObara)

Chapitre 19 : On fait quoi maintenant ? (Jory/Obara).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 63. Personnage – Shae.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 42. Cactus.**

**\- Pick A Card : Queen of Spades: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage qui est sous estimé. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Parvati Patil.**

**\- ****Collectionner les POP : POP Aloy : Tenue : Écrire sur un peuple sorcier qui n'accepte pas la modernisation des sorciers ou sur un personnage qui porte une tenue ancienne.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 173. Ses aventures sexuelles passées ne le gênaient nullement – ne l'auraient pas non plus dérangé s'il avait été amoureux d'elle.**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 3. « N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner. »**

**\- Ships Farfelus : Jory/Obara.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 7 défis.**

_Trois mois avant la fête de Littlefinger_.

Jory Cassel ne connaissait pas très bien Obara Martell.

Aussi, lorsque la fille aînée d'Oberyn Martell était venue le voir pour lui demander de se faire passer pour son petit-ami auprès de sa grande (très _grande_) famille au cours des trois semaines de vacances que les Martell allaient passer à Qarth, et ce, afin de se venger d'un ex qui allait y séjourner en même temps qu'eux (oui c'est complexe), il fut plutôt… décontenancé.

Il est vrai qu'on entendait pas ce genre de demande tout les jours, surtout en ce qui le concernait, puisqu'il était plutôt sous-estimé et ignoré en général à Port-Réal, excepté par les membres de sa famille et par ses collègues.

Il n'était que Jory Cassel après tout, il n'était personne, aussi, la proposition d'Obara le surprit véritablement.

Il était même également surpris qu'elle connaisse son existence en fait, même s'il avait été dans la même classe qu'elle quand ils étaient adolescents, mais ils n'avaient jamais été amis.

« Pourquoi… enfin, déjà, pourquoi _moi_ ?

La jeune femme avait alors haussé les épaules.

\- Je vais être honnête avec toi Jory, tu n'es pas la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé, je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que tu es mon dernier choix, mais pas loin, les autres m'ont dit non, et sinon, vu que je suis sortie au moins une fois avec la moitié des garçons et des filles de notre génération, je n'ai pas eu envie de leur demander, ça ferait louche si j'y allais avec un ou une de mes ex… Bref, j'ai pensé à toi.

Il l'avait regardée avec une certaine nonchalance.

Ses aventures sexuelles passées ne le gênaient nullement – ne l'auraient pas non plus dérangé s'il avait été amoureux d'elle.

Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait après tout.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé ou flatté… Je pense que je vais plutôt être vexé en fin de compte.

\- Si jamais ma proposition te dérange ou t'offense, tu peux directement me dire non, ça me permettra de ne pas perdre de temps.

Il soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne alors ?

\- Trois semaines de vacances tout frais payés dans un hôtel luxueux, et par chance, tes prochains congés tombent au même moment, je me suis renseignée.

\- C'en est presque glauque que tu saches ça.

\- Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me déplacer pour rien, ou de te déranger, et d'ailleurs, je sais également que tu n'as pas de petite-amie en ce moment… Bref, est-ce que ça t'intéresse ou pas ?

Jory prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

\- Est-ce que ta famille est au courant ?

\- Mon père et mon beau-père savent que ce sera du pipeau, oui. Difficile pour moi de réussir à mettre en place cette supercherie toute seule…

\- Oui, c'est sûr que ce sera dur de louer une chambre avec des lits séparés si on prétend être en couple.

Obara eut un sourire discret, se disant qu'elle avait définitivement fait le bon choix.

\- Non, en effet… Officiellement, mon père m'a loué une chambre avec un lit double, mais dans les faits, cette chambre sera occupée par quelqu'un d'autre, je ne sais pas encore qui, j'irai (enfin, on ira si tu viens avec moi) dans une chambre avec deux lits.

\- Et si je dis non et que tu ne trouves personne ?

\- Hé bien, j'irai toute seule, et je partagerai ma chambre avec ma sœur Sarella, qui est célibataire. J'ai tellement de sœurs (enfin, de demi-sœurs, mais c'est pareil…) de toute façon, qu'on s'y perd un peu dans la répartition des chambres. Personne ne verra la différence.

\- Ok, je vois… Par contre, je voulais savoir, ça va être crédible que tu partes en vacances avec un type dont ta famille n'a jamais entendu parler ?

\- Je parle pas très souvent des gens avec qui je sors, donc non, t'en fais pas.

\- Hum… Si jamais je dis oui, dans l'histoire qu'on devra servir à ta famille, on sera censés sortir ensemble depuis combien de temps exactement ?

\- Un mois environ… Assez pour que ce soit sérieux, mais pas trop long non plus, pour que ce soit cohérent avec le fait que je n'ai pas parlé de toi à ma famille. Du coup c'est parfaitement logique qu'on ne vive pas encore ensemble.

\- J'ai une autre question à ce sujet. C'est pas un peu puéril et gamin d'organiser tout ça juste pour une vengeance ?

\- Mon ex est un connard qui m'a trompé de nombreuses fois et vu que je peux pas lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule, j'ai envie de lui cracher mon bonheur au visage. Disons que c'est ma thérapie personnelle. Et que je veux le faire chier. Alors, t'es avec moi ?

\- Alors, je trouve tout ça absolument absurde, ce sera un vrai bordel à organiser, on va devoir mentir comme jamais à je sais pas combien de personnes, et je sais même pas si je serai à la hauteur et si on arrivera ou pas à ne pas se faire griller et à agir comme un vrai couple, mais j'ai bien envie d'accepter ta proposition… Combien il y aura de personnes à ce voyage à Qarth ?

\- Merci beaucoup. Hé bien, toi et moi bien évidemment, mon père et Bronn, ma sœur Tyerne et sa copine Yara, Nyméria a invité Myrcella Baratheon à venir avec elle, Élisa ira avec Talisa Maegyr, et en ce qui concerne Sarella, Obella, Dorea et Loreza, je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Je crois qu'elles seront seules, et deux d'entre elles partageront peut-être la chambre double dont je t'ai parlé plus tôt…

\- Ok, très bien… Ça fait… vraiment beaucoup de monde.

\- Yep. Tu sais, ma famille est grande, et mon oncle et mon cousin ne seront même pas là en vérité !D'ailleurs, je dois te prévenir d'un truc… important. Mes sœurs peuvent parfois se montrer très… protectrices, que ce soit avec moi ou avec mes autres sœurs, et j'agis de même avec elles. Alors, surtout ne t'étonnes pas si jamais sept furies te sautent dessus pour te tester, et vérifier si… si tu me mérites, en quelque sorte.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je vais essayer de faire attention à ne pas dire trop de conneries. Ce serait dommage de tout gâcher.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, et il se surprit à se dire qu'elle avait vraiment un joli sourire.

\- Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi, il faut que tout soit parfait !

\- Et j'imagine que, bien évidemment, nous romprons juste à la fin du séjour ou peu de temps après, ce qui sera très commode pour nous deux, et mettra un terme à cette comédie…

Obara hocha la tête.

\- Exactement, tu as vraiment tout compris. Alors, marché conclu ?

Il lui tendit la main.

\- D'accord, marché conclu, ça me va.

Elle lui serra la main, avant d'ajouter :

\- Le départ est prévu pour dans une semaine, avant cela, il va falloir qu'on se voit au moins deux ou trois fois en public, histoire que notre couple ne sorte quant même pas de nulle part. Ça te va ?

\- Oui, ça me convient, j'espère juste que je saurai faire illusion…

\- Moi de même… »

Elle partit, espérant de tout cœur, tout comme lui, que tout se passerait bien.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient encore, l'un comme l'autre, c'est que même les plans les mieux ficelés peuvent d'un seul coup se mettre à complètement dérailler sans qu'on ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

_§§§§_

La semaine suivante se passa sans accroc, les deux jeunes gens se donnant rendez-vous à deux ou trois reprises dans le bar de Bronn, qui était plutôt fréquenté, ce qu'il leur permit de donner le change, et à vrai dire, Jory appréciait ses discussions avec la fille Martell, et Obara également, puisque cela leur avait par exemple permis de discuter de leur passion commune, à savoir : l'escrime, qu'ils pratiquaient tout deux depuis leur plus jeune âge.

Aussi, une fois qu'il fut temps pour eux deux de partir pour Qarth, à défaut d'être réellement amis, ils se connaissaient du moins assez pour réussir à faire illusion auprès de la famille d'Obara, enfin, ils l'espéraient.

« Je fais le pari qu'avant la fin du séjour, ces deux-là sont ensemble _pour de vrai_, avait déclaré Bronn à son compagnon juste avant le départ.

Oberyn se mit à ricaner, l'œil brillant d'amusement.

\- Je tiens le pari… »

En vérité, le séjour à Qarth se passa également bien, même si le jeune homme eut quelques frayeurs au début à cause des sœurs de sa fausse petite-amie (heureusement qu'elle l'avait prévenu à ce sujet), qui avaient apparemment convenu entre elles qu'il pouvait faire un petit-ami acceptable pour leur sœur.

Ce qui était.. rassurant, enfin, il le supposait.

D'ailleurs, il devait bien reconnaître que voir le visage enragé de l'ex d'Obara était assez jubilatoire.

_§§§§_

« N'oublie pas que c'est l'amour fou entre nous, alors si tu as envie de m'embrasser, il ne faut pas te gêner. »

Jory, qui admirait les cactus juste à sa droite, sursauta, tandis qu'Obara, elle, souriait.

Ils étaient en ce moment-même à une réception et la jeune femme, comme toutes ses sœurs, portait en cet instant la tenue traditionnelle des Dorniens et de sa famille, une tenue très ancienne et qui la mettait beaucoup en valeur.

Tout deux avaient réussi à se trouver une routine facile à suivre pour passer pour un couple crédible, feindre de dormir dans le même lit (hormis Bronn et Oberyn, personne ne savait que ce n'était pas le cas), se tenir la main de façon régulière, se faire la bise le matin pour se dire bonjour, s'appeler par de petits noms affectueux, mais pour l'instant, ils ne s'étaient pas encore embrassés.

Et Obara devait admettre que cette perspective ne lui déplairait pas, après tout, Jory était plutôt mignon, était très sympathique, et ils s'étaient trouvés beaucoup de points communs ces derniers jours, et le fait est qu'elle n'aurait pas été mécontente de l'avoir comme petit-ami.

Deux semaines déjà s'étaient écoulées, et elle trouvait cela à la fois mignon et frustrant qu'il ne semble absolument pas voir ses avances subtiles (peut-être même _trop _subtiles).

(Elle en avait parlé avec son père et son beau-père, et Bronn s'était alors mis à rire comme une baleine, hoquetant entre deux rires des « je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je _savais_ que ça se terminerait comme ça ! », et Oberyn avait dû l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Tandis qu'Obara, elle, était assez mortifiée.

Même son _beau-père _était au courant pour son coup de cœur !)

Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse qu'elle trouva vraiment mignon.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas être inconvenant, fit-il, en n'évoquant pas le fait qu'il avait terriblement envie de l'embrasser ces derniers temps. Et je t'avais dit que ce serait compliqué de faire semblant de jouer au couple.

Elle pouffa, trouvant les manières de gentleman de Jory tout à fait sympathiques et plaisantes.

Puis il l'embrassa, dans un baiser qui n'avait certes rien de très passionné, mais qui n'était pas désagréable non plus.

Une fois le baiser terminé, Obara s'autorisa à sourire.

\- T'embrasses plutôt bien.

\- Oh, hum… Merci… Toi aussi, lui répondit-il avec un sourire un peu gêné, un léger rougissement colorant ses joues, ce qu'elle trouva d'autant plus mignon. »

Même si ça ne réglait pas encore le problème du fait qu'elle voulait toujours l'embrasser.

Et qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, réalisa-t-elle.

_§§§§_

Jory Cassel avait actuellement un gros problème.

Il était en train de tomber amoureux, et ce n'était pas du tout prévu, mais en même temps, vu qui était Obara et à quel point il s'entendait bien avec elle, c'était en réalité parfaitement prévisible, sauf que ce n'était pas supposé arriver, que ce n'était pas conforme au plan qu'ils avaient concocté ensemble, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire à ce sujet.

Bref, il était foutrement perdu.

Ces derniers temps, Obara et lui multipliaient les gestes d'affection l'un envers l'autre, plus ou moins factices (enfin, c'était plus moins pour lui, personnellement), histoire de donner le change, et le fait est qu'ils s'en sortaient chacun de mieux en mieux pour faire semblant de jouer au couple.

Peut-être était-ce justement parce que pour lui, tout cela ressemblait de moins en moins à une comédie.

Et ce n'était pas une bonne chose, vraiment pas, parce que pour lui, il était tout simplement _évident_ que ce n'était pas réciproque, et que, quand Obara lui démontrait son affection, c'était toujours en public, et c'était forcément du chiqué.

Il n'était pas assez naïf pour croire que, puisqu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, c'était forcément réciproque.

En fait, à chaque fois qu'il av ait un peu l'espoir que tout cela puisse être réel et sincère de son côté à elle aussi, et qu'il était tenté d'initier quelque chose avec elle, il se rappelait que si il était là, c'était pour l'aider, pas pour assouvir ses désirs personnels.

Bref, il avait terminé son séjour à Qarth en étant quelque peu amer, mais en le dissimulant bien, tout comme Obara elle-même, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait tenté quoi que ce soit, chose que Bronn n'apprécia pas du tout.

C'est vrai quoi, il n'avait pas envie de perdre son pari, merde !

Et puis il voulait que sa belle-fille soit heureuse, accessoirement.

Ainsi, quand ils étaient tout les deux partis de leur côté une fois retournés à Port-Réal, même si ils avaient échangé un vrai baiser passionné devant tout le monde, c'était avec une certaine tristesse qu'ils s'étaient dit au revoir.

Puis, ils avaient annoncé leur fausse rupture (et tout ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de la vérité avaient été fort surpris. Tandis que Bronn, évidemment, avait fini par perdre son pari…), et ce, avec un certain regret.

Tout avait bien fonctionné, et en même temps, rien n'avait réellement marché comme prévu.

_§§§§_

Lorsque, quelques jours plus tard, Obara revint le voir chez lui, Jory ne s'y attendait clairement pas.

« Oh, salut Obara, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Salut Jory… Je suis venue pour te parler de notre petit arrangement.

\- Tu es venue me dire que ta famille a découvert la supercherie parce qu'on était absolument pas crédibles en tant que couple ? L'interrogea-t-il en la laissant entrer.

\- Non, pas vraiment, apparemment, on a bien réussi à faire illusion.

Elle croisa les bras, semblant un peu soucieuse.

\- Tant mieux… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

\- En fait, ce n'est pas totalement vrai… Ma sœur Nymeria, elle a fini par comprendre que rien n'était vrai… enfin, au début du moins.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vu dès le début qu'on était pas vraiment ensemble, mais que, plus les semaines passaient, plus tout cela semblait… vrai. Et si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle m'a aussi dit que quand tu me regardes, tu me regardes comme moi je te regarde. Bref, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que toute cette situation est devenue un putain de cliché digne d'un mauvais téléfilm de Noël, ceux que je n'aime pas et que je ne regarde jamais de toute façon, mais le fait est que tu me plais, et apparemment c'est réciproque donc je voulais savoir si tu voulais sortir avec moi.

Il cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

Effectivement, pour être cliché, ça l'était…

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire…

\- Oui ? Non ? Je ne suis pas intéressé ? Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé plus tôt ? Sors de chez moi ?

\- Si on va prendre un café ensemble dans le bar de Bronn pour commencer, ça te va ?

Obara se mit à sourire.

\- Je préférerais aller ailleurs si ça te convient, je n'ai pas vraiment envie que mon beau-père me charrie à ce sujet la prochaine fois que je le verrai.

Jory lui aussi se mit à sourire.

\- Comme tu voudras. »

Lorsqu'elle l'embrassa, il se dit qu'ils avaient quant même été vraiment long à la détente.

_§§§§_

Jaime et Brienne avaient un autre problème.

Enfin, plusieurs plutôt.

Déjà, ils étaient allés voir Shae et Tyrion dans leur demeure, et ils avaient découverts qu'ils… n'étaient pas là.

En effet, ils comprirent assez rapidement que, sans prévenir personne (à part Bronn, très tardivement), sur un coup de tête, ils étaient partis en vacances dans une des Îles du Sud, et étaient actuellement injoignables, ayant semble-t-il coupé tout les deux leurs portables, afin de n'être dérangés par personne.

Enfin, ils étaient probablement encore dans l'avion les emmenant là-bas.

Ça non plus, ce n'était définitivement _pas_ prévu.

« Tu penses que Shae a fuit ? Qu'elle se savait soupçonnée, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie aussi précipitamment ? Qu'elle a… des raisons de se sentir coupable ?

\- Je n'en sais rien… fit Jaime avec un air sombre, mais en tout cas, il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète… C'est Tyrion qui, d'après Bronn, a eu l'idée de ce voyage, suite à ses suggestions, afin d'échapper à l'ambiance lourde des derniers jours. Et si… et si il était le complice de Shae ? »

Les éléments commençaient à peu à peu s'accumuler contre elle, que ce soit sa conversation seule à seul avec Littlefinger qui n'était plus un secret désormais, et même si ils ignoraient encore la teneur de leur probable discussion, ils se doutaient bien évidement qu'elle n'avait pas dû être très… cordiale.

« C'est… possible, oui. Qui est-ce qui a été envoyé pour aller les chercher là-bas ?

\- Rodrick Cassel et son neveu je crois.

\- D'accord… combien de temps ça va prendre à ton avis ?

\- Deux ou trois jours je pense, le temps qu'ils reviennent ici.

\- Très bien. Il va falloir que je vérifie quelque chose sur Shae, il y a quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il faut que j'aille à Fort-Terreur. Je dois parler à Ramsay Bolton. »

_§§§§_

_Le lendemain._

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda Jaime d'une voix hésitante.

Cela faisait déjà presque une heure que Brienne avait terminé sa conversation avec le serial killer de la prison de Fort-Terreur, et elle avait toujours autant la nausée.

(Il faisait souvent cet effet aux gens, de toute évidence…)

Et depuis, alors qu'elle et Jaime se trouvaient dans le train les ramenant à Port-Réal, elle n'avait toujours rien dit.

\- J'ai connu mieux, sincèrement.

\- De quoi il t'a parlé exactement ?

\- Tout ce qu'il a dit ne fait qu'incriminer Shae de plus en plus… Elle avait de nombreuses raisons d'en vouloir à Petyr Baelish, sa jambe cassée, les anti-douleurs, le meurtre de Jon Arryn qui a fait que Pycelle n'a jamais payé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait…

\- Tu penses qu'on devra la mettre en garde à vue une fois qu'elle sera rentrée ? »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« Brienne, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

\- Je… oui, ça va aller, mentit-elle. »

Elle n'allait clairement pas lui dire à quel point sa conversation avec Ramsay Bolton l'avait perturbée, pour des raisons bien précises, le fait qu'elle avait été liée à l'enquête qui le concernait six ans plus tôt notamment.

Une fois rentrés à Port-Réal (Shae et Tyrion ne s'y trouvant pas encore), ils apprirent encore autre chose.

À savoir que, Talisa, après des recherches poussées, avait fini par se rendre compte qu'en réalité, ce n'était pas le verre de Littlefinger qui avait été empoisonné en premier lieu, mais plutôt la bouteille entière dans laquelle il s'était servi, puisque, à chacune des fêtes qu'il organisait, il se réservait toujours une bouteille de vin pour lui-même à laquelle personne d'autre ne touchait.

Sans compter le fait qu'il l'ouvrait toujours lui-même, et que personne d'autre que Shae n'avait été vu seul avec lui durant la soirée, et de toute façon, Littlefinger était ressorti plutôt rapidement de la pièce en question une fois que Shae s'en était allée.

Et personne n'y était entré après, ni lui, ni personne d'autre.

Il n'avait donc pu être empoisonné qu'à ce moment-là.

Tout pointait définitivement Shae du doigt, enfin, comme le disait Talisa elle-même, « à part si vous connaissez une technique permettant d'empoisonner une bouteille de vin sans l'ouvrir, je ne vois pas comment c'est possible, enfin, je suis preneuse d'autres explications. Enfin après, ce n'est pas impossible, mais c'est quant même drôlement alambiqué. », et sa disparition momentanée ne l'aidait pas à l'innocenter.

Jaime savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais l'expression de désolation sur le visage de Tyrion quand ils avaient arrêté Shae.

Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'ils pouvaient faire autrement.

À part elle, qui avait bien pu tuer Petyr Baelish ?

_A suivre…_


	21. Je suis libre ! (LysaPetyr)

Chapitre 20 : Je suis libre ! (Lysa/Petyr).

**\- ****Le Mille-Prompts : ****46\. ****Personnage – Lysa Arryn.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 43. ****P****ropagateurs de rumeurs.**

**\- ****Pick A Card : ****Six of Hearts:**** Écrivez une fanfiction sur un amour non partagé. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Severus Snape.**

**\- ****Défi des belles paroles : #18 **_**Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas, c'est parce que nous n'osons pas qu'elles sont difficiles **_**(Sénèque).**

**\- ****Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : ****11\. ****Certes, ****[****elle****]**** n'avait sûrement pas conquis leurs cœurs, mais au moins, ****[****elle****]**** savait qu'****[****elle****]**** leur inspirait de la peur.**

**\- ****Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 41. « Souffrir est le seul moyen de capter ton attention. »**

**\- ****Toujours plus : ****Fusionner ****6**** défis.**

**N****D'A :**** Je n'ai absolument aucune notion de droit, et de toute façon c'est Westeros donc on va dire que c'est pas pareil.**

Lysa Tully avait toujours su que Petyr Baelish ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais.

Ça coulait de source, il était amoureux de Cat, il l'avait toujours aimée, et il l'aimerait toujours.

Jusqu'à sa mort.

À ce stade, ce n'était plus seulement de l'amour, c'était de l'obsession.

Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans quand elle l'avait compris pour de bon, et avec une voix emplie de rage, elle avait lancé à celui qu'on appellerait bientôt Littlefinger, _« Souffrir est le seul moyen de capter ton attention. », __après être tombée à terre et s'être écorchée le genou._

_Ce n'était que dans ces moments-là qu'il semblait la remarquer, et elle avait fini par mettre ses sentiments amoureux pour lui au placard._

_C'était un amour sans espoir et non partagé, et il le resterait toujours. _

_Puis, quelques années avaient passé, elle avait épousé Jon Arryn __un peu à contre-cœur__, __elle était tombée enceinte, plus tard, Jon était mort, et nombreux étaient les __propagateurs de rumeurs__ qui avaient prétendu à l'époque qu'elle l'avait assassiné, alors qu'elle était innocente._

Ellelesavait laissés dire, et, quand Petyr l'avait demandée en mariage, elle avait dit oui, parce qu'elle l'aimait toujours, pas parce qu'elle pensait qu'il l'aimait également, mais parce qu'elle croyait encore, pauvre enfant naïve, qu'elle pourrait peut-être être heureuse avec lui, plus qu'avec Jon.

Oh, comme elle avait eu _tort_ alors.

Certes, elle n'aimait pas Jon, et lui non plus, mais au moins, ils se respectaient mutuellement et s'appréciaient un peu, et leur union avait été un succès.

Petyr, lui, non seulement ne l'aimait pas, mais il la méprisait en plus du reste, pâle copie qu'elle était de sa Catelyn adorée, qui n'arriverait jamais à égaler l'original.

Elle était passée de l'amour à la souffrance, puis à la colère, à la haine, et enfin, à la peur.

Lysa s'était confiée quelque fois à Cersei sur sa peur qu'il ne finisse par la tuer, sur sa terreur quant à ce qu'il ferait si jamais elle essayait de le quitter, et sur l'impossibilité pour elle de s'enfuir de cette situation, de ce véritable cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie.

Et surtout, elle avait peur pour son fils.

« _Ce n'est pas parce que les choses sont difficiles que nous n'osons pas, c'est parce que nous n'osons pas qu'elles sont difficiles, __lui avait dit Cersei en guise d'encouragement, et à vrai dire, ça ne l'avait pas beaucoup avancée. »_

_Petyr Baelish était un monstre._

_Puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à se faire aimer de qui que ce soit, alors soit, il ferait les choses autrement._

_Certes,__il__ n'avait sûrement pas conquis leurs cœurs, mais au moins, __il __savait qu'__il__ leur inspirait de la peur._

_À sa femme en premier lieu._

_Quand il était mort, pour Lysa, ça avait été une véritable libération._

__§§§§__

_« Il a… il a ___assassiné___ Jon ?_

_Shae était en ce moment-même interrogée par Jory Cassel et __Brynden Tully__, et Brienne, qui avait désormais la certitude que la mort de Jon Arryn n'était pas un accident, avait pris la décision d'informer sa veuve à ce sujet._

_La policière hocha la tête._

_Un hoquet d'horreur secoua alors Lysa, avant qu'un sanglot ne commence à se saisir d'elle._

_\- Alors il m'aura réellement tout pris, murmura-t-elle __quelques minutes plus tard__. __Elle s'essuya les yeux.__ Et donc… vous pensez que Shae a tué Petyr ?_

_\- Nous avons de forts soupçons la concernant, oui._

\- Mais vous me soupçonniez moi aussi, et pourtant je suis innocente… Si c'est bien elle qui a fait cela, alors il faudra que je la remercie.

\- Elle n'aurait pas dû faire cela.

Lysa la fusilla du regard.

\- Elle m'a probablement sauvé la vie !

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que ce qu'elle avait fait était mal, la contredit immédiatement Brienne, juste qu'elle n'avait pas à le tuer, si c'est bien elle la meurtrière.

La mère de Robin soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle risque si jamais elle est reconnue coupable ?

\- Cinq ans ferme. Au moins.

\- Je vois… Vous êtes sûre et certaine que c'est bien elle ?

\- Pour être franche avec vous Lysa, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. »

_§§§§_

« C'est absolument insensé ! Explosa Tyrion. Et ridicule !

\- Écoute-moi Tyrion, et calme-toi je t'en pris.

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas ! Shae est innocente ! Je le sais !

\- J'ai bien peur, petit frère, que tu ne connaisses pas si bien que cela ta chère femme.

\- Oh, tu crois ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Est-ce que tu savais que Shae s'était rendue à la réception alors qu'elle t'avait dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas à cette dernière ?

\- Je… non, effectivement, mais… je suis sûr et certain qu'elle avait une très bonne raison de ne pas m'en parler !

\- Ah ? Et le fait de ne pas nous en avoir parlé quand on l'a interrogée plus tard, comment est-ce que tu l'expliques ? Est-ce que tu penses _réellement_ qu'elle avait une véritable raison de ne pas nous le dire, si ce n'est parce qu'elle avait peur qu'on la soupçonne ?

\- Oui, enfin, ça… ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Tyrion, arrête de te voiler la face… Elle est allée voir Littlefinger pour le tuer, et elle y est parvenue, ça me semble pour l'instant être la seule possibilité.

\- Je ne peux pas le croire, elle me l'aurait dit !

\- Sauf qu'elle ne t'a pas dit non plus qu'elle était allée voir Ramsay Bolton pour lui soutirer des informations sur les crimes de Littlefinger.

Une expression mêlée d'horreur et de stupeur apparut sur le visage de l'avocat, et, dévasté, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Donc tu ne le savais pas… C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tyrion, je suis désolé, mais tout l'accuse…

\- Tais-toi… S'il te plaît Jaime, vraiment… _tais-toi _! »

_§§§§_

_Elle était furieuse._

_Certes oui, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour penser qu'une simple confrontation avec Littlefinger suffirait à tout arranger, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi… désastreux._

_Il lui avait ri au nez, ce jour-là, quand elle était venue l'engueuler à propos de toutes ses foutues combines, les bordels, les anti-douleurs, la mort de Jon Arryn et toutes ces choses qu'elle avait mis des _années_ à savoir, et qu'elle connaissait uniquement parce qu'elle avait fouillé un peu partout, et grâce aux nombreuses relations de son père, qui avaient fini par devenir les siennes._

_Oui, il avait ri, et elle avait eu envie de le gifler quand il lui avait rétorqué qu'elle ne pouvait absolument rien prouver._

_Et c'était justement bien ça le problème._

_Il avait tout à fait raison, ce salopard._

_D'autant plus qu'il avait rajouté qu'il avait brûlé/détruit/fait disparaître absolument toutes les preuves compromettantes qui auraient pu le faire plonger, et c'était là qu'elle avait su qu'elle ne pourrait jamais gagner contre lui._

_Pas à la loyale en tout cas._

_Il n'était pas comme cet idiot de Robert Baratheon, il ne serait pas si simple que lui à piéger, à son grand regret._

_C'était là que, pour la première fois, elle avait pris la décision de l'assassiner._

_Pour elle, c'était le seul moyen pour mettre fin à ses manigances, pour sauver Lysa Tully de son enfer conjugal, puisque, à moins d'un miracle, jamais la justice ne le ferait payer pour ses crimes._

_Elle avait giflé Littlefinger, avait feint le découragement et l'abandon, et s'en était allée hors du bureau, un plan commençant à se former petit à petit dans sa tête._

_Oh que oui, un jour, elle allait le faire payer._

_Elle s'était ensuite rendue à Essos, dans une certaine ville où elle savait de source sure que Gregor Clegane s'était réfugié, et c'était là qu'elle lui avait acheté la veuve noire, et elle avait attendu le bon moment, étant déjà au courant de la réception à venir organisée par Littlefinger._

_Et là, seulement là, elle avait frappé._

_§§§§_

L'interrogatoire de Shae n'avait absolument rien donné, celle-ci ne cessant de clamer son innocence, ce qui n'était absolument cru par personne.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à personne ? Lui avait demandé Brynden Tully, dit le Silure.

\- Parce que… parce que c'était humiliant ! Je voulais avoir des réponses, toute seule, savoir qui était vraiment responsable de mon état, et je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit soit au courant. Tyrion… je n'ai jamais pu lui en parler, lui parler de ce que j'avais vécu, j'ai déjà du mal à en parler avec Ros, alors qu'elle est à même de me comprendre ! Et surtout, je ne voulais pas que Petyr Baelish sache que j'enquêtais sur lui !

\- Mais, après sa mort, vous auriez pu en parler, dire la vérité ! La contredit Jory.

\- Et qui m'aurait cru alors ? Vous ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une simple journaliste, et une ancienne prostituée, ma parole ne vaut absolument _rien_ ! C'est ce que Littlefinger n'a cessé de me dire et de me répéter en tout cas.

\- Oui, hé bien il avait tort, déclara le Silure d'une voix sèche.

\- Pourquoi faire de votre visite à Fort-Terreur un mystère ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que Tyrion s'inquiète pour moi, ou qu'il veuille m'inciter à ne pas y aller… Ce type est un foutu psychopathe, et il aurait pu craindre qu'il me raconte n'importe quoi… juste pour me faire souffrir ou me donner de faux espoirs.

\- Vous pensez que c'est le cas ?

\- Non… je ne crois pas que Ramsay Bolton soit un menteur. Et ça a confirmé ce que j'ai obtenu comme aveux de Pycelle.

\- Vous en tout cas, vous en êtes une… Vous ne nous avez pas parlé de votre visite à Littlefinger durant sa soirée, réception à laquelle vous avez prétendu ne pas aller.

\- J'avais peur que l'on me soupçonne, comme vous le faites maintenant ! Quel autre choix avais-je ?

\- Dire la vérité ?

Elle pouffa sans réel amusement.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça m'aurait apporté ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire au juste, venir vous voir la bouche en cœur et vous dire « Hey, le type que je hais et que j'avais envie de tuer est mort, c'est cool, non ? Et il ne payera jamais pour ce qu'il a fait, à moi et aux autres, et par ailleurs, je n'ai absolument aucune preuve de ce que j'avance sur ce qu'il m'a fait, à part ma propre parole, les dires d'un tueur psychopathe, et ceux d'un vieux fou sénile, et par ailleurs, je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai tué, même si tout prouve le contraire ! » Qui aurait bien pu croire cela ?

\- Comment croire que vous nous dites la vérité _maintenant_ après nous l'avoir dissimulée pendant tellement de temps ? Comment croire que, après avoir compris qu'il ne se livrerait jamais ni à la police, ni à la justice, vous n'avez pas décidé, sur un coup de tête, d'empoisonner sa bouteille de vin juste avant de partir ?

_\- _Celan'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'empoisonner son verre plutôt que sa bouteille ?

\- En versant le poison dans la bouteille, objecta Jory, ce dernier s'y serait alors dissous plutôt rapidement, et peut-être cela vous permettait-il que Littlefinger ne remarque pas que le contenu de son verre avait changé, puisque vous n'aviez droit qu'à une fenêtre de tir de quelques secondes…

\- C'est complètement ridicule ! Je ne suis pas un cerveau criminel !

\- Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, soupira le Silure. Avez-vous autre chose à ajouter ?

Elle le fusilla du regard.

\- Je. Suis. Innocente ! Lui cracha-t-elle au visage avec toute la rage qu'elle possédait. »

Les deux policiers soupirèrent.

Ils n'étaient vraiment pas sortis de l'auberge…

_A suivre…_


	22. La fin du mystère (RhaenysSansa)

Chapitre 21 : La fin du mystère (Rhaenys/Sansa).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 438. Mot – Cheveux.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 44. Pickpocket.**

**\- Pick A Card : Eight of Spades: Écrivez une fanfiction sur la fierté. Sinon, écrivez sur une rivalité.**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 12. « Tu réclamerais la lune, qu'on chercherait un moyen de te la décrocher. »**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 164. Elle était belle et incroyablement pâle.**

**\- Le Mois des Fiertés : 7. (situation) La réaction d'un personnage réalisant finalement qu'il n'est pas hétéro.**

**\- Ship farfelus : Rhaenys Targaryen/Sansa Stark.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 7 défis.**

« Il m'a giflée, lança finalement Sansa à Rhaenys Targaryen, alors qu'elles déjeunaient ensemble, et que la louve tripotait nerveusement entre ses doigts une de ses mèches de cheveux.

La brune aux yeux violets en face d'elle sursauta brutalement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Joffrey… Aujourd'hui, il m'a giflée.

Rhaenys serra les poings de colère.

Elle n'avait jamais apprécié Joffrey Baratheon, qui, à son humble avis, ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père, et elle avait vu dès le début d'un mauvais œil la relation amoureuse de Sansa avec celui-ci.

Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour elle, enfin, pas seulement du moins.

Ainsi donc, ce petit connard avait _osé_ frapper Sansa ?

Elle la regarda alors, et réalisa pleinement qu'elle était belle et incroyablement pâle.

\- Et… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Jamais elle n'avait côtoyé son grand-père Aerys, mais elle avait entendu son père en parler quelques fois, et ce n'était pas glorieux, vraiment pas.

Elle n'avait pas envie que Sansa subisse les mêmes choses que sa grand-mère autrefois.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se comporte mal avec moi, et comme les dernières fois, il s'est excusé, m'a promis qu'il ne recommencerait plus…

\- Et tu l'as cru ?

\- Non. Je l'ai quitté. »

Rhaenys se figea.

« Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Très bien. Je suis soulagée pour toi. Je dois t'avouer que…

\- Quoi, que tu pensais dès le début qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour moi ?

\- Effectivement, ce n'est pas… Sansa, il n'est pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je crois que je le savais déjà, seulement… j'ai passé mon temps ces dernières semaines à me bercer d'illusion à ce sujet. J'ai fini par ouvrir les yeux, j'imagine. Et maintenant, c'est fini, c'est terminé pour de bon. »

Rhaenys s'autorisa à sourire.

Elle aurait aimé prendre la main de Sansa dans la sienne, en signe de réconfort, mais elle aimait Sansa plus qu'une amie n'était censée le faire, et cela, la Stark ne le savait pas, et elle sortait à peine d'une rupture, donc non, elle n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un d'autre lui démontre un intérêt romantique.

Ce n'était pas le moment, et puis, ce n'était pas non plus comme si Sansa lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments, pas vrai ?

Elle se contenta de lui sourire.

_§§§§_

Plus les jours suivant sa rupture avec Joffrey passaient, plus Sansa réalisait peu à peu qu'elle ne l'avait en réalité jamais aimé.

Enfin, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé lui, elle avait plutôt aimé une image de lui-même, qu'elle s'était en partie forgée elle-même, et qu'il renvoyait également, l'image du prince charmant, bien sous tout rapport, en apparence du moins, mais qui dissimulait quelque chose de bien plus sombre.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Joffrey parce que c'était comme ça que les choses étaient censées se passer.

Et oui, elle l'avait sincèrement aimée, au début en tout cas, mais ça s'était rapidement effacé une fois qu'elle avait aperçut son vrai visage.

Cet amour était mort et enterré désormais, et elle était plutôt soulagée de faire ce constat.

Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui, pas même de la colère (le fait qu'il soit désormais loin d'elle aidait beaucoup), et maintenant qu'elle s'était séparée de lui, elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle avait bien fait de prendre cette décision.

Et elle se rendit compte d'autre chose.

La manière dont Rhaenys la regardait quand elle pensait que Sansa ne faisait pas attention.

Celle qui était en train de devenir sa meilleure amie était amoureuse d'elle, et Sansa ne savait pas encore quoi faire de cette information.

Elle aimait beaucoup Rhaenys, c'est vrai, c'était la demie-sœur de son cousin après tout, elle la connaissait depuis qu'elle était enfant, mais elle était juste son amie, rien de plus, elle… enfin, aux dernières nouvelles, elle était complètement hétérosexuelle…

Ouais, aux dernières nouvelles…

Apparemment, elle avait eu plutôt tort à ce sujet, parce que ses sentiments pour Rhaenys n'étaient plus juste amicaux, et étaient en train d'évoluer vers autre chose, elle devait le reconnaître, même si ça lui avait pris beaucoup de temps pour le réaliser.

Elle n'était définitivement pas hétéro.

Elle était… bisexuelle.

Et elle était amoureuse de Rhaenys Targaryen, et en vérité, une fois le choc de la réalisation passé, elle s'était contentée d'aller voir Rhaenys.

Elle l'avait regardée, et avait sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour à son égard.

La Targaryen n'était pas comme Joffrey, et elle ne le serait jamais, elle était gentille et douce, et sans son soutien, Sansa ne savait pas vraiment où elle en serait aujourd'hui.

Elle serait moins heureuse, de toute évidence.

« _Tu réclamerais la lune, qu'on chercherait un moyen de te la décrocher_, lui avait dit Rhaenys une fois, et elle avait sincèrement envie d'y croire. »

Bon, pas forcément au sens propre, c'est vrai, mais à vrai dire, avec Rhaenys à ses côtés, Sansa se sentait pousser des ailes, alors qu'avec Joffrey, elle avait plus eu l'impression de tomber, tomber, tomber, encore et encore, et que celui-ci ne faisait que l'enfoncer.

Elle était fière et heureuse aujourd'hui d'être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un comme Rhaenys Targaryen.

« Rhaenys ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que… ça te dirait de m'accompagner à la soirée qu'organise Petyr Baelish le mois prochain ? Comme un… rendez galant, je veux dire.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'étaient mis à briller de joie.

\- J'en serais ravie Sansa. »

_§§§§_

_Durant la réception_.

_Rhaenys discutait avec sa tante Ashara lorsque Arya, profitant du fait que Gendry était lui-même en pleine conversation avec sa belle-mère, se rendit vers sa sœur afin de lui parler._

_« Alors comme ça… tu sors avec Rhaenys Targaryen._

_\- Tu sais, je pourrais tout aussi bien venir avec elle en tant qu'amie._

_Arya leva les yeux au ciel._

_\- Oui, bien sûr, Sansa j'ai-autrefois-eu-un-béguin-pour-Margaery-Tyrell Stark, je vais te croire… Y a pas photo, t'es amoureuse d'elle et elle aussi… Désolée sœurette, mais t'es complètement grillée là… _

_Sansa se mit à rougir._

_\- Oui, d'accord, peut-être que j'étais un peu amoureuse d'elle aussi avant… Et oui, tu as raison, c'est bien ma petite-amie._

_\- Super ! Depuis quand tu sors avec elle alors ?_

_\- Ce soir._

_\- Ah ! J'ai parlé avec Jon y a quelques minutes, si jamais elle te brise le cœur, on lui brise les genoux. »_

_Sansa éclata de rire._

_Vraiment, elle adorait sa sœur._

_« Merci beaucoup, mais je ne pense pas que vous aurez besoin de le faire._

_\- Je suis vraiment fière de toi tu sais._

_\- Pourquoi, parce que j'ai une copine ?_

_\- Non, lui répondit Arya avec un air sérieux, je suis fière de toi parce que tu as enfin jarté ce connard de Joffrey de ta vie. Et surtout, je suis fière de toi parce que tu es heureuse._

_\- Merci Arya._

_\- Mais il n'empêche que je suis toujours prête à lui briser les genoux si jamais elle ose te faire du mal, et je crois que je ne suis pas la seule._

_\- Sauf si je lui brise les genoux moi-même avant que tu le fasses… »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent alors de rire en chœur._

_Sansa savait déjà qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait besoin de faire une chose pareille._

_§§§§_

« Shae a été arrêtée… Elle est en garde à vue maintenant. A ce qu'il paraît, ils vont sûrement la mettre en examen. »

Les mots de son compagnon étaient en train de tourner en boucle dans sa tête.

C'était une véritable catastrophe.

Elle ne connaissait pas très bien Shae, mais elle la savait innocente du crime dont on l'accusait.

Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout, puisque c'était elle qui l'avait commis.

Elle n'avait aucun regret à ce sujet.

Petyr Baelish n'était pas un simple pickpocket, il était bien pire que cela.

C'était un monstre cruel et sadique, il avait bien mérité son sort.

Mais Shae… elle ne méritait aucunement de payer pour quelque chose dont elle n'était en aucun cas responsable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Continua-t-il, avec un air inquiet.

Elle se força à lui sourire pour le rassurer.

\- Je vais me rendre à la police… Toi et moi, on savait bien que ça risquait de se terminer comme ça de toute façon. Et c'est le seul moyen de l'innocenter.

Il soupira.

\- Très bien, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Puis, il l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime…

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, fit-elle, avec un sourire plus assuré. »

Ce n'était pas comme si elle ne se doutait pas que tout cela risquait de mal tourner.

_§§§§_

Brienne cligna des yeux, surprise, en voyant s'approcher d'elle quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, et qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir ici.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai des choses à faire à Port-Réal, lui répondit Selwyn Torth, et j'ai profité d'avoir un peu de temps libre pour venir voir comment tu allais. Mais à ce que je vois, tu as à faire toi aussi, est-ce que je te dérange ?

\- Non, non, pas vraiment, enfin… On est sur une affaire très importante en ce moment, on pense avoir arrêté la coupable à vrai dire.

\- Oh… le meurtre de Petyr Baelish, c'est ça ? Rien à voir avec ta première affaire je suppose.

Brienne serra les poings.

Elle n'avait pas réellement envie d'y penser.

Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait toujours pas dit à Jaime Lannister.

L'affaire Ramsay Bolton avait été sa première affaire autrefois, et elle avait _échoué_ à la résoudre, c'était à l'époque où elle était encore en poste dans le Nord, et sans Barristan Selmy, ils n'auraient sans doute jamais arrêté ce monstre.

Ce n'était qu'après qu'elle avait été mutée à Port-Réal, bien plus tard.

\- Non… On ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'un serial killer, pas cette fois, c'est plutôt une histoire de vengeance et de justice personnelle à vrai dire…

\- Je vois… Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

\- Bien, je m'en sors bien au boulot, mes collègues m'apprécient, je crois – enfin, la majorité d'entre eux, rajouta-t-elle, pensant à un certain blond aux yeux verts – et je pense que je me débrouille bien…

Son père lui sourit alors avec amusement.

\- Oh Brienne, ma chérie, tu es réellement désespérante par moments…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Je ne te demande pas comment ça va professionnellement parlant, je te connais, je suis sûr que tu t'en sors très bien, et que tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine, ce qui n'est absolument pas surprenant… Personnellement, comment tu vas ? Des relations, des amis, des amours ?

\- J'ai des amis oui, ne t'en fais pas… Quant aux amours, fit-elle avec un air désabusé, ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça va arriver. Mais parlons d'autre chose, combien de temps comptes-tu rester ?

\- Cinq-six jours je pense, le temps de finir ce que j'ai à faire, quand est-ce que tu finis le boulot aujourd'hui ? »

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que Selwyn ne finisse par partir, alors que Brienne, elle, retournait au travail.

_§§§§_

« Madame, madame, s'exclama une voix affolée, vous ne pouvez pas rentrer ici !

\- Il faut que je vois le commissaire Rodrick Cassel sur le champ !

\- Il est occupé à interroger la suspecte principale dans l'affaire du meurtre de Petyr Baelish, il ne peut pas vous recevoir maintenant.

\- Conduisez-moi à lui, j'ai des aveux à lui faire…

\- Je… très bien. »

_§§§§_

Quelques minutes plus tard, une porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, alors que le commissaire déclarait :

« Au vu des preuves qui vous accablent et en l'absence d'alibi convaincant, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre en examen pour le meurtre de Petyr Baelish.

\- Je ne crois pas non ! Lança soudainement une voix.

Rodrick Cassel se retourna alors.

Il cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

Qu'est-ce que…

Qu'est-ce que cette femme faisait là, et qui avait bien pu la laisser entrer ?

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cela ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Parce que c'est _moi _qui a tué Petyr Baelish ! »

_A suivre…_

**ND'A : Alors, à votre avis, qui est-ce ?**

**Et bravo à starck29 et à Almayen pour avoir trouvé la coupable ! **


	23. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? (EuronCersei)

Chapitre 22 : C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? (Euron/Cersei).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 72. Duo – Cersei / Robert. **

**\- Si tu l'oses : 45. Hoquets, contretemps.**

**\- Pick A Card : Six of Spades: Écrivez une fanfiction sur une femme forte. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Ginny Weasley.**

**\- Collectionner les POP : POP Time : L'importance de sa mission : Écrire sur la mission de Severus Snape ou sur un personnage dont la vie est guidée par sa mission.**

**\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 17. « Ça doit être la phrase d'accroche la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendue. - Vraiment ? Heureusement, j'ai un plan B. - Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? - Te kidnapper. »**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 196. « Bonne nuit, mon amour. »**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 24. « Le plus souvent, je rêve que je te perds. Ça va mieux dès que je constate que tu es là. »**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 7 défis.**

Divorcer d'avec Robert Baratheon avait été très clairement l'une des meilleures décisions de la vie de Cersei Lannister.

Non, vraiment.

Tout faire pour l'envoyer en taule aussi.

Ça avait été long et ardu, c'est vrai (il leur avait fallu un an de procès pour que, enfin, son ancien mari soit condamné pour tout les crimes qu'il avait commis), mais aujourd'hui, elle était libre, définitivement.

Et ce n'était pas des mots en l'air, Robert avait, le jour même de sa condamnation, enfin signé les papiers du divorce.

Ça lui avait fait un bien fou.

Elle avait enfin gagné contre lui, elle pouvait se considérer comme tranquille désormais.

Encore que, cela faisait un an qu'elle ne le côtoyait plus, et pourtant, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était réellement remise de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, malgré ses séances régulières avec la psychiatre Ros (même si il avait fallu que Tyrion et Jaime bataillent pendant plusieurs jours pour réussir à la convaincre d'aller la voir), elle avait encore du mal à en parler.

Elle guérissait, certes, mais lentement.

Et ce soir-là, elle se trouvait avec son frère Tyrion dans le bar de Bronn, afin de célébrer leur victoire bien méritée.

« Joffrey m'inquiète, lui confia Cersei au cours de la soirée, un verre de vin à la main.

_Ça m'étonne pas, c'est un petit con, et c'est le seul de tes gamins à te causer du souci_, pensa immédiatement Tyrion, faisant tout pour ne pas trahir le fond de sa pensée, ne voulant pas blesser sa sœur.

À la place, il se contenta de dire :

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi cela… enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète en particulier ?

\- Il ressemble de plus en plus à Robert… Il se comporte de plus en plus comme lui. Et ça me fait peur.

Oh, ainsi donc, elle commençait enfin à comprendre que son fils chéri n'était pas si parfait que cela ?

Hé bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais.

\- Tu sais qu'il sort avec la fille aînée des Stark, Sansa, et quand je les regarde, par moments, hé bien… je nous vois moi et Robert. Ça ne dure jamais très longtemps, mais il n'empêche que j'ai le sentiment que cette histoire finira mal.

\- Tu as parlé à ton fils ?

\- Pour lui dire quoi exactement ? Ça fait des mois qu'on ne communique plus correctement, depuis que j'ai attaqué son père en justice, on se dit à peine bonjour quand on se voit, Tyrion, je ne sais plus quoi faire !

\- Tu vas trouver… lui assura-t-il. Tu trouves toujours.

\- Je suis vraiment pathétique… J'arrive à faire condamner mon mari, mais je suis incapable de discuter de son comportement avec mon fils.

\- Ne dis pas ça Cersei… Tu es forte, d'accord ? Et tu es une bonne mère. Ou sinon je peux aussi lui foutre une ou deux paires de claques, ça nous fera du bien à tout les deux…

Cersei éclata de rire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça arrangera vraiment les choses, mais je garde ton idée de côté.

\- Quand tu veux ! Je suis toujours prêt à rabattre le caquet de ton fils…

\- Je pense malgré tout que je vais devoir décliner ta proposition… »

Mais elle souriait, sachant que les paroles de Tyrion n'étaient pas sérieuses, et il se sentit plutôt satisfait d'avoir réussi à amener un sourire sur le visage de sa sœur, cette dernière ne souriant que rarement ces derniers temps.

_§§§§_

En voyant entrer son oncle Euron dans le bar, Yara leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

Avec le temps, sa relation avec le petit frère de son père (qu'elle appréciait à vrai dire bien plus que son géniteur, ce qui n'était pas bien compliqué) avait fini par s'améliorer, c'est vrai, mais il n'empêche qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, « tonton » ?

\- Hé bien, je reviens tout juste d'un voyage en mer, et j'avais envie, pour fêter mon retour, d'aller voir ma nièce préférée sur son lieu de travail !

\- Euron, je suis ta seule nièce… Dis plutôt que tu espérais avoir droit à une réduction sur ta consommation de boissons de ce soir.

\- Hum… peut-être ?

\- Cause toujours, ce sera plein tarif pour toi, comme pour tout le monde.

\- Oh, Yara, fit-il un air faussement blessé, tu me brises le cœur !

Elle se mit à sourire.

\- Tu devrais vraiment améliorer tes talents d'acteur mon cher oncle, tu n'es vraiment pas doué à ça… Alors, qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Fit-elle avec nonchalance.

\- Une bière, s'il te plaît. Bon, plus sérieusement, comment tu vas ?

\- J'ai une petite-amie, mon job me plaît, je vais mieux qu'avant, Theon aussi, papa est toujours autant un connard…

\- Rien de nouveau sous le soleil quoi, marmonna Euron.

\- Yep… Et toi ?

\- Je pensais me réinstaller quelques temps à Port-Réal. »

Et, alors que Yara le servait, il laissa son regard se promener un peu partout à l'intérieur du bar, avant qu'il ne finisse par voir une femme blonde aux yeux verts qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, et son regard s'alluma d'une lueur d'intérêt.

Chose que Yara comprit très vite.

« Je t'arrête tout de suite… N'y pense même pas.

Il se retourna vers elle, avant de cligner les yeux de surprise.

\- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles !

\- Oui, bien sûr… Euron, je te connais, je sais quand tu es intéressé par une femme. Elle, tu ne l'approches pas, c'est clair ?

\- Pourquoi, c'est elle ta copine ?

Yara leva immédiatement les yeux au ciel.

\- Moi, sortir avec Cersei Lannister ? C'est pas demain la veille que ça va arriver… Bref, je te fais le topo rapidement, elle vient à peine de divorcer de son mari violent qui la battait, je doute qu'elle soit intéressée pour sortir avec qui que ce soit, même si officieusement, de ce que je sais, elle et Robert Baratheon sont séparés depuis un an. C'est définitivement pas le moment.

\- Ah ! Je vois ce que tu veux dire…

Il la regarda une dernière fois, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers sa nièce, et de hausser les épaules.

\- Bon, je vais y aller, passe le bonjour à ton frère pour moi. »

Et ce fut tout.

_§§§§_

_Quelques mois plus tard_.

« Euron ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je te disais que je compte faire quelque chose d'horrible, mais pour de bonnes raisons… comment est-ce que tu réagirais ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et quelques qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et Cersei ne démordait toujours pas de son sombre et tortueux projet, mais depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle commençait à avoir quelques doutes.

Avant, elle pensait qu'elle n'avait absolument plus rien à perdre en tuant Petyr Baelish, si ce n'est sa liberté.

C'est vrai, son ancien époux était à l'ombre pour longtemps, ses enfants étaient presque des adultes désormais (même si Joffrey lui causait encore pas mal de soucis), et de toute façon ses deux frères étaient là pour s'occuper d'eux si jamais elle n'était plus là pour le faire.

Mais là, elle était amoureuse, et heureuse, et oui Euron n'était définitivement pas le prince charmant qu'elle aurait pu espérer avoir autrefois, mais il n'était pas une brute comme Robert, et même s'il avait longtemps eu mauvaise réputation, il avait fini par s'assagir.

Elle n'avait pas envie de perdre tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble, mais elle savait également qu'elle _devait_ le faire.

Même si en vérité, ce n'était qu'un contretemps, elle le savait, au bout d'un moment, elle le ferait.

Depuis qu'elle savait qui était réellement Littlefinger, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le piéger autrement qu'en jouant selon ses propres règles, sa vie ne tournait plus qu'autour de ce seul et unique but : rayer l'existence de Petyr Baelish de la carte.

Plus rien d'autre ne comptait désormais.

Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

Elle ferma les yeux, et laissa les souvenirs des dernières semaines l'envahir.

Des conversations notamment, simples et anodines, et toujours plus ou moins significatives.

_« Ça doit être la phrase d'accroche la plus nulle que j'ai jamais entendue. _

_\- Vraiment ? Heureusement, j'ai un plan B._

_\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_\- Te kidnapper. »_

_« Le plus souvent, je rêve que je te perds. Ça va mieux dès que je constate que tu es là. »_

Dans son esprit se bousculaient son bonheur fragile et précaire, et l'importance de sa mission.

Elle serra entre ses doigts le petit flacon contenant la veuve noire, et elle se força à sourire.

Elle avait fait son choix, et rien ne pourrait plus la faire changer d'avis.

« Ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas, mentit-elle en plaçant l'objet dans le placard juste à côté d'elle, qu'elle ferma à clef. Bonne nuit, mon amour.

\- Bonne nuit Cersei. »

_§§§§_

Il avait immédiatement compris ce qu'il en était le lendemain de la fête.

Cersei, à aucun moment, ne s'était approchée de Petyr Baelish, ne lui avait pas parlé, il ne l'avait pas vue roder de près ou de loin de son verre, elle n'était pas entrée dans le salon dans lequel il s'était trouvé seul au cours de la soirée, non, vraiment, Euron n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment elle aurait bien pu faire cela.

Mais oui, il le savait, il en avait la certitude.

C'était elle la coupable.

Il se souvenait de la lueur dans son regard cette nuit-là, une lueur de joie qu'il n'avait pas comprise, durant la réception.

Maintenant, oh, oui, il comprenait.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? Avait-il dit à sa compagne le matin même de l'annonce de la mort de Petyr Baelish.

Il avait vu ses mains trembler imperceptiblement, avant qu'elle ne lève ses yeux vers lui.

Et en la regardant droit dans les yeux, il avait compris que c'était vrai.

« Donc, tu l'as tué… Que… _Pourquoi_ ?

\- Parce que c'était le seul moyen ! Que je… que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, que je ne pouvais juste pas rester là sans rien faire et voir Lysa endurer les mêmes choses que moi !

\- Tu sais qu'ils vont probablement l'accuser…

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'a rien fait de mal !

\- Toi et moi nous le savons… Mais ton frère, et ses collègues… Ils n'en savent rien. Et si elle est une suspecte potentielle de mon point de vue, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera pour eux quand ils commenceront à enquêter ?

\- J'ai un moyen de l'innocenter, ne t'en fais pas…

\- Et si jamais ils arrêtent quelqu'un d'autre ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ça avant de penser à _commettre un meurtre _? As-tu seulement pensé une seule seconde _à m'en parler _?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Rétorqua-t-elle, des flammes dans les yeux.

\- C'est de ça que tu parlais… quand tu disais que tu voulais faire quelque chose d'horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. J'ai tué Petyr Baelish, à cause de ce qu'il a fait à sa femme, du meurtre de Jon Arryn, de ses liens douteux avec Ramsay Bolton, de tout ses crimes, de tout ce qu'il a fait, de tout ce que je sais, et que je ne pourrai jamais prouver ! Elle eut un rire nerveux. En fait, ironiquement, je crois que c'est la condamnation de Robert qui l'a fait se méfier, et l'a poussé à tout réduire en cendres… Il ne me restait plus d'autre option que le meurtre. Oui, je l'ai tué, et je ne regrette rien.

\- Comment ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ?

Elle sourit avec machiavélisme.

\- J'ai empoisonné sa bouteille de vin personnelle, afin d'être sure que personne d'autre que lui ne la boirait.

\- Mais… enfin, il l'ouvre toujours lui-même, il aurait remarqué si quelqu'un l'avait ouverte avant lui !

Son sourire s'accentua.

\- Justement… Je ne l'ai pas ouverte.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as vu le film _Sherlock Holmes _? La technique qu'Irène Adler utilise pour droguer Holmes… J'ai utilisé la même. Par la suite, je l'ai simplement remise à sa place… Ni vue ni connue.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionné, effrayé, ou les deux…

\- Je ne compte pas le refaire, si jamais c'est cela qui t'inquiète.

\- Et si… quelqu'un est arrêté à ta place et que tu ne peux pas le ou la sortir de là ?

Elle le regarda avec détermination.

\- Alors je me rendrai, et je payerai pour ce que j'ai fait. Ni plus, ni moins. »

Et elle avait tenu parole…

_A suivre…_


	24. Faire payer les monstres (ShireiLyanna)

Chapitre 23 : Faire payer les monstres (Shirei/Lyanna).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 14. Personnage – Lyanna Mormont.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 46. Grottes.**

**\- Pick A Card : Four of Spades: Écrivez une fanfiction sur un personnage unique. Sinon, écrivez sur Luna Lovegood.**

**\- Petits Prompts à la Pelle : 64. « Il y a une raison parfaitement sensée pour tous ces chatons. »**

**\- Le Mois des Fiertés : 13. (objet) Tâche de rouge-à-lèvre.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des Royaumes : 199. « Si vous devez le faire, alors faites-le maintenant. »**

**\- Le défi des 45 citations d'Hunger Games : 30. « Trouver un sujet de conversation n'est pas facile, parler de chez nous est douloureux, aborder le présent est insoutenable. »**

**\- Ships farfelus : Shirei Frey/Lyanna Mormont.**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 8 défis.**

**Warnings :**** Et ici, « Walder Frey is his own warning »… **

_Les Jumeaux_, _plusieurs semaines après l'arrestation de Cersei Lannister._

« Et en plus de tout le reste, il la battait… marmonna le commissaire de la région du Neck, Barristan Selmy, se frottant les yeux de désespoir et de dépit, tandis que le docteur Howland Reed examinait la jeune orpheline d'à peine seize ans, qui était définitivement dans un piètre état.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris, déclara Jorah Mormont, qui avait découvert le corps sans vie de Walder Frey, revenu depuis peu aux Jumeaux avec sa plus jeune fille (la seule qui n'avait pas encore pu partir de la maison), et avec sa très _très_ jeune femme, et qui, selon le médecin légiste Daario Naharis, était mort d'une crise cardiaque. Ça n'a jamais été quelqu'un de bien. Seulement, je ne savais pas… que c'était à ce point-là.

Seuls les personnes vivants dans des grottes ignoraient quel salopard Walder Frey était.

Et, autant Kitty Frey avait pu partir loin de son époux, après avoir lancé une procédure de divorce, et ayant également porté plainte contre lui, elle était hébergée maintenant par une de ses sœurs, Shirei, elle, avait dû rester avec son père, Kitty n'avait pas pu l'emmener avec elle, n'étant pas sa mère biologique.

Apparemment, le vieillard avait passé sur elle la rage qu'il ressentait envers sa femme.

\- Mais, au moins, ajouta Jorah… c'est terminé. Elle et sa belle-mère n'auront plus à endurer tout cela.

\- Certes oui, mais qui va s'occuper d'elles maintenant ? Je ne pense pas que Kitty puisse vraiment s'occuper de Shirei toute seule, c'est encore une enfant elle-même… Il leur faudrait un foyer pour toutes les deux…

\- Je pense avoir peut-être une idée… Ma tante Maege, elle pourrait sûrement les héberger quelques temps, je pense que cela ne la dérangera pas, je le lui demanderai la prochaine fois que je la verrai. »

_§§§§_

_Île aux Ours_.

C'était une gamine effrayée que Lyanna Mormont avait rencontré le jour où elle et sa « belle-mère » (l'idée même qu'une femme aussi jeune ait pu être mariée à un sale vieux type comme Walder Frey lui donnait envie de vomir), étaient venues s'installer sur l'Île aux Ours.

Une enfant qui avait peur de tout et de rien, et qui portait encore les traces des violences de son père.

De toute évidence, s'il n'avait pas déjà été mort, Lyanna lui aurait bien arraché son vieux cœur desséché et pourri elle-même.

Shirei avait mis beaucoup de temps à s'adapter à l'endroit, plus que Kitty, et la famille Mormont avait mis beaucoup de temps également à l'apprivoiser.

Celle avec qui la jeune fille s'était la plus vite entendue était Lyanna, âgée de dix-sept ans, la dernière fille de Maege Mormont.

Cette dernière était une fille plutôt… unique, et Shirei s'en était rendue compte assez rapidement, et alors que son séjour s'éternisait de plus en plus, c'était souvent grâce à Lyanna que la jeune Frey recommençait à rire de bon cœur.

De ce fait, les deux filles partageaient la même chambre, passaient la plupart de leur temps ensemble quand elles le pouvaient, discutaient, s'amusaient, riaient, et à son contact, Shirei guérissait.

« Trouver un sujet de conversation n'est pas facile, lui avait dit Shirei une fois, à propos d'elle-même et de Kitty, parler de chez nous est douloureux, aborder le présent est insoutenable. Jusqu'il y a peu de temps, c'était vrai, dit-elle, ramassée sur elle-même, semblant plus apaisée qu'autrefois.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Maintenant, je pense que grâce à toi et à ta famille les choses sont différentes désormais. »

Avec une certaine hésitation, Shirei se saisit alors de la main de celle qu'elle considérait comme son ami.

Lyanna serra sa main dans la sienne, sourit, et pensa : _je crois que je suis amoureuse_.

_§§§§_

En entrant dans sa chambre, Lyanna se figea sur place, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

Qu'est-ce que…

Quoi ?

Il y avait des chatons.

_Partout_ !

Au moins cinq ou six, et… d'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient au juste ?

« Il y a une raison parfaitement sensée pour tous ces chatons ! S'exclama immédiatement Shirei.

\- Que… où est-ce que tu les a trouvés ?

\- J'ai trouvé leur mère non loin de la maison, je l'ai ramenée ici et… elle vient tout juste de mettre bas. Lyanna… est-ce que j'ai fait une bêtise ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air de confusion adorable qui empêcha Lyanna de se mettre en colère.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, enfin, je ne crois pas, mais… est-ce que tu en as parlé à ma mère ?

\- Pas encore, je ne me doutais pas… qu'il y en aurait autant. Et elle n'est pas encore rentrée, j'avoue que je n'ai pas osé l'appeler. Regarde les les pauvres petits, ils sont tellement mignons !

_Oui, tout comme toi, _faillit répondre Lyanna, avant de se mordre violemment la langue.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ou l'endroit.

Lyanna soupira.

\- On en parlera à ma mère tout à l'heure, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle les laisse rester ici… »

En fin de compte, ils les avaient tous gardés.

(Et oui, les yeux de chat Potté de Shirei avaient de toute évidence beaucoup aidé à ce que cette décision soit prise…)

_§§§§_

« Tu as une trace de rouge-à-lèvre sur la joue Lyanna, lança nonchalamment Maege à sa fille un soir où Shirei était partie au cinéma avec sa belle-mère et deux ou trois de ses innombrables sœurs ou demi-sœurs, afin de passer un moment en famille. Tandis que Lyanna et sa mère, elle, étaient toutes seules à la maison ce soir-là. Et sur le coin des lèvres aussi.

L'adolescente se figea, surprise, avant que son visage ne rougisse brutalement.

\- Oh ! Fit-elle avant de s'essuyer la joue et la bouche. C'était la première fois que Shirei se maquillait, en plus. Je… je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte…

Ce n'était pas réellement une preuve du fait qu'elle sortait actuellement avec Shirei, mais l'amusement et l'air de connivence sur le visage de sa mère suite à la réaction de sa fille la rassura sur le fait que ce n'était pas le moins du monde un problème pour elle.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? L'interrogea-t-elle en souriant toujours.

\- Deux-trois jours à peu près.

\- Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de te dire de faire attention à elle après ce qu'elle a vécu, mais je te le dis quant même. Dis-moi ma chérie, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à faire la vaisselle ?

Lyanna sentit une douce chaleur réconfortante l'envahir à cet instant précis.

_\- _Oui_,_ bien sûr… Merci maman, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Merci ? Répondit sa mère avec une surprise légitime. Merci pour quoi ?

Lyanna lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

\- Pour rien, pour rien, se contenta-t-elle de dire en se saisissant d'un torchon qui traînait juste à côté d'elle. »

C'était définitif.

Elle adorait sa famille.

_§§§§_

_Commissariat de Port-Réal, __plusieurs semaines plus tôt_.

« Donc, vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez tué Petyr Baelish ?

Cersei Lannister hocha la tête.

\- Je… c'est incompréhensible, lâcha Jory.

Ils étaient là, autour d'elle, Shae (qu'on avait toujours pas laissée partir, et qui regardait la scène d'un air surpris mais plus effrayé), Rodrick, Jory et Brynden Tully, et tous avaient l'impression d'être tout juste tombés en plein dans la quatrième dimension.

\- Vous n'êtes même pas allée dans la pièce où Littlefinger s'est retrouvé seul durant une partie de la soirée, et vous ne vous êtes pas approchée de son verre, ou de sa bouteille, s'exclama le Silure, comment auriez-vous pu l'empoisonner au juste ?

La mairesse leur adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Qui vous dit que je l'ai empoisonné à ce moment-là précis ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous dites vrai, je n'ai pas touché à ce que Petyr Baelish a bu au cours de cette soirée, du moins pas pendant la réception.

\- Alors comment est-ce que…

\- Auriez-vous oublié que je suis la mairesse de Port-Réal ? La réception a été organisée dans la salle des fêtes de la capitale, j'ai donc accès à la cave à vin, et je savais d'avance quelle serait la bouteille destinée à Littlefinger. Il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver un prétexte pour m'y rendre, et empoisonner la bouteille sans que qui que ce soit se rende compte que quelque chose avait changé… »

Ils… n'y avaient absolument pas pensé.

Enfin à vrai dire, c'était aussi incroyablement tordu, ils devaient le reconnaître, jamais ils n'auraient pu penser que quelqu'un ait réfléchi à ce point-là à l'avance un plan pareil, puisqu'ils croyaient encore quelques minutes plus tôt que Littlefinger n'avait pu être empoisonné qu'au cours de la soirée.

« Si tout cela est vrai, alors c'est super flippant, marmonna Jory.

\- Oh, par ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle en sortant un flacon de sa poche, je pense que ceci devrait vous convaincre. Faites donc analyser le fond de flacon, vous découvrirez qu'il contenait il y a encore quelques temps de la veuve noire.

\- D'accord, c'est définitif, cette enquête commence à vraiment devenir perturbante, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à Moriarty nous expliquant son plan diabolique… Ça fait froid dans le dos.

\- Je ne crois pas être du même niveau que lui en terme de cerveau criminel…

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas ?

\- Pourquoi l'ais-je tué ? »

Et, le regard glacial, elle leur exposa en détail toutes les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à faire ce qu'elle avait fait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois qu'elle eut convaincu tout le monde, Cersei leva les mains :

« Si vous devez le faire, alors faites-le maintenant., fit-elle, s'attendant clairement à ce qu'on lui passe les menottes, ce qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. »

L'enquête venait tout juste d'être bouclée.

Enfin.

_§§§§_

Pendant ce temps là, Jaime, qui se trouvait également dans le commissariat, et n'ayant présentement pas grand-chose à faire, n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre dans son bureau, il tomba sur un type qu'il avait brièvement aperçut peu de temps auparavant.

« Vous êtes Jaime Lannister ?

\- Hum… oui, c'est bien moi.

\- Parfait ! Je suis Selwyn Torth, fit-il, le père de Brienne.

\- Oh… Hé bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer, répondit-il en lui serrant la main, un peu confus. Même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que vous faites là, avoua-t-il.

Qu'est-ce que le père de sa collègue – et béguin pas vraiment secret – faisait là, et pourquoi voulait-il lui parler à lui personnellement ?

\- Moi de même… Ça va venir, ne vous en faites pas… C'est bien vous qui avez invité ma fille à sortir avec vous ?

Jaime sursauta.

\- Effectivement… Mais ça commence un peu à remonter cette histoire, alors pourquoi…

\- Et elle vous a ri au nez…

Le policier cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

\- Mais comment est-ce que…

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment surpris. Bon, vous et moi il faut qu'on cause.

\- De la vie amoureuse de votre fille ?

\- Non, de pourquoi elle a éclaté de rire, ce qui vous a vexé de ce que je sais, et bref, vous vous entendez pas trop depuis…

\- Comment vous savez tout ça ?

\- J'ai mes sources, se contenta-t-il de répondre. »

Il ne lui dit à aucun moment que sa source n'était nul autre que Bronn lui-même.

Oui, il était allé jusque là…

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, que voulez-vous !

« Elle ne s'est pas moquée de vous ce jour-là…

\- Ah bon ? Ironisa Jaime. Parce que ça en avait tout l'air.

\- Elle pensait que _vous _vous moquiez d'elle.

\- Pardon ?

\- Et elle ne vous a pas expliqué pourquoi elle pensait que c'était absurde que quelqu'un puisse avoir sincèrement _envie_ de sortir avec elle – surtout qu'elle était nouvelle ici à ce moment-là si je ne m'abuse, elle ne vous connaissait pas vraiment – parce que… disons que c'était un peu trop personnel.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle ne vous a jamais parlé de cette histoire de pari, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, jamais… »

Selwyn soupira.

« Il y a eu un pari, sur elle, à l'époque où elle bossait encore dans la région du Neck… entre trois petits cons, qui avaient parié sur lequel d'entre eux arriverait en premier à avoir un rendez-vous avec elle… parce qu'ils trouvaient ça drôle, j'imagine… Elle s'est rendue compte plutôt rapidement de la supercherie, et depuis, disons qu'elle se méfie…

\- C'est… dégueulasse !

\- Nous sommes bien d'accord… Bref, vous comprenez mieux son attitude maintenant, pas vrai ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, ça explique pas mal de choses, merci de me l'avoir dit, je vais essayer d'aller mettre les choses au clair avec elle. Bonne journée.

\- Bonne journée à vous également, fit Selwyn avant de partir. »

Mais, avant d'avoir le temps de rejoindre Brienne, qui se trouvait à côté de la machine à café, Jaime eut la surprise de voir Shae sortir du commissariat… libre.

« Jory ? Fit-il en se tournant vers son collègue, pourquoi est-ce que Shae s'en va toute seule exactement ?

\- Parce qu'on vient de la relâcher, tout simplement.

Cette journée était définitivement pleine de surprises.

\- Mais… pourquoi ?

\- On a pu s'assurer de son innocence il y a seulement quelques minutes… La vraie coupable vient à peine de se rendre.

\- Vraiment ? Et qui est-ce ?

Jory soupira, et prit une grande inspiration, cherchant clairement les mots adéquats afin de le ménager.

\- Jaime… Il s'agit de Cersei… Elle vient tout juste d'avouer le meurtre de Petyr Baelish. »

Jaime Lannister eut alors la sensation que le sol venait tout juste de s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

_A suivre…_


	25. Tout est réglé (BrienneJaime)

Chapitre 24 : Tout est réglé (Brienne/Jaime).

**\- Le Mille-Prompts : 831. Action – Vomir.**

**\- Si tu l'oses : 47. Recette favorite.**

**\- Pick A Card : Ten of Spades: Écrivez une fanfiction heureuse. Sinon, écrivez une fanfiction sur Dobby.**

**\- Le défi des 200 citations de Contes des royaumes : 61. _Quelle fin heureuse _!**

**\- ****Le défi des belles paroles : **_**#16 Si vous pensez que l'aventure est dangereuse, essayez la routine, elle est mortelle **_**(Paolo Coelho).**

**\- Toujours plus : Fusionner 5 défis.**

**N**D'A :** Et bravo aussi à MinnieMey pour avoir trouvé la coupable !**

_Cersei ? _

_La coupable, c'était Cersei ?_

Alors qu'il passait et repassait ces mots dans sa tête, Jaime sentit un terrible froid glacial l'envahir, et pendant de longues secondes, aucune pensée cohérente ou logique ne lui traversa l'esprit.

Hormis celle-ci : _Cersei a tué Petyr Baelish_.

De toute les personnes qu'il pouvait penser être responsables de la mort de Littlefinger, Cersei n'en faisait définitivement pas partie.

Si tu penses que l'aventure est dangereuse, essaye la routine, elle est mortelle, avait-il dit autrefois à Tyrion, pour se plaindre du fait qu'il ne se passait jamais rien à Castral Rock, avant qu'il ne vienne vivre à Port-Réal.

Tout compte fait, il aurait largement préféré la routine…

« Jaime… est-ce que ça va aller ? Lui demanda Jory. »

__A ton avis, crétin ___? _Faillit-il répondre, avant de rapidement se raviser, parfaitement conscient que le pauvre Jory n'était en rien responsable de la situation.

\- T'en fais pas, je survivrai, fit-il, mais en voyant ses mains trembler, Jory lui répondit immédiatement :

\- Je vais aller chercher Brienne. »

D'accord, donc leur dynamique de « je t'aime moi non plus » ne trompait absolument plus personne.

Merveilleux…

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- C'est Cersei qui a tué Littlefinger, lâcha d'un seul coup Jaime, comme si le fait de le dire à voix allait enfin le sortir de son abasourdissement. »

Son collègue semblait être dans un tel état d'abattement que Brienne ne sut tout d'abord que dire.

Elle soupira, avant d'attraper Jaime par le bras, de lancer un rapide « je m'en occupe » à Jory, et elle l'embarqua directement hors du commissariat.

Histoire qu'il puisse se changer les idées.

Jaime ne revint réellement à lui que quand il réalisa que lui et Brienne étaient maintenant dans un café (pas dans le bar de Bronn), qu'il y avait une tasse de café devant lui, et que ses mains tremblaient toujours.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.

Sa sœur… sa jumelle… était une meurtrière.

C'était… enfin, ça dépassait l'entendement !

Cersei était beaucoup de choses, mais elle n'était certainement pas une meurtrière… enfin, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

« Je suis désolée… désolée que… que ce soit elle la tueuse.

\- C'est pas à toi d'être désolée, tu n'es pas responsable… J'arrive toujours pas à y croire…

C'était comme si il venait de se recevoir un coup de massue sur la tête.

\- Elle a… tué Littlefinger. Mais… enfin, pourquoi ?

\- Je suppose qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons, même si j'ignore encore lesquelles… de bonnes raisons selon elle en tout cas.

Le policier serra les poings.

\- J'adorerais les connaître, parce que pour l'instant, tout ça n'a absolument aucun sens pour moi.

\- Pareil pour moi… Cependant… Littlefinger était un monstre, ça, personne ne peut le nier. Toutes ces choses qu'on a découvertes durant ces derniers jours, et qu'on savait déjà en partie, sans tout savoir réellement, peut-être qu'elle les connaissait, et que c'est pour ça qu'elle… a fait ce qu'elle a fait.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit à personne ?

\- Tu veux connaître le fond de ma pensée Jaime ? Je pense qu'elle n'avait aucune preuve. La preuve, elle n'a pas tué Robert, elle a tout fait pour le faire condamner, elle a utilisé des moyens lé elle en est arrivée là, alors c'est qu'elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit… Je suis son frère, et… et elle ne m'a rien dit !

\- Tu es policier aussi…

\- J'aurais pu, je ne sais pas… la dissuader de faire une chose pareille et de tout foutre en l'air !

\- Peut-être est-ce justement pour cela qu'elle ne t'en a pas parlé, à toi et à Tyrion. Elle savait comment vous réagiriez, et elle ne voulait pas vous impliquer.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a pensé à ses enfants au moins ?

\- Je ne connais pas bien ta sœur, mais je pense que oui, elle a pesé le pour et le contre, et je suis certaine qu'elle a fait cela en sachant que toi et ton frère vous seriez là pour eux. Sans parler d'Euron… Je crois qu'elle a fait ce qu'elle a fait pour sauver Lysa de Petyr Baelish. Tyrion comptait certes lui faire un procès, mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que ça n'aurait mené à rien, il était bien trop puissant ! Elle a fait ce qu'il lui semblait être juste !

\- Pourquoi.. pourquoi est-ce que tu la défends au juste ?

\- Parce que je la comprends ! S'exclama Brienne avec force. Parce que, continua-t-elle avec une voix plus posée, si j'avais pu abattre ce salopard de Ramsay Bolton avant qu'il ne commence à tuer toutes ces pauvres femmes, en sachant à l'avance ce qu'il comptait faire, crois-moi, je n'aurais pas hésité à le faire.

\- Tu… tu étais sur l'affaire Ramsay Bolton ?

\- Oui… et je n'ai pas su l'arrêter. Je n'ai pas su empêcher toutes ses morts, je n'ai pas… J'ai échoué. Et si j'en crois les aveux des uns et des autres, Littlefinger est au moins autant un enfoiré que lui… Même s'il n'a officiellement jamais tué personne… Enfin, à part ce pauvre Jon Arryn, bien évidement.

\- Alors c'est pour cela que tu étais aussi mal l'autre jour… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…

\- Personne ne le sait ici, je ne m'en vante pas vraiment, c'était ma première affaire, et ça a été un échec complet… Est-ce que Littlefinger méritait de mourir ? Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce que je le regrette lui ? Non, définitivement non.

\- Tu approuves ce qu'elle a fait ?

\- J'avais envie de le tuer tu sais…

\- Qui donc ? Littlefinger ?

\- Non… Je parle de Ramsay Bolton. L'autre jour, quand je suis allée l'interroger, il m'a rappelé que si je n'avais pas été si incompétente, de nombreuses morts auraient pu être évitées. Ce sont ses propres mots.

\- J'espère que tu ne crois pas à ces conneries… C'est lui le tueur, c'est lui le monstre, pas toi… Tu n'y es absolument pour rien. Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais pour l'arrêter.

\- Je sais… Mais le voir là, en vie, alors que toutes ces pauvres femmes étaient mortes par sa faute, sans compter les membres de sa famille… J'ai eu envie de le voir mort, d'effacer ce foutu sourire narquois de son visage de psychopathe…

Ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais le fait est que c'est arrivé. J'ai sincèrement eu envie de le tuer. Alors, imaginer Cersei devoir côtoyer cette ordure tout les jours en sachant ce qu'il avait fait tout en ayant la certitude que jamais il ne payerait pour ce qu'il a fait… Ça a dû la bouffer de l'intérieur de voir ça, surtout après avoir enduré les mauvais traitements de Robert… Elle ne voulait pas que Lysa continue de subir les mêmes choses qu'elle je pense. Sans parler de tout le reste…

\- Tu as sûrement raison. Il soupira. Elle va aller en prison, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très probable, oui…

\- Comment est-ce que je vais expliquer à mes neveux et à ma nièce que leur mère va aller en prison ? »

Elle devait avouer n'avoir aucune réponse claire à lui donner.

__§§§§__

Le soir-même.

À dire vrai, toute cette histoire avait complètement fait sortir de la tête de Jaime sa conversation avec le père de Brienne, et seul le sort de Cersei lui occupait l'esprit.

Il en était de même pour Tyrion, qui avait reçut la nouvelle de la culpabilité de leur sœur comme tout les habitants de la capitale : comme un véritable choc.

On parlait tout de même de la mairesse de la ville, ce n'était pas rien !

Le policier avait parlé avec sa sœur pendant quelques minutes, et elle n'avait affiché ni regrets, ni remords.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris, et il devait admettre que Brienne avait eu raison au sujet de nombreuses choses.

Joffrey étant loin, il n'avait pas pu assister à sa réaction, mais Myrcella et Tommen, eux, avaient mal réagi, plus parce que leur mère était en prison qu'à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait (ils comprenaient pourquoi elle avait fait cela) et leur beau-père, ainsi que leurs petites-amies respectives étaient actuellement en train de les réconforter.

C'était probablement la seule chose que Cersei regrettait réellement : les répercussions de son acte sur sa famille.

Tyrion et Jaime, quant à eux, s'étaient retrouvés au bar de Bronn, afin d'oublier tout leurs soucis de la journée grâce à un peu (beaucoup) d'alcool.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussi à faire tout ça derrière notre dos… marmonna Tyrion avec un air désabusé.

\- Et moi j'arrive pas à croire qu'on n'ait rien vu venir.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait échoué face à Littlefinger dans un procès ?

\- Elle semble le croire… Ce type était un vrai requin, il vous aurait bouffés tout cru.

\- Mouais… J'ai encore du mal à croire que le meurtre ait été la seule solution.

\- C'est toi qui dit cela ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait à Shae ! Ose me dire que toi non plus tu n'as pas souhaité sa mort.

\- Ce serait un mensonge que de dire le contraire, mais jamais je ne serais allé jusque là…

\- Vraiment ? Même après avoir appris l'histoire des anti-douleurs, son association avec Ramsay Bolton, toute la souffrance que Shae a enduré par sa faute, s'il avait encore été vivant quand tu l'as su, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas eu envie de lui péter la gueule, voire de le tuer ?

La prise de Tyrion sur son verre se resserra et son regard se durcit.

\- Peut-être que oui… Au moins je n'aurai pas à me poser la question, Cersei s'est déjà chargée de cela à ma place… »

Il termina alors son verre en le buvant cul sec.

« Journée de merde… marmonna-t-il avec un air bougon. »

Jaime était on ne peut plus d'accord…

__§§§§__

Il était très tard et ils étaient très ivres lorsque Jaime et Tyrion sortirent enfin du bar, et l'ivresse ne les avait définitivement pas rendus plus heureux ni même plus apaisés.

Ils rentrèrent tout deux à pied chez eux, chacun étant plutôt maussade.

Tyrion, lui, au moins, pourrait se réconforter auprès de Shae, Jaime, lui, était tout seul.

Enfin, il y avait bien Brienne, mais il n'était pas sûr et certain qu'elle l'accueillerait dans son appartement, vu que leurs rapports n'étaient pas vraiment cordiaux.

Il ne sut jamais vraiment si ce fut l'ivresse, la tristesse, la solitude ou le hasard (le scénario…), mais toujours est-il que cette nuit-là, au lieu de se rendre à son appartement, il tomba (littéralement) dans l'appartement de Brienne Torth, qui se trouvait à l'étage au dessus du sien.

Il ouvrit la porte (qui n'était pas encore fermée, Brienne ne s'étant pas encore couchée, n'ayant pas réellement sommeil après une journée pareille), sans se rendre compte que ce n'était pas son appart (et sans se poser la question de pourquoi la porte était déjà ouverte. La faute à l'alcool sans doute.) et s'écroula immédiatement sur le sol, et s'endormit comme une souche.

La pauvre Brienne ne sut pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait quand elle découvrit son collègue sur le pas de sa porte, inconscient, qui était tout simplement… en train de dormir.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, encore plus fatiguée qu'auparavant, et, n'ayant pas le cœur à le réveiller tout de suite, elle le chargea sur son épaule comme un sac de sable, avant de l'allonger précautionneusement sur son divan, juste avant d'aller elle-même se coucher.

Cette journée avait décidément été pleine de surprises…

__§§§§__

Le lendemain matin, Jaime Lannister se réveilla avec un terrible mal de crâne, et surtout, il avait la gueule de bois.

Oh, et petit détail tout à fait anodin, il n'était pas dans son lit.

Ni dans son appartement, tant qu'on y est…

Relevant la tête, il aperçut brièvement une chevelure blonde qu'il connaissait, et son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

Bordel de Dieu, par les Sept, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait dans l'appartement de Brienne Torth au juste ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit un haut-le-cœur se saisir de lui, et Brienne, qui lisait un livre dans son canapé, lui dit :

« Les toilettes sont au fond du couloir, à gauche, et alors qu'il se levait précipitamment pour aller y vomir, il ne pensa même pas sur le coup à la remercier. »

__§§§§__

« Est-ce que ça va ? En dehors du mal de crâne et du fait que ta sœur est en prison ?

\- J'ai vraiment très mal au crâne, j'ai encore un peu envie de vomir, et ma vie ne m'a jamais semblé être aussi merdique qu'à cet instant précis.

\- …

\- …

\- Ça va vraiment pas quoi…

\- Non.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- J'en sais rien… Je suis un peu paumé pour l'instant je dois t'avouer. Ma sœur a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste, et je n'arrive pas à la condamner. Pas alors que personne n'a rien fait, si ce n'est elle, pour stopper Littlefinger. Et ça me dégoûte…

\- Cersei a fait son choix… Je pense que tout ce que tu peux faire, c'est attendre de voir comment les choses vont tourner.

\- Mal je pense… Et… désolé d'être entré comme ça dans ton appart sans y être invité.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- T'en fais pas, j'ai vu bien pire.

\- J'y vais, il faut que j'aille voir comment va Tyrion… Bonne journée à toi.

\- Bonne journée Jaime. »

Alors qu'il arrivait à proximité de la demeure de son frère, il réalisa soudainement quelque chose qu'il avait oublié de faire, et surtout de dire, et il se facepalma presque brutalement le visage.

« Mais quel con ! »

Il avait complètement oublié de discuter avec Brienne de ce dont son père lui avait parlé…

__§§§§__

Quelques semaines passèrent, et Jaime se rendit seul jusqu'au tribunal où se tiendrait bientôt le procès de Cersei.

Elle allait plaider coupable, bien évidement, de ce fait, c'était une évidence pour tout le monde que le procès ne serait clairement pas aussi long que celui de Robert Baratheon.

Il venait tout juste de sortir des lieux quand il tomba sur Brienne, une tasse de café à la main, et en la voyant, il fut frappée d'une révélation subite.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas parlé de ce dont il avait discuté avec Selwyn quelques temps plus tôt, trop obnubilé qu'il était par le procès à venir de sa sœur.

Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si il ne connaissait pas d'avance le verdict de toute façon…

Et ce n'était pas non plus comme si il pouvait l'aider d'une quelconque façon.

« Ça va Jaime tu tiens le coup ? Et les enfants de Cersei, comment vont-ils ?

\- On tient le coup, enfin, on essaye…

Elle hocha la tête, avant de commencer à boire son café.

\- Rien à voir, mais je voulais parler d'un truc avec toi.

\- En lien avec le boulot ?

\- Absolument pas, en fait, c'est très personnel. J'ai discuté avec ton père l'autre jour.

Brienne se figea brusquement.

\- De quoi exactement…

\- Tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en reparler, pour être honnête.

\- Ton père m'a expliqué pourquoi tu pensais que c'était une blague, l'histoire du pari tout ça…

\- Oh… et alors ?

\- Ce n'était pas une blague.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand je te l'ai demandé… J'étais sincère, même si j'imagine que tu en doutes encore après ta mauvaise expérience… On a été cons tout les deux, tu as cru que je me moquais de toi, je me suis senti vexé parce que je pensais moi aussi que tu me fichais de moi en riant… Bref, on a déconné tout les deux, et j'en suis désolé.

\- Et donc quoi… tu voulais t'excuser, parce que j'ai mal pris ta déclaration ? Dans ce cas-là moi aussi je suis désolée d'avoir aussi mal réagi.

\- Pas seulement… Je voulais aussi juste que tu saches… que je suis toujours intéressé.

\- Tu… quoi ?

\- Tu me plais Brienne… Vraiment. Et si jamais ça te va aussi, j'aimerais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. Que ce soit en amis, ou… ou plus que ça, tout me va. Je suis ouvert à toute proposition. Donc si jamais tu es intéressée, sache que je le suis toujours. Si tu ne l'es pas, c'est pas grave, je saurai m'en remettre. Et maintenant je vais y aller, avant de passer encore plus pour quelqu'un de ridicule… »

Tu n'es pas ridicule du tout, eut-elle le temps de penser avant de le voir prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer là ?

__§§§§__

« Je suis vraiment pathétique…

\- Mais non, mais non, lui assura son petit frère, tandis que Bronn (encore lui), était en train de lui préparer un cocktail, en suivant la recette favorite de Jaime, qui était lui-même un de ses clients favoris.

Enfin, ça, ce n'était pas vraiment nouveau.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Sérieusement, quel genre de crétin avoue ses sentiments à une personne juste avant de la laisser en plan comme ça sans lui avoir laissé le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit ou même de réfléchir ?

\- Un crétin ? Proposa Bronn, ce qui ne fit que faire se renfrogner Jaime un peu plus qu'avant.

\- Tu n'aides vraiment pas Bronn, fit l'avocat en le fusillant du regard.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Jaime, se défendit Bronn, c'était pas très malin de la laisser comme ça.

\- Tu lui as laissé du temps pour y réfléchir, c'est tout… Et puis tu as dû paniquer aussi, c'est parfaitement compréhensible.

\- Mouais… Je suis qu'un pauvre con…

\- Mais non, mais non ! Répéta Tyrion.

\- Je dois dire que ce malentendu était vraiment con, dit Bronn, ça fait des mois que vous vous tournez autour, et si vous avez pas encore sauté le pas, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle pensait que tu te foutais de sa gueule et que tu pensais qu'elle n'était pas intéressée ? Bordel de Dieu, par les Sept enfers, vous avez failli me faire perdre mon pari !

Il sut immédiatement que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à dire en voyant le regard de Jaime s'assombrir tandis que Tyrion retenait difficilement un rire nerveux.

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que tu as parié sur notre mise en couple, c'est ça ? T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne explication à ce sujet Bronn, si tu ne veux pas que je t'encastre la tête dans ton cher comptoir.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi votre manie de vouloir démolir ma belle gueule et mon magnifique comptoir en même temps ?

\- J'attends…

\- D'accord, y a un pari qui court sur vous deux depuis des mois, tu vas pas en faire un drame si ?

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre pauvre crétin ! C'est juste… tellement évident !

\- Ça ne l'est pas pour moi…

\- Ça c'est juste parce que t'es con…

\- Merci beaucoup de m'enfoncer Bronn, ça me fait très plaisir, déjà que je suis au fond du trou, entre ma sœur qui va aller en taule et… ça. C'est définitivement pas ma journée.

\- Oui, bon, tu vas t'en remettre… Fit Bronn, ignorant ostensiblement Tyrion qui le fusillait du regard. Tiens, tu devrais bientôt avoir ta réponse…

\- Comment cela ?

\- On dirait bien que ta dulcinée vient tout juste d'arriver ! »

Jaime se figea avant de se retourner.

Et effectivement, elle était là.

Posant son verre (qu'il n'avait de toute façon même pas entamé), il se leva et se dirigea vers Brienne.

« Hey ! Dit-il, plutôt gauchement.

\- Salut… ce que tu as dit, il y a plusieurs heures… c'est toujours d'actualité ?

\- Euh… oui, bien sûr, pour… »

Il ne put jamais terminer sa phrase, Brienne l'ayant tiré vers elle par le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser, et Jaime n'entendit même pas le cri de joie conjoint de son frère et du barman, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il se mit à sourire, tout comme elle.

« Donc j'imagine que ça veut dire oui…

Le sourire de Brienne se fit malicieux.

\- Oui, on dirait bien, fit-elle avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. »

__§§§§__

__Cinq ans plus tard___._

Les mois suivants avaient été plutôt chaotiques, entre le procès de Cersei, sa condamnation, la mise en place d'élections pour la remplacer à la tête de la mairie de Port-Réal…

Et en ce jour de juillet, Cersei Lannister, qui avait été condamnée à cinq ans de prison pour le meurtre de Petyr Baelish, allait justement en sortir.

Brienne et Jaime, ainsi que Shae et Tyrion, tout comme Lysa et son fils Robin, mais également Tommen, Myrcella, Euron, et plusieurs autres personnes, étaient venues pour l'accueillir lors de sa libération.

Elle était une meurtrière, certes, une criminelle, mais Petyr Baelish était bien pire autrefois, et sans elle, il serait toujours à Port-Réal, à sévir sans le moindre remords, et sans que qui que ce soit puisse l'en empêcher.

Maintenant qu'il était mort, les choses allaient beaucoup mieux dans la capitale, et Brienne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être plutôt satisfaite, au final, de la tournure des choses.

Quelle fin heureuse ! Pensa-t-elle alors.

FIN.

(C'est pas trop tôt…)


End file.
